Unstoppable Force
by Virgil Stein
Summary: The sequel to "Immovable Object" and the ending to the story arc. Emily Ambrose finds out exactly how far the Volturi will go to keep their seat of power. Extraordinary circumstances call for extraordinary measures. Original character. Canon couples. Believable alternate universe (no angels or prophecies here). Not a romance story. Rating for violence and language.
1. Hunting Hybrids

**Beginning notes:** Twilight and its sequels and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Also, this is the sequel to _Immovable Object_, so if you haven't read it then this story will not make complete sense. Do yourself a service and read it first, OK?

* * *

_{…I wasn't surprised to find my front door bashed in when I arrived at my apartment. I paused, taking in the sounds around me, trying to determine if they were still inside. I didn't hear anything and had waited several hours before coming here. Slowly…slowly, I nudged open the busted door and inched inside. It was very stupid of me to come here where it was expected of me to return, but I needed the money I had stashed under the floorboards._

_"Doctor Stein, I presume?"…};_

**-Chapter 1: Hunting Hybrids-**

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew over the vast green canopy only a few meters below me. We were somewhere in the Amazon right now, though I had honestly lost track of where _exactly_ we were. There were very few villages around this area of the rainforest – even fewer who would talk to my companions. You see, the less civilized populations still believed in the legends of blood drinkers down here below the equator. This was no problem for me, but it was for my brother, Ryan, and our adoptive family of vampires.

Let me tell you something about the Amazon. It is completely miserable. I thought Florida had a humid climate, but let me assure you: it's nothing compared to the rainforests here. Outside of the crushing humidity there's the amazing arrangement of insects that all seem to like to bite – and I'm the only one among our 'group' who they flock to. If it weren't for my shield I would have gone home long ago – saving the Cullens be damned.

_Alice knows where she's going, right?_ Ryan questioned through his thoughts. At the speed we were going, my ears couldn't really pick up anything my brother said. I scanned the thoughts of Alice and our surprise guest, Kachiri.

"We're about two minutes out," I responded in a normal voice that I could hardly hear myself. Ryan mentally nodded from beside me.

My brother and I were never exactly normal, though I suppose that's not really a surprise for two people flying over treetops. A long time ago we discovered we were blessed with amazing gifts – Ryan with his telekinesis, and me with my tendency to rip apart skulls and absorb the special abilities of others. We were freaks; meta-humans – well, at least we _were_. Ryan was changed into a vampire not all that long ago by a vindictive bitch named Victoria, to be used in a vampire army.

I tracked down the legends and myths to the source – a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves living on the Olympic Peninsula. We teamed up to fight off the bad vampires – I kicked _mucho_ vampire ass – and eventually settled into the vamily ourselves. Things were looking peaceful for the first time in a long time, much to my horror. Luckily, Bella Swan – Cullen, now – was there to keep things interesting.

Bella married a vampire and then got knocked up by said vampire, resulting in her changing into one after the baby was born. To make matters more chaotic, Bella's demon spawn was mistaken as a vampire child – highly forbidden in the Volturi code of justice – and the leaders of the vampire world decided _now_ was a great time to kill my new family. Maybe I should buy Bella a rabbit's foot or a horseshoe before heading back.

Luckily for us, Alice had a vision of a way to save everyone – well, it was more like a blank spot. Bella's baby, Renesmee, was assumed one of a kind. Alice and I couldn't _see_ vampire-human hybrids or the Quileute wolves in our visions of the future; so when blind spots popped up in South America, the four of us – Alice, Jasper, Ryan, and me – left to find another hybrid.

The crux of the situation revolved on Aro's need of power. He wanted the gifted members of the Cullens – Ryan and myself very much included – and would do anything to get them. We knew he would see Renesmee as a threat; Alice and I had _seen_ that. He would require physical, undisputable proof that hybrids could go incognito in the human world just as well as vampires could. The problem with our reconnaissance and retrieval plan was that Aro couldn't know that we were looking.

And so that's why the four of us 'left the family' immediately upon discovering the entire Volturi guard descending upon us. Alice was currently tracking blind spots through her visions. We had already sent back two of the Amazonian coven to Washington as witnesses. That's what the rest of the Cullen clan was doing as well, finding those few poor souls brave enough to attest to Renesmee not being a vampire child. One of the three Amazonians was currently with our group – Kachiri – and was helping us track down the illusive hybrid.

_Shit!_ Ryan mentally cursed as we hit a strong air current and his body started to fall to the earth.

"Think happy thoughts, Ryan!" I shouted from above. Several trees snapped, followed by a thud.

_Fuck you, I'm new at this_. His thoughts continued on as he ran across the forest floor.

I sniggered, but continued in the direction of Alice, Jasper, and Kachiri. Ryan had only recently learned to use his telekinetic powers to their full potential. That meant flying – lots and lots of flying. He still hadn't quite mastered it yet, clearly. I looked off to the distance and noticed Alice's visions had caught up with her – she was clouded in darkness inside her mind as the future started to disappear.

"Heads up, Ryan, I think Alice found them." I landed with a thud beside Jasper as Ryan blurred up beside me. Alice was standing a few meters in front of me, eyes closed and visions flowing full force – complete darkness clouded our future.

_Who are they? What do they want?_

_So many? A human…_

"I hear them," I whispered. "Two; I can't tell if one of them is a hybrid."

"We need your help," Jasper called out in the direction I was facing. "We won't hurt you."

My shield rippled out from my body, distorting the air around me with an almost-invisible shimmer. With a hybrid in the mix I wouldn't be able to predict an attack. Jasper and I sent out reassurance and calm out toward the two unknown vampires, trying to lure them out to talk with us.

Slowly, a female vampire emerged from the dense forest. She was rather small – though not as tiny as Alice – with braided black hair and an olive complexion. Her eyes darted rapidly from Jasper to Ryan, sparing Alice and Kachiri a glance in-between. I smirked as her thoughts assessed me quickly and concluded I wasn't a threat in comparison to the four vampires in front of her.

_What is a human doing here? Are these vampires a threat? Why are their eyes golden…those three?_ Her thoughts were quickly becoming incoherent fragments. Her name was Huilen and she was fiercely protective of the other person she had with her. They had familial love for one another, I could sense, and were not mates. Her thoughts skimmed over our potential reaction to this…Nahuel, and from the mental picture she projected of him I could tell he was indeed a hybrid.

I brushed my hand against Jasper's, allowing what I'd seen to flow into his mind. It was an interesting gift, Renesmee's talent; limited through touch, but still able to circumvent Bella's mental shield – and thusly my shield. Jasper mentally nodded and stepped forward, spreading out his hands in a peaceful pose that I'd seen Carlisle use regularly.

"What do you want?" Huilen asked, shifting into a subtle crouch.

"It's…a complicated story," Jasper began. "But the short version of it is that our niece, a hybrid, like your friend, was mistaken for an immortal child. The Volturi are coming to destroy our family and we need Nahuel as a witness."

Huilen hissed. "How do you know his name?" She inched backward and crouched lower.

"She's getting ready to bolt," I stated the obvious to Jasper. Huilen snapped her eyes toward me and I returned her gaze. "And we know his name because I read it from your thoughts." I tapped the side of my head.

"What would I be a witness to?" Nahuel asked, stepping out of the foliage and walking to his aunt's side. "I have never even met this other hybrid."

"It's not quite clear yet," Alice answered as she actively searched the future, "but I think Aro is going to want proof that a hybrid can exist without drawing attention to our existence. He'll want to play off the fact that – as far as the rest of our family is concerned – Nessie is one of a kind."

"So you want me to go with you? To give my life story, as it were?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes." Alice answered with a nod. "It may be the only way to get the Volturi to leave peacefully."

I rolled my eyes. This whole cloak and dagger routine was a little stupid, in my opinion. Sure, having a grown hybrid as evidence that they could remain unknown to the human race was a good plan for getting out of a fight. But Aro still wanted me – he would still _fight_ to get me.

Disregarding the immortal child accusations, someone would demand that I be either changed or killed. I would probably call them names and tell them to shove it up their ass, which would bring another round of near-death tension. To be honest, I wouldn't mind being a vampire. Sure, I would miss eating food; but the draw of super-strength and indestructibility were mighty tempting. My pride wouldn't allow it, though. In my mind, if I became a vampire just to appease Aro and his laws, then he _won_. No, I'd just have to kill him.

* * *

Nahuel's upbringing was vastly different than Renesmee's. He was around one hundred fifty years old – which was a good thing, since it meant hybrids were immortal – and had killed his mother during the birthing process. Apparently this was a common occurrence, considering his father had a habit of impregnating human women to create a new race of immortals. The plan was to create enough hybrids to overwhelm the Volturi.

To be honest, the guy sounded like a teenager who guessed their friend's social networking password and thought himself a badass enough to hack the Pentagon. How would an army of hybrids be able to overcome full vampires? Stupid.

"OK, the private jet is ready whenever we're ready." Alice said, closing her phone and bouncing into the room.

After our jungle adventure, we moved our group east to the city of Manaus. It was shockingly large for being in the middle of South America. The hotel we were currently holed up in was _very_ nice by my standards – light-years away from the crappy one in Seattle. The floor was marble, if you would believe it, and it had multiple bedrooms along with its own balcony. It was nuts.

Not surprisingly, Nahuel and Huilen were curious as to why a human was associating with vampires. These questions were never directed at me, of course; I was merely cattle to the red-eyed vampires. Jane's power coupled with Ryan's was very effective in enlightening them, and they soon dropped the subject.

The flash of a camera went off and I turned to Jasper, who was adjusting the focus and lining up another shot. It was no surprise to learn that Nahuel and Huilen had never ridden on an airplane or driven a car – hell, from their thoughts, they had never left the continent. Jasper's contact in Seattle had arranged for papers for the two of them, but had opted to finish them himself. Kachiri had a passport and driver's license, much to my surprise, so she was already set.

"I just don't get why you don't want to fly commercial," Alice whined to me. "We would buy out first class; it would be no trouble at all!"

"Those two have never flown before and I really don't want them spazzing out and crashing the plane," I said. "Besides that, there's no fucking way I'd get my knife and 'medical supplies' through airport security." Of course, that hadn't been the _real_ reason. While these _were_ concerns, the truth was it was _me_ that would set off the alarms; not my things. While I was sure I could pass it off as a pacemaker, the vampires with me would grill me about it.

Alice let out a sigh, but nodded in defeat. I really couldn't understand her insistence on not using a jet. The Cullens loved to spend money on ridiculous things, and we had plenty of time to get back to Washington before the Volturi showed up. By my estimates, we had about six days to get there; plenty of time, even if we drove – vampire speed, that is.

"All finished," Jasper announced, holding out the documents to Nahuel and Huilen. I smirked as they looked through the forged papers. They had little to no idea what these were for, exactly. Their expressions were set for approval, though, and they nodded in approval like they were impressed with Jasper's work.

"I'll go find us a few cars," I said, reaching for my jacket.

_Emily…_ Ryan thought to me, sending me waves of disapproval as he imagined my idea of 'finding a few cars.'

I shot him a glare, daring him to voice his thoughts aloud. He clenched his jaw but said nothing, only shaking his head slightly. With as much as a blessing as I would ever get out of Ryan, I walked out the door to the hotel room, excitement flooding through me.

* * *

**End notes:** For those few of you who followed the first story, you'll be waiting a bit longer for chapter updates. A week isn't so long, is it?


	2. Stress Relief

_{…The pain was everywhere, and nowhere; it had no origin point. When it stopped, I slumped to the floor and stared up at the girl._

_"What…are you?" I gasped out, the world was still spinning and I closed my eyes to keep from vomiting._

_"Scorpio," the girl answered. She sounded amused. "I have some work I need you to do. Do as I say and you'll live longer."_

_I said nothing. I was dead either way. They would never let me go alive._

_"I took care of your little mob problem," the girl whispered, slapping my cheek. I winced. "You don't have to worry about them coming for you; just me."…};_

**-Chapter 2: Stress Relief-**

Manaus was a strange city, seeming to never end in its uniformity. It wasn't like the cities in the States, it was…closer to the ground. There weren't many skyscrapers here, and all of them seemed to be apartment complexes with the occasional hotel. The streets and businesses were worn down and dirty – not quite bad enough to be called filth, but enough to make someone uncomfortable.

It had been dark out for about forty minutes, and the hustle and bustle of the city night life was in full swing. The booming bass of extremely loud music could be heard coming from a few blocks away, most likely a night club of some sort. While that sort of place had its moments of fun in my life, that wasn't exactly the right environment I had in mind for tonight's entertainment. I needed something more subtle.

I shook my head and breathed in, taking in the wondrous smells of car exhaust and garbage. I turned and walked down the sidewalk for a few yards before dodging into an ally, away from prying eyes. Satisfied that no one was watching, I bent my knees and leaped up into the air, soaring over the low-rise buildings and away from the hotel.

The Amazon might suck during the daytime, but it was absolutely the right climate and temperature for flying – much better than the abrasive cold of Washington. I did a corkscrew and a few nosedives, laughing all the way, before I caught the scent of cooking food and drifted lower to investigate.

It seemed to be a respectable restaurant, from what I saw from my perch on the roof across the street. It was a sit-down restaurant, though, and I didn't have any Brazilian currency on me. I guess I'd just have to work for my meal, then.

I leaned farther over the edge of the roof, getting a glimpse of the foot traffic a couple stories below. Though some of the people looked a little rough around the edges, none of them looked to be up to no good. Not that I was a vigilante, mind you. It's just peer pressure, I suppose – well, that and some good logic. Sure, I had no qualms in murdering a soccer mom, but why not go for the serial rapist or bank robber instead? I may as well be a public servant. I grinned and ran off to the side of the building, leaping the ally-distance and landing on the adjacent building.

After a few more rounds of extreme parkour, I hit paydirt – the gas station a block away from where I hid was being held up. From the frantic clerk's thoughts, the thief had a pistol. I darted through the air, making it to the roof of the store impossibly fast. My hand reached for my knife when I was thrust into a vision.

_I open the door, the masked man flinches and unloads his gun on me. A bullet hits me when I forget to put up my shield._

I shook my head and hesitated. I sifted through various possible futures. Some of them ended with the clerk alive – though most of them featured his corpse – and all of them showed me as the victor and the masked dead. The issue was the damn security cameras inside. The one that looked out onto the aisles wasn't an issue, but the one that was aimed at the counter would capture me in all my glory.

Shrugging, I drifted down to the sidewalk and peered through the window at the robbery in progress. The clerk was frozen in fear, his eyes never leaving the barrel of the gun that was aimed at him. I drew my knife and shot it through the glass of the window, where it struck the security camera and completely obliterated it.

The robber flinched, like in the vision, but instead squeezed off a few rounds into the wall. The clerk ducked down behind the counter and seemed to be going into shock. I pulled back the knife, sending small bits of broken security camera across the floor and shattering the window completely where the blade impacted the window.

"Who's there?" the robber shouted out in Portuguese. "Did you call the police?" He made his way behind the counter and grasped the coward of a store clerk, shoving him into the wall while his eyes darted through the window. I ducked down and crouch-walked over to the front door, securing my shield around me and grinning as I tried not to laugh. Right, the police decided to shoot out the security cameras without identifying themselves. What an idiot.

Giving up all subtleties, I used my telekinesis to rip the door frame from its hinges and hurl it straight into the robber. A satisfying wet smack and a loud crash followed, but the robber did not cry out. I nearly thought the man was dead and buried under the blood, glass, and metal of the rubble until I heard the wheezing cough and gasping for air. I moved into the store, disregarding the petrified store clerk, and stood beside the carnage. Several shelves were knocked over and broken, leaving piles of unhealthy-but-delicious snacks scattered on the floor.

The results were quite nice, and I didn't even get to have any fun with him. The robber tried to cry out for help – as if anyone would help him; could help him – as I lifted the twisted door frame from his mangled and crushed body. I tossed the pile aside and knelt down to get a closer look, shooting the clerk one last look to ensure he kept up his statue impression, which he was. I turned back to look at my work, who was now in the process of choking to death from the free-flowing blood. It was actually quite impressive that he was still alive.

His left eye was obliterated, a shard of glass embedded through his cheek across to his eye socket. Actually, the entire left side of his body was fucked up from the impact. The bones in his arm were like gravel and two of his fingers were completely severed, with the rest – save his thumb – completely mangled. From the position his soon-to-be-corpse was lying, his spine was broken. Oh yes, he would die soon. I stood back up and turned my head to the counter, where there didn't appear to be anyone.

Well shit, where did the damn clerk go?

_The man was breathing heavy as he arrived at the modest car parked down the street. He fumbled his keys, but managed to unlock the door and start the engine after a few shaky tries. Visibly shaking with terror, he peels out of the parking spot and drives away._

"Oh, shit!" I shouted aloud and take off running out the hole where the front door used to be. I really can't be leaving any witnesses around. Surprisingly – and most of all, luckily – there wasn't anyone immediately around and I didn't hear any sirens. I mentally crossed my fingers as I sprinted down the overgrown sidewalk that no one would come across the body and rubble before I was finished with Mr. Clerk.

I caught up with the bastard just as he started the engine. I honestly had no idea it was possible for someone's eyes to get as big as Mr. Clerk's did when he saw me stop right outside his car. I reached for the door handle as he flipped the car into drive and started to peel out. I smirked as I lifted the entire car four inches off the pavement, listening to the snarl of the small engine try to propel the pathetic vehicle forward. I floated the car back to its parking spot – still hovering it in the air – and reached for the handle again.

Mr. Clerk, being a smart guy, promptly locked the doors before I got to the handle. I knocked on the window and gave him the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look, trying to convey without words the absurdity of relying on a lock to save him from someone who can kill robbers with flying store doors and levitate cars off the ground. It took him a second or two to come to the same conclusion in his mind, and when he visibly gulped and dove for the passenger side – trying to make another run for it – I was already in action. Without lifting a finger, I crushed the metal exterior of the car inward, effectively jamming all the doors and preventing his escape.

"Oh, god!" the man pleaded. "Please, just let me go! Don't!" I ignored him and leaped up onto the roof of the car, kneeling down so I could grasp the edges. Suddenly, the car was airborne and I was riding it back to the ruined store. In no time at all we were back, and I set the car – now prison – down, facing the gaping hole.

"Don't go anywhere," I said to Mr. Clerk as I strode back inside and headed for the cash register. I mentally crushed the machine and extracted the money – not much; nearly $340 worth – and eyed the soda refrigerators across the store. I _was_ getting kind of thirsty from all this hard work. I shrugged and telekinetically ripped the second security camera from the wall before walking over to the drinks. They didn't have any Mountain Dew, so I had to settle for Coke. I'm not entirely sure why, but I don't like Pepsi as much as I do Coca-Cola. I grabbed a couple bottles and headed back outside.

Mr. Clerk had managed to shove his foot through the passenger-side window, which would have been an awesome escape if he didn't get stuck while doing it. His right leg – nearly to the knee – was hanging out of a jagged hole in the cracked glass. Small dribbles of blood leaked down to the pavement. When he saw me coming, he struggled and tried to free his foot. His thought process was mostly running on instinct now. It was similar to the way small children won't let their limbs hang over the side of the bed in fear of the monster underneath. Even though he wanted to escape the car and knew it offered him no protection, he didn't wish to be outside with me.

"Sorry about this," I spoke through the bloody hole after his shredded leg was finally removed. Quickly, I levitated the car again and flung it into the hole in the building, keeping the force equivalent to that of a speeding car. The sound of rending and screeching metal replaced the wet thud of the door hitting the robber, but the crash that followed was much the same – albeit on a larger and more satisfying level. The hole became even larger after the car's frame settled three-fourths of the way inside the building.

I waited a few minutes to make sure the scene looked correct and to ensure no witnesses survived. No thoughts or emotions emanated from the ruined structure. I let out a deep breath of satisfaction as I swayed on my feet slightly. The pressure and anxiousness I didn't even realize I had been carrying was lifted from me during the after-kill high I always got. I reached into my pocket for the money I took and pulled out a few bills.

"Well damn," I said, putting the rest of the money back. "I still need to find a few cars." I unscrewed the cap to the bottle of soda and took a swig, enjoying the fizz as it went down my throat. Recapping the drink, I put the other one under my arm and took off into the sky in search of some food before I went car shopping.

* * *

**End notes:** I'm really sorry about not posting this on Saturday. Halo 4 is slightly addicting and I didn't get a free chance to finish the chapter. Expect another one this Saturday.

Also, I changed the rating from 'T' to 'M,' simply because this story is going to get even more violent than it already is and I don't want to take the chance of the story being taken down or something.


	3. Captive Audience

_{… "What would you have me do?" I asked, following her through a long hallway toward a bright room._

_"Dr. Virgil Stein. Medical Doctor, Surgeon, finished medical school in four years," she rambled off, not even turning to look at me. "Like me, you're a problem solver. I went over your career as a practitioner – both on and off the grid. You're brilliant-yet-dirty. I'm in need of your expertise, as I cannot finish the project I'm working on without help."_

_"What kind of project? You haven't even given me a quote – and I do expect to be payed, alien or not." We entered the room, which turned out to be a small operating room. It was pristine, the instruments and operating table were a shiny metallic color. She turned to me and cocked an eyebrow._

_"I'm no alien," she replied. "As for payment…how does immortality sound?" I could feel my eyebrows rise as I stared her down._

_"You're serious?" I questioned after she didn't elaborate. She gave no response to my question. "That's…fine." I finally got out, sounding a lot less enthusiastic than I actually was._

_She handed me a folder that I didn't see her carry in. "Be here tomorrow at 8:00 AM." She strolled out of the room without a second glance…"}_

**-Chapter 3: Captive Audience-**

The jet engine saturated the cabin in white noise and I found myself staring through Jasper's forehead as he conversed with Alice. Their voices mixed with the engine noise and my eyes drooped. How long had it been since my last injection? I didn't juice up at the hotel, so it must have been this morning – or yesterday morning, since it was past midnight now. I opened up my backpack and pulled out my syringe case, ejecting one. The translucent orange fluid swirled inside the clear glass tube.

The formula didn't _really_ need to be orange, but I find it's easier to color code them so I can keep track. HLV, HLV2, and its iterations get a blue hue; this one gets orange. I haven't actually come up with a cool name or code-word for it yet, so for now it's just the orange formula.

"Why don't you try to get some _real_ sleep, Emily?" Ryan asked, moving to the seat beside mine as he stared at me with his golden gaze. It didn't take all too long for the much cooler-looking red hue of his eyes to fade from his diet of animal blood. His thoughts pointed out the significant dark circles on my face and the red blotches on the whites of my eyes. They gave vampires a run for their money.

"I've gone almost a month without sleep, Ryan." I mumbled, tapping the side of the syringe to float the air bubbles to the top. I squeezed the plunger and a few orange drips slid down the needle. "If I stop the injections _now_, so close to the Volturi conflict, I might as well not even show up to fight."

_There won't be a fight,_ Alice thought to me. I pushed the needle through my bicep and injected the serum. A sigh left my lips as the haze and sluggishness lifted from my mind – I felt alert and alive like no cup of coffee – or twenty – could provide.

"I've seen your visions, Alice," I said, clipping the empty syringe back in place. "Mine, as well. Just because you don't see anything happening, doesn't mean it won't. Aro knows how your ability works; it's easily circumvented – Victoria is proof of that."

"There will be a fight?" Nahuel asked, shuffling back toward our group and looking absolutely uncomfortable as he moved down the aisle. He flinched as the plane jolted slightly.

"No," Alice answered, giving me a glare and mentally telling me to shut up. "Once the Volturi have seen you, there will be no threat of exposure from Renesmee and other vampire-human hybrids. He won't have a reason to fight us."

"I can give you several." I bit back, rolling my eyes and looking out the window. From our height, I could see the edges of sunlight peaking up over the horizon. We were somewhere over Mexico, but I wasn't sure where exactly.

"You think they'll start a fight anyway?" Jasper questioned softly.

I nodded. "From what I understand, they feel threatened by the size of your…our…family," I corrected myself as per Alice's mental demand. "They already wanted Alice and Edward for their abilities. Then Bella comes along with her mental shield and they're even more envious. Finally, Ryan and I come along – not to mention the wolves and even Renesmee.

"Like all those with power, Aro will fear the loss of that power. As far as we know, he has no idea what Ryan and I can _really_ do; but when he does figure it out, I guarantee he'll put everything he has into acquiring…or destroying us."

"I would have seen him decide…" Alice spoke, mostly to herself.

"You rely on your ability too much, Alice," I shook my head. "It may not turn into a fight _this time_, but this cannot end peacefully with Aro running the show."

"Just don't turn this into a fight, Emily," Ryan said to me aloud. "You know I love you, but we don't need your theatrics. This is more than you and me; you start something with these Volturi and the whole family will have to get involved."

"Whatever," I huffed. Ryan really did know me. "I'll let Huilen and Nahuel try to convince them first; I'll even let them make the first move when Aro decides he doesn't care. But if and when they attack, I call dibs on Alec – I need his ability to complete my witch twin set." Ryan smiled and nodded while Jasper let out a small laugh, before pulling Alice onto his lap.

Ryan's thoughts drifted back to November – to one of the few…altercations I had with our new family. It was just past my birthday and I had begun testing the orange formula on myself, to see how it affected my conscious state.

* * *

_"Ryan!" Renesmee bounced up to me with a grin on her face. She reached forward and placed her too-warm hand on my face._

_I smiled. Apart from Emmet, Renesmee was the only one who didn't mind being levitated. I had been getting a better handle on my control – both bloodlust and telekinesis – and had taken to floating several things at once to help my concentration. The little hybrid considered it less of a control exercise and more of a play time for herself. "Of course," I responded to her mental inquiry as Bella nodded her agreement. "Let's go fly!"_

_"Faster!" Nessie squealed from over fifty feet in the air. I was levitating a few feet off the ground as well; it was a definite challenge, but if my sister could do it, so could I. Speaking of Emily, the heavy metal music mixed with a roaring engine signaled her approach._

_"Maybe later, squirt," I told her, taking her down to the ground gently before I touched down. The engine and music grew louder before being cut off, leaving only the steady heartbeat and breathing of Emily. The door of her car creaked open and slammed shut. "Why don't you go find your mom?" She darted off to the mansion at my suggestion and I followed slowly after her._

_As I strolled through the back door I caught sight of my sister heading into the kitchen, looking very distracted. I darted in after her, having absolutely nothing else to do. Being around Emily was practically painless now – thirst wise. I still got uncomfortable around small groups of other humans, but one could say I was 'acclimated' to my dear sister's scent. Her back was to me as I glanced at her, but I could tell she was holding something in her left hand._

_"Another weapon of mass destruction?" I joked. She jumped, as though I startled her. But it was nearly _impossible_ to startle Emily; what with the mind reading, emotion sensing, and future telling. I put on my serious face and walked up to her. "What's the deal, Em?"_

_"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head and turning around to face me. She closed the round metal object in her hand with a snap and put it back in the pocket of her pants. "Just running a few tests."_

_"On yourself, you mean," I concluded, letting out a sigh and running my hand across my forehead. "What in the world has you so distracted? And…was that a pocket watch I saw?"_

_Even beyond the whole 'serial killer' quirk, my sister was an odd one. She's overconfident and malicious – downright volatile – yet loyal to those she deems 'friend.' Another oddity of hers was her hate of clocks and timepieces. As most people know, very nearly all clocks and watches will either gain or lose seconds – or even minutes – as time goes on. While that's mostly OK for the average citizen, Emily cannot stand that imperfection. She can recognize the subtle flaws in the design, and her ability pulls at her mind to fix it._

_Needless to say, the only clock Emily can normally stand is the one on her phone – or anything synced through a satellite._

_"It meets my expectations," Emily smirked at me, but it did not reach her eyes. "I'm using it to monitor my body's reactions to a new serum." The other vampires in the house all paused to listen into the conversation._

_"Of course you are," I rolled my eyes, but could not help but worry. Emily was a fucking genius at chemistry, but it didn't sit with me that she would use herself as her own guinea pig. "What are you testing, and shouldn't you be doing this in your lab?" Brock Labs wasn't exactly booming commercially, but Emily spent several hours a week there – sometimes a whole weekend – doing her own science projects. I'd never actually been there, however; she was very secretive when she wanted to be._

_"It's more of a …field test," she replied, shrugging as she opened up the refrigerator and extracted a bottle of SoBe. "I'm working on a way to make sleep obsolete. Right now I'm on…thirty-nine hours, twenty-one minutes, and eight seconds awake." She pulled out her gold pocket watch to verify her timing before clicking it shut._

_"Is that safe?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and giving my sister a hard look._

_"That's what this test is for," she shrugged again and popped the top off the drink. She brought it to her lips before cursing. "Fuck. Drinking caffeine would kind of void the results." I think she was talking mostly to herself as she poured out the liquid down the sink. "It's not perfected yet," she continued, moving the empty bottle between her hands and turning to face me, "but constant injections _should_ keep my brain firing at…nearly full speed." She continued looking at the wall behind me, appearing in a daze._

_A hiss from the living room interrupted our conversation; it was obviously loud enough for Emily to hear, as she clenched her jaw and stormed out of the kitchen. I followed her into the living room to find Rosalie giving her a look of disgust mixed with some other emotion. My sister glared back at her evilly, but didn't have her trademark smirk on her face this time. Edward and Bella were outside with Renesmee, but nobody else was home – not even Emmet or Esme. If this turned into a fight, it would be up to me to keep Emily from killing Rosalie._

_"I'm not the one with the apparent human fetish," Emily said aloud, responding to Rosalie's thoughts. "I would have thought you'd already gotten your rocks off with Bella and her demon spawn."_

_Rosalie growled in response and leaned forward. She appeared to be struggling not to crouch down and attack._

_"Right. You caught me, Rosalie," Emily drawled out, sarcasm oozing, "I'm only sticking around because I want one of you to bite me." She shifted the bottle she still held into her left hand – her right hand, now freed, was twitching toward her holstered knife._

_"Emily…" I warned, inching as close as I dared._

_Edward and Bella blurred into the room, the front door crashing against the wall as it swung open. Renesmee was clinging to Bella's back as she looked on at the two hotheads._

_"Rosalie," Edward said in a quiet voice, "just let it go. We all need to calm down." Bella's eyes darted from Emily to Rosalie and back again, trying to figure out what was going on, no doubt._

_"What she's doing to her own body…" Rosalie cut herself off, her growling quieting down and her posture straightening. "She could be so much more than this. She could be-"_

_"Normal?" Emily finished, her voice sharp._

_Rosalie nodded. Emily's body shuddered and the mansion literally vibrated, causing the windows to rattle and the floors to groan. In a split second, Rosalie's body was flung backward and pinned to the far wall of the living room. Emily walked up to Rosalie's immobile form and glared up at her._

_"I don't think you'd care to see my definition of normal," Emily said putting her head in her hand. She looked absolutely exhausted. Edward made a move forward, but I told him to stop through my thoughts. Emily's shield was up – the nearly invisible film subtly distorting the light around her – and it would be useless to try to stop her._

_Rosalie said nothing, but looked absolutely terrified. She'd seen what my sister could do first hand, sure, but being her victim was another thing entirely. She was completely helpless; not exactly a common occurrence for a vampire._

_"You keep visualizing Bella's desire to become a vampire," Emily continued, tilting her head to the side and grinning wider. "I think you're under a misconception. You see, I don't need to ask or beg to get what I want. I don't currently have need to be a vampire, and so I am not." She moved the bottle out of her hand and suspended it in the air between the two of them. "And what I do with my own body is my business."_

_Rosalie said nothing and Emily paused, probably listening in to her thoughts. Suddenly, Rosalie was screaming and writhing in pain. Edward and I bolted forward to restrain Emily, but we were thrown back and pinned to our own walls. Bella was pushed out of the room along with Renesmee, who had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Rosalie's squirming and shrieking form._

_I looked back at Rosalie and noticed that it was not Jane's power that Emily was using on her. No, it was much worse. Tiny fissures cracked up along her arms to her face, leaking out venom. The venom, though, was not falling to the floor; it was flowing through the air, funneling into the SoBe bottle hovering in space like it was caught in a tractor beam. Once it was full, Rosalie's form dropped to the ground and her screaming turned to whimpers._

_Emily grabbed the bottled venom and twisted the cap onto it, holding it close to her face and tilting it back and forth. The pale yellow color sizzled and rocked inside the glass container like hot grease. She placed the bottle down on the floor and walked out of the house – her heartbeat fading away as Edward and I slid down the wall, finally released._

* * *

"Yes," I said to Ryan, coming out of his memory, "well, at least we discovered that formula induced aggressive behavior under intense emotions. I fixed the glitch, don't worry." I smirked at him.

"I'm surprised you're still walking around," Ryan shook his head at me, trying to suppress a small smile. "Emmet was absolutely _pissed_ at what you did."

I sighed. "I did apologize," I winced, "and to tell you the truth, for some fucked up reason I think Rosalie actually respects me _more_, now." Even with the mind reading, I don't think I'll ever fully understand Rosalie.

Emmet wasn't the only one who was upset, though. I suppose it had never really sunken into the Cullen's minds that I really was _that_ volatile, as Ryan described me. Sure, I was a badass serial killer who killed several newborn vampires, but my madness had never been directed at one of them before. When I eventually came back to the mansion a few days later, their thoughts and emotions were filled with fear and anger and disbelief. It was quite comical from an outside perspective, I'm sure; a large group of vampires fearing for their lives from a single human girl.

In a way, I was grateful for Irena's tattle-tale adventure to the Volturi. Once there was another enemy to fight – another trial to face – they stopped looking at me like I was a monster.

* * *

**End notes:** This one's a day early, but whatever.

Also, I saw the last (hopefully) Twilight movie. I've never actually expressed my dislike of the films online, but I thought you should know I thought Breaking Dawn part 2 was horrible. I love the books and hate the movies (though that's a pretty popular trend) and this last one was way too rushed. It felt like the director was sprinting through the 'boring parts' to get to the fight at the end.


	4. Your Honor, I Object!

_{… The screams from the room echoed down the hallway and into the operating room. I shuddered at the noise, but continued on in my work._

_I had learned early on not to question Emily. She was…something _else_. She was a monster, but I had to do this – not for her, but for myself. As much as I hated to admit it, Emily knew how to motivate someone._

_I looked down on the young girl knocked out on the slab before me. She was young – probably not even seventeen – but she would never have a future outside of this place. 'Test subjects,' Emily called them._

_'Human beings!' I had argued back. She just smirked at me, like she knew something I did not… };_

**-Chapter 4: Your Honor, I Object!-**

I dropped the granola bar wrapper and watched it shoot behind me as I sped through the trees. I swallowed my bite before removing the scarf from my face and sticking the rest of the bar in my mouth. It was cold as shit right now and if it weren't for my shield, the wind would have turned me into a popsicle.

We were nearly there – finally! The future was murky from the wolves involvement, which made Alice extremely uncomfortable. This led to our group practically running through the airport when we landed; I didn't even get a chance to eat properly. Luckily, I _had_ injected myself again; so I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon.

_…be destroyed!_

_…not here and no way to track…_

"Alice!" I called. She slowed her sprint and glanced back at me. "I can hear their thoughts up ahead." She nodded and slowed to a stop. I touched down beside her, followed by the rest of our group.

"How do we want to do this?" Jasper asked. Alice closed her eyes, but still got nothing. From the thoughts of our group, I could tell we were not close enough to hear our family.

I tuned their conversation out as I focused on the thoughts around me – straining to read further out. I could hear the Volturi's thoughts but not…oh! Of course; Bella would be shielding the group by now. I wouldn't be able to hear our side's thoughts until I was under the shield as well.

_"…she is absolutely unique…"_ Aro's voice was projected through several of the Volturi's thoughts. He was conversing with Edward about the possibility of another hybrid.

"Alice," I said, drawing her attention. "Edward knows we're here. Move closer and wait for his signal." She nodded and I hovered above the ground, waiting for Edward to give the word.

I really didn't have to wait for them to blur away. Suddenly, the name 'Alice' was repeated over and over in the minds of the Volturi. I flew off after our group. Alice and Jasper were in the front, followed by Kachiri, Nahuel and Huilen, and finally Ryan and me. Ryan opted for running, so I brought up the rear as we broke into the snow-covered clearing and found ourselves face-to-face with an absurd number of vampires and werewolves. My shield shuddered, pulsing outward further in response to the potential threat.

It was very creepy how every one of them – Volturi and…not Volturi alike – stared at us as we crossed the field to join the rest of the 'good guys.' We passed the invisible mental barrier Bella was projecting and took our places near the front of the group, and I was immediately assaulted by our side's thoughts. Not surprisingly, the red-eyed vampires were obsessing over me and my ability to fly. Hmm, it seems the Cullens have been keeping me a secret from their friends. I pulled my hood up and put my hands in my pockets; someone should start a fire or something, it's too damn cold.

The situation I was now in was very interesting. The Volturi stood over a football field length away from our group – the three ancient leaders in front. From their thoughts, they were considering what to do with us. Caius had voted to destroy everyone here while Marcus had deemed Renesmee no threat to exposure. Aro was hesitant to fight before our arrival, and even more so now that Ryan and I had emerged. Aro's power was very useful for his position; he was able to learn every thought you had ever had with just a touch. He knew what I was capable of – and he wanted me, badly.

Huilen and Nahuel stepped forward to tell their origin story to Aro, who was mentally sweating under the very real possibility of a legitimate battle. I took the opportunity to survey the scene before me. The first thing I noticed was a…mist? Yes, it was a nearly-invisible mist – similar in appearance to my shield – and was covering Bella's mental shield like a blanket. I let my mind reading ability reach out and scan the minds of the Volturi, searching for the cause.

Ah, there! Standing beside Jane was her twin brother, Alec. He was the one with the mist ability – which should have rendered us completely immobile with its sense-deprivation effect. I smirked at my good luck and let my original ability loose upon the small boy. The phantom gears shifted inside my head and pulled and prodded against Alec's mind. Reality flickered and I wasn't cold any more.

_The ropes were tight and I could find no weakness in the knots. My limbs were already numb and my back ached from the wooden post pressed against it. The fire beneath me grew hotter and hotter and my sister began to scream._

_"NO!" I shouted out, struggling again although I knew it would do no good. The flames reached Jane before me and I could not look away. I would watch her burn…_

I sucked in a breath as the world spun back into focus. Alec's ability could be _extremely_ useful in a fight against multiple vampires. Nahuel was only half way through his story, so I took the time to acquire as many of the Volturi's abilities as I could.

I targeted Aro first, but he was not actively using his ability. Damn it! This could be extremely irritating if the rest of the Volturi were not currently using their powers. I moved onto the small vampire behind Aro – Renata, the physical shield – her gift wasn't as useful as the shield I had, but it was one I could take. The skittish vampire seemed to be using her repelling gift nearly all the time when she was near her master, so it was no trouble to yank her ability out and add it to my collection.

Chelsea's and Marcus' gifts were the only other two I acquired from the Volturi's side. Chelsea – like Renata – seemed to constantly be using her gift to bind everyone's loyalty to Aro, and so it was no trouble to snatch hers up as well. Marcus' gift was permanently on, though it wasn't anything special compared to my telepathy or pathokinesis.

I was brought out of my ability-feast by Aro's thoughts, which were directed toward me for a moment before shuffling back to the hybrid situation. I shifted my gaze to his own milky stare and cocked my eyebrow at him. His eye twitched, but surprisingly his thoughts continued on, undisturbed. Apparently he knew how to hide his thoughts very well; I didn't even get a chance to listen in to his mental slip before he recovered.

_"Is that your vote?"_ Caius asked.

_"It is,"_ Aro replied.

_"And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"_ Caius questioned. Joham – that must be Nauhel's father, then.

_"Perhaps we should speak with him,"_ Aro agreed, his thoughts reeling at the chance at studying the hybrids in depth.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said from our side. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded and looked to me once again. His thoughts were not so disguised this time; he wished to meet me. Beside me, Edward hissed; he must have heard Aro's thoughts as well. This would be an interesting encounter, to say the least. I would take my brother's advice and not instigate a confrontation, but I would be sure to make Aro as uncomfortable as I possibly could. And when it comes to making people with power uncomfortable, nothing does the trick like taking that power away.

The greedy Volturi leader already knew everything the Cullens did about my gift, so he probably wanted the chance to ask me to be in his guard. He knew I would say no, but he would ask anyway. And when I showed an ounce of weakness, he would attempt to strike me down; because like a billionaire ultimately fears poverty, Aro fears his position challenged. He simply could not allow someone as powerful as I to exist uncontrolled.

_"Now that that issue is resolved,"_ Aro declared, clasping his hands, _"let us move on to the lovely specimen before us."_

Aro glided closer to our group, flanked by Demetri and Felix, with frail Renata drifting close behind. Several low growls vibrated through the Cullen's chests at Aro's approach, but I waved them off. I had to do this on my own.

_How mesmerizing_, Aro thought to me as his small group halted twenty feet in front of me, still on the outside of Bella's shield. Alec's mist receded around them. _You wield enough power to overcome multiple vampires and yet…you are still human._

I inclined my head, showing I heard his thoughts. It was very intelligent of him to keep his distance, as he had no idea which powers I had acquired in my short time in his presence. I would imagine someone as twisted as Aro would have a few secrets he wouldn't want getting out, and having your every thought downloaded – through your own ability, no less – would not be wanted in the slightest. I smirked at the underlying unease coming off him in small amounts. I raised my eyebrows and extended my arms, gesturing to Aro to speak aloud.

"Ah, yes," Aro began, smiling while eyeing the vampires behind me, before settling on me again. I couldn't help but notice the quick detour his eyes made to my right hip before flashing back to my face. "I'll get right to the point, my dear. Your gifts are…priceless; I would be very honored if you would consider joining the guard."

"I could give you a demonstration, you know," I remarked, ignoring his 'request.' My hand curled around the handle of the knife on my hip and I quickly drew it, the impenetrable metal not even scraping against the holster. "I bet I could hit Caius' heart from here." I tilted my head to the side to peer around Aro's body and smirked at the pale-haired ancient.

Aro gritted his teeth as his smile fell slightly. "OK, then," Aro started again. "_Would you_ join my guard, Emily?"

"Do I strike you as someone fit for law enforcement?" I parried, once again ignoring his question.

"Cara mia, your gifts are simply extraordinary!" Aro exclaimed, seeming to grow more excited as he prepared to persuade me. He knew I wasn't as…docile…as the Cullens; and though he knew I would most probably tell him 'no,' he knew the draw of power that being in the Volturi gave was something very alluring to 'my type of person.' "You would want for _nothing_ and would have all the power, respect, and luxury you could ever _dream_ of!"

"No," I said softly, instantly deflating his upbeat mood like throwing a switch. "I have all the power I need, including some of your guard, and if I ever need anything I just take it anyway. You really don't have anything I want." I shrugged. "I'm really doing you a service in declining you, Aro. I'm not very good at following orders or working under someone."

Aro's eyes narrowed and Caius strode up to him, linking their hands together. Aro tilted his head as he went over Caius' extremely angry and murderous thoughts toward me, and I took the time to prepare for the inevitable threats to come. Focusing on Alec's ability, I let the numbing mist diffuse from my mind and directed it toward the large body of Volturi guard and witnesses. I didn't ensnare them with it, however, I merely let it drift and linger very close – ready to immobilize at a moment's notice.

Aro started shaking his head at Caius' suggestion to offer me immortality – which was their word for vampirism. The fleeting image of Rosalie's venom being drained from her body flashed through his mind. I found myself growing very irritated at his pesky talent; absolutely no privacy. Caius grew irritated with Aro shaking his head at their one-sided conversation and decided to verbalize his suggestions.

"You know too much for us to leave you alive," Caius sneered at me. "Your abilities are too dangerous to be left unchecked. Either join us, or we will destroy you."

An ultimatum wasn't exactly cause for a fight, but my pride wouldn't allow me to submit to the will of these vampires. Without a visual cue, my numbing mist ensnared the entirety of the Volturi guard and their witnesses. Gasps, snarls, and the panicking shuffling of vampire bodies echoed across the field as Alec's own mist diffused into the air. Demetri and Felix crouched to spring or defend, Aro held perfectly still with Renata behind him, and Caius growled lowly after cataloguing his fallen army.

"You're welcome to try," I taunted, lifting all five of them four feet off the ground with my mind. Vampires were incredibly strong, sure, but take away any leverage and their strength is useless.

"Emily," Aro started, "I'm sure we can work something-"

"NO!" Caius half-shouted, half-growled at Aro. "Now you see? See what your greed has done this time, Aro? We should have killed them all straight away!" His speech was cut short by the metallic rending of sense-deprived vampires fighting each other in the distance.

"I'm not a vampire and I don't work for you, under you, or with you," I said, Caius' eyes snapping to mine. "I should kill you for being such greedy, overconfident bullies, but. You do have your use in keeping the world from total chaos. Go back to Volterra. Go back to your fucking castle and do your job; and if you really want to throw down with me, fine. You're free to enforce your rules and try to kill me – try. Just don't go on trying to rationalize it." Aro remained silent but his thoughts were racing as his guard struggled with my phantom hold.

"Of course we can make an exception," Aro said, his voice only slightly shaking. He turned to Caius. "As she has demonstrated, Emily is as much a part of the supernatural world as the shape shifters are. She is no threat to exposure."

_Dude, Emily's a total badass_ Emmet's thoughts cut through my head. I turned to smirk at him before dropping the remaining Volturi to the ground. I released my hold of the mist and nodded my head.

Aro reluctantly turned his back to me after retreating several steps to look at his guard. "Dear ones," he called out to the shaken, but recovering, guard. "We do not fight today!"

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," Aro said to Carlisle as the 'fearless' guard started retreating behind him. Even the ones he brought with him to speak with me were anxious to leave. "My friend, Carlisle – how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders.

"And my dear," Aro turned to me again. "Emily, I am so very sorry for my brother's behavior toward you." His words sounded completely convincing, but they were just words. Of course he didn't mean anything he said. I inclined my head but said nothing in response.

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle addressed coldly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro replied. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again." Carlisle said with a note of finality. Aro nodded and glanced at me again, desire and greed running rampant in his thoughts and emotions, then turned and followed the rest of the guard into the tree line.

Disbelief and suspicion hung in the air for a moment, before being replaced with joy and relief. Bella's shield fell, finally, and the euphoria that the cheering vampires expelled was invigorating. I holstered my knife and stretched my fingers out – they were still tight from how strongly I was gripping the handle.

I turned, and smiled at Ryan, who returned the grin with his own. I had no doubt that Aro would be back, but for now I would allow myself to relax.

* * *

**End notes:** We've reached a strange point, loyal followers. It's pretty much all original plot from here on out.

Bad news as well: the semester is coming to an end for me and I will probably be writing this story less (expect one more chapter before the short hiatus). As soon as school is over with until the new year I'll get back on the horse, I promise.


	5. After Party

_{… I tilted the foam cup up to my lips and took in a small sip of the warm coffee as the computer loaded. It had been a gift from Emily, much like my apartment and cell phone. The bitch was loaded._

_I set the cup down and pulled up my email. A single message was sitting in the inbox; from Dr. Leere, my colleague from several years ago._

**_Dr. Stein, I hope this reaches you well. I'm not sure where to start, but you need to listen to this. They're gone; like, all of them! Vesper, Warren, Leo…they're just gone without a trace._**

**_The police are ecstatic – albeit confused. No one new has set up in Chicago in their place, so it looks like you're the luckiest bastard who ever lived! Give me a call some time and we'll go out and celebrate._**

**_-Gregory-_**

_I flipped the lid on my laptop closed and put my head in my hands._

_"What have I gotten myself into?" …}_

**-Chapter 5: After Party-**

"I'm a leprechaun," Bella giggled out.

"I'm not actually here right now," I added.

"I have four eyes."

"My blood is pure gasoline."

"Oh my god," Maggie clutched her head in her hands and took a step back. "This is just _impossible_!"

"Trust me," I assured the petite lie-detecting vampire, "I know exactly how you feel."

After the non-battle, about half of the large group the Cullens had assembled left right away. Luckily, the Amazonians stuck around to speak with Renesmee – Zafrina took an instant liking to her – and I was able to siphon off a useful illusionary power. The Denali clan left as soon as they could, as they were still grieving for Irina's death – she was killed by Caius before our group arrived with Nahuel and Huilen.

The Irina incident – as I had taken to calling it – was really sort of a catch-22. What exactly was she supposed to think, seeing a supernaturally gifted child – pale as a vampire, no less – hanging around with a coven of vampires? If she would have withheld the information and – imagining Renesmee actually _was_ an immortal child – Aro read her, she would be destroyed.

It was a dick move on Caius' part, though, having her destroyed for 'bearing false witness.' Her intentions weren't malicious; the situation was just fucking nuts.

I turned my head and eyed Jasper, who was standing near Bella but was watching me. I let out a small grin as I picked up on his thoughts. He was going over what I had done to the Volturi, then debating whether I was too much of a threat to be alone with Alice. Jasper picked up on my jolt of humor, though, and quickly diverted his line of thought. It was strange to a vampire, I'd imagine – almost a reverse of their instincts toward the Quileute shape shifters – in that I set off none of their basal fight-or-flight responses, and yet I was even more dangerous than any wolf.

I was jerked out of my internal monologue by Stephen's thoughts, which were directed at me. Vladimir and Stephan had been wanting to speak with me ever since the Volturi tucked tail and ran. In fact, they would have followed suit if I had not been there. I shot an apologetic smile at Bella and Maggie as I stood from my seat and headed outside in the direction of the Romanians.

_Would it be possible to speak privately? Perhaps in the clearing?_ Vladimir questioned me as I closed in on their still forms by the tree line.

I turned my head slightly as I caught Edward's curious and wary thoughts. _I'll be fine_. I lifted my mental shield to reassure him.

"Lead the way," I gestured to the forest and the two vampires were off like a shot, obviously not used to moving at human speed. I smirked and took off after the two Dracula-wanna-bees. They were either well versed in how Alice's visions worked or had not prepared what they wanted to discuss with me fully, as I had received no visions to clue me in. I mentally checked my knife and padded my shield, feeling comforted in my defense.

I touched down in the barren white field and crossed my arms over my chest, inclining my head to give the two vampires the go-ahead to start speaking. Since I didn't want Alice peeking in on our conversation, I started to randomly decide to either go back to the Cullen mansion or head down to La Push. This would cause her visions of my future to shimmer in and out, and hopefully dissuade her from peeking.

"We are far enough away that the mind reader cannot hear us?" Stephan questioned.

I nodded, and also projected Bella's mental shield around the three of us just in case. "There's no guarantee Alice won't see, but I should be able to block most of our conversation out as well."

"You are quite the treasure, Emily Ambrose." Stephan said. "So powerful – enough to send the Italian scum running – and yet still a fragile human." He grinned at me.

"With your gifts, you must know," Vladimir continued, "that they will come back for you and your talent."

"It crossed my mind," I cocked an eyebrow at the two creepers and waited for them to get to the point, though I had an idea where it was headed. I shifted my focus to La Push for a few seconds, then tuned back into what they were saying.

"We see more than most," Stephan said. "More than the Italians and more, still, than your…_family_. We know you understand what will become of you if you choose to continue on with the Cullens. They will annihilate you all."

"We also see…that you are different than your family," Vladimir continued his companion's thought seamlessly. "And not just because you are human and they are not. You have a bloodlust in you – a darkness. We believed it would be Carlisle and his coven that would bring an end to Aro's rule, but now we see it is _you_ who holds the best chance at destroying them."

"Allow us to aid you," Stephan smirked evilly.

"Aro and his guard…" I started, but then shook my head. "They do need to be killed, and I would absolutely _love_ to be the one to do it. But – I like the way the world is now. If the Volturi were to fall tomorrow, both the Human and Vampire race would suffer great loss. Without someone to police you, vampires would begin attacking humans without restriction."

"Surely you can understand that this would be the natural course," Vladimir spoke. They seemed to take turns, I noticed. "This was how it was in our time of rule. This is how it would be again."

"Times are different now," I countered. "Nuclear weapons and incendiary rounds didn't exist back during your rule. The Volturi got that one right – being incognito. If you're in with me, you'll need to leave your dreams of world domination behind."

Vladimir scowled while Stephan flat out growled at me. They made no move to respond, but their thoughts were rebelling against my ideals – they missed being thought of as gods and worshipped.

"I can't – won't – give you _that_," I continued. "But I _can_ guarantee you Aro and Caius' positions in the supernatural world. I'm not one to sit on a thrown all day."

"This is…disappointing," Vladimir said after a moment. Both ancient vampires were balancing on the edge of a decision. They really, _really_ wanted Aro dead; but at the same time, they longed for the titles and royalty that was stolen from them.

"I can see you're not ready to commit," I shrugged, but then narrowed my eyes. "I'll give you some time to think it through, but don't be idiots" I put a slight pressure – though enough to crush a human – upon their bodies using telekinesis and they sagged under the force. "Would you rather rule over your kind or be destroyed along with the Volturi?"

I released my hold on them and they gritted their teeth together. They knew I had them. Even if they could kill me right now, it would only be spitting into their own faces. Like they said, I was the best shot at finally stopping Aro since the Cullens. I gave them my phone number and flew off toward the mansion, not giving the Romanians a second glance.

* * *

The sunlight streaming into my window was what woke me up. I rolled over in bed and pulled my phone from the night stand. 7:12 AM Sunday. Holy shit, I slept for over thirty hours. I got up and stretched my limbs out, before shuffling into the bathroom.

My reflection still showed me with the too-deep dark circles under my eyes. I was still suffering from my month-long sleep-fast, but it seems my body got enough rest to function for a short while. I relieved my bladder and stepped into the shower to wake myself up and purge my skin of the grime that remained from our Amazon adventure. When I was finished with that, I dressed in my standard black shirt and cargo pants with tennis shoes – securing my knife and pocketing my phone and watch.

The sound and smell of bacon cooking as I descended the stairs actually made my mouth hurt – not to mention the gurgling my stomach was making. Jacob and Seth were already chowing down when I reached the kitchen, leaving Esme to slave over the stove. I did a mental check of the property and found that the last of the red-eyed vampires had left sometime during my quick nap.

"Hey, Emily!" Seth greeted me as I sat down at the table after grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew. Jacob nodded in my direction but his mouth was too full to even begin to form words.

"Hope you didn't eat all the food," I eyed Jake's too-full plate as I unscrewed the cap of my soda.

"It's OK, dear," Esme smiled at me as she placed a plate full of bacon and eggs down in front of me. "I have plenty." I smiled at her before reaching across the table for the last remaining piece of toast.

I had only begun to eat when I heard the telltale fragmented thoughts of Charlie Swan moving into my range. I double-timed my efforts at cleaning my plate, eager to catch up with the man.

Ryan thought it was wrong of me to associate with the Chief – and Bella didn't approve – but it was quite honestly one of my favorite things to do since Charlie saw Jake phase. The man in question had good instincts, being a cop, and was never completely at ease around me. In fact, from what I could feel of his emotions, he was even more wary of me than he was the vampires in the family. A serial killer hanging out with a police chief – it was much too dramatic to pass up.

"And she's back from hibernation!" Emmet boomed as he and Rosalie entered the kitchen. Rosalie scrunched her nose at the smell of human food mixed with wolf-stench, but smirked at her husband's joke. "Was it a rough winter, Ambrose?"

"Oh, you know," I sighed dramatically, taking a swig of my soda and dumping my now-empty plate in the sink. "Fighting off the Volturi single-handedly like a boss, it takes it out of you." Emmet grinned.

"Psh," Emmet waved his hand dismissively. "We could have taken them. Anyway, the Chief is going to be here any second and the newlyweds are still at their cabin – as long as they haven't trampled it yet." He wagged his eyebrows and laughed.

"Looking to make him uncomfortable before Bella gets back and kicks your ass?" I questioned. "Isn't Renesmee with them?"

"She's out hunting with Ryan, Alice, and Jasper." Rosalie answered, tugging on Emmet's arm to move him into the living room.

I followed the two of them into the living room and sat down in one of the many chairs. The TV was on and I watched a bit of it – the weather channel – before glancing in the direction of the front door as the Chief knocked. Esme flitted to the door and opened it slowly, a legitimate smile on her face already.

"Charlie, what a wonderful surprise! Come in." She moved out of the way for him to enter. "I'm afraid Bella and Edward are still at their house. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's OK. I'm in no rush; just decided to stop by before heading out to the rez," Charlie and Esme moved into the living room and the former eyed me suspiciously before sitting down near Emmet and Rosalie – incidentally the furthest away from me. "I'll be fine to wait as long as it's no trouble."

"No trouble," I shrugged at him before Esme could reassure him.

"Emily," Charlie nodded at me.

Charlie was no idiot – he'd have to be pretty intelligent to be the Chief of Police. He knew Jacob – as well as Seth and Leah – transformed into wolves. He knew Bella hand changed physically into whatever the Cullens were. He knew the child Bella and Edward adopted grew quickly and looked remarkably like his daughter. So it's safe to say he knew something was off or special about me as well, he just couldn't figure out where I fit in.

"Could I get you anything? Coffee?" Esme broke the awkwardness that was beginning to build.

"I could go for some coffee, thank you," Charlie grunted out and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. His hands never relaxed their grip on the armrests, though. Esme went into the kitchen to brew up a cup of coffee.

"So, catch any mass murderers lately?" I innocently asked. Emmet couldn't hold in his laugh, but at least it wasn't the booming one I'd learned to associate with him.

"No…it's been pretty quiet," Charlie answered, looking mildly suspicious, but mostly just confused.

"That's good," I replied, doing a mental pat on the back for bringing back the awkward silence.

Esme brought in the Chief's coffee at the same time Bella and Edward walked in. Charlie smiled at his daughter, but she was busy giving me the evil eye for messing with her father. I gave her an exaggerated shrug of the shoulders and stuck my bottom lip out, playing perfectly innocent. Edward sighed, but his thoughts betrayed him – he was mentally smirking at Charlie and my back and forth.

* * *

**End notes:** I've uploaded a new story, _Symbiosis_. It's a meta-fanfiction - meaning the main character is aware of the Twilight books while being _in_ the Twilight books (or in this case, after them). Only one chapter is up so far, but if you're into that sort of thing you should totes read it.

To the amazing reviewers of this story (zero), I will continue on as I have been: uploading a chapter a week, then rocking myself to sleep after absolutely nobody reviews them. Don't even bother trying to review this chapter just to make me feel better - I've already called you on it, and proceeding will only bring more misery and suffering.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. That's what lolcats are for.


	6. (Franken) Stein's Monster

_{… I was hesitant to enter the factory floor from the sounds that came from within. It was a metallic sound – like cutting into a car door. I raised my hand to knock, but decided to just walk through; Emily had a tendency to know when I was around._

_Her back was to me as the door opened, and I was hit with a wave of heat. I turned my head to catch my breath, before turning back to watch a most peculiar scene. Emily was throwing what looked to be pieces of a statue into one of the incinerators._

_"I wasn't aware you were working today, Dr. Stein." Emily stated, not bothering to turn around. I halted my procession toward her and swallowed._

_"You killed them? Did you do – was it you?" I stuttered out. Emily shut the lid to the incinerator and wiped her hands on her pants before turning to look at me._

_"Probably; you'll have to be more specific," her eyes glinted with a sort of playful malice, and I had the thought that she knew exactly who I was talking about._

_"Chicago," I clarified. I didn't want to imagine what it would mean if I needed to narrow it down further._

_"You ask too many questions," she smiled, but that was the only confirmation I got. "But you're in luck. I need you for one last job, and then you'll get your…reward."_

_"Name it." …};_

**-Chapter 6: (Franken) Stein's Monster-**

Things were very boring these past months. Nothing especially huge had happened since we nearly fought with the Volturi, and I could see the vamily around me slip into its own sort of mundane, everyday existence. Carlisle would work at the hospital, Esme would work around the house, Rosalie would work on the cars and stare at herself in the mirror, Emmet went through several game consoles, Alice flitted about in between her shopping adventures, and Edward and Bella were off doing married-couple things. Which is code for screwing, with small amounts of parenting sprinkled in to mix things up.

Ryan had asked me to help him with his ability, which was slightly irritating but also killed a good chunk of my downtime. He was certainly better – nowhere near my surgical-precision-level telekinesis – but he was making steady progress; he could fly without effort now. I ducked my head to hide my grin from Ryan as I remembered just how many trees he knocked over trying to beat me in a race. I really should have recorded it.

"Are you packed, Emily?" Alice questioned, practically appearing before me, in my bedroom. "That's OK, I know you aren't. And I know you are going into Seattle for a day or two to deal with your company, so I took the liberty of packing for you!"

I purposefully kept my expression blank as I stared her down. Alice's idea of clothing was skirts and frilly shirts and high heels. And since our destination was tropical, that would mean she packed bikinis and other useless things. I made a _very_ concrete decision to set fire to any clothing items that I did not approve of, and snorted out a suppressed laugh when a look of pure horror crossed Alice's face.

"You're worse than Bella!" Alice stormed out of the room with her hands in the air.

The plan was for everyone – even Jacob, Seth, and Leah; though we all knew Leah would never go – to fly down to Esme's own personal island for a week or two of fun in the sun. I protested, of course, not wanting the Volturi to come back for round two while we were so isolated from any help. In the back of my mind, though, I was celebrating. I was lazy by nature, and just thinking about doing absolutely nothing for an extended period of time – on a tropical island, no less – made my muscles relax on their own.

I didn't even have to convince Alice to use our private jet this time. She never questioned me about my avoidance of commercial flights, though her thoughts would sometimes circle around the issue. I know for a fact she had seen several visions of me setting off the metal detectors, and my lame explanation that I had a pacemaker. I wasn't about to question it, though, and I knew she knew I would never answer her questions about it.

My head swiveled around to the window and I caught sight of Ryan blurring out of the forest and toward the mansion.

"Hey, Ryan," I said in a normal voice as I slipped on my shoes and watched them lace themselves up. "Want to go on an adventure with me to Seattle?"

_Yeah, I'm in_, Ryan's thoughts sounded out with a hint of humor. _Though I hope you're not trying to squeeze in a few kills before we leave._

"Business," I huffed out in response. Sometimes I was amazed at how well my brother knew me. It was true, I was feeling the tell-tale signs of withdrawal creeping in on me. I felt more _enclosed_ and was growing more and more irritable.

Ryan's thoughts briefly flickered over the possibility of me trying out 'vegetarianism,' in a sense. There was no way in hell I was going to go slaughter animals – it just wasn't the same. I shook my head and pushed the gnawing desire down; I would find someone to play with after our vacation. I could tough it out that long.

I took my phone off the charger and put it in my pocket and headed downstairs, grabbing my car keys on the way out the door. Edward and Bella were sitting together, playing the piano, and they both glanced up as I walked past them and into the kitchen for my caffeine fix. Ryan met me in the garage, arms folded across his chest as he looked on at the collection of cars. I took a swig of soda and headed for my car.

This car of mine happened to be a Dodge Viper – black, of course, with a white double stripe running down the center. Rosalie was horrified when I changed the transmission from manual to automatic – and she had let me know anyone who knew anything about cars would be crazy to do what I did. I'm just not a manual kind of person – shifting gears looks cool on TV, but it's just dumb to deal with in real life. Besides, everything is tuned as perfectly as realistically possible, and it's plenty fast. Which is a good thing.

I entered the sleek vehicle and shut the door, giving the steering wheel a firm grip with both hands and grinning like a fool. Ryan opened the passenger door and sat down next to me, glancing at the door and making it shut without touching it. I rolled my eyes at his display and didn't give him the praise he was looking for. Closing a car door isn't exactly difficult in the grand scheme of things. I opened my palm and let the key fly into the ignition, tilting my head to the side as the key turned on its own. I gave my brother a smug smile and shifted into drive before taking off and speeding down the winding driveway.

"Show off," Ryan said loud enough for me to hear.

Once we were on the highway, I punched the gas and relaxed my grip on the wheel. We were going about 195 MPH, not quite up to the car's full speed, but according to my visions, keeping the car at this speed would prevent the only police officer we would come across from noticing us. I turned to look at my brother, who was sitting back in his seat with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. His thoughts were even muted.

I grinned evilly as I plugged my phone into the dashboard and selected a song. I cranked the volume up past the point of reasonably loud and hit play. The fantastic sounds of Billy Joel crackled out of the speakers and Ryan jolted severely in his seat.

"Come out Virginia, don't let me wait! You Catholic girls start much too late!" I shouted over the music as my brother gave me a 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Seriously?" Ryan questioned. He moved to turn down the volume, but I gave him a small jolt of Jane's power to stop him. For good measure, I cranked the volume a little higher and laughed out loud.

"So come on Virginia, show me a sign! Send up a signal, I'll throw you the line!"

Ryan's lips twitched and after a few verses he started to join in. A few Billy Joel songs later, we were entering the city limits of Seattle, so I rolled down the windows and educated the good city on some good music.

As we rolled to a stop at a red light, a convertible – which isn't really a good idea in Washington – pulled up beside us. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on your sense of humor – my iPhone shuffled into the Power Rangers theme song. Not the horrible techno bullshit that today's kids don't pay any attention to. I'm talking the guitar-riffing, face melting opening intro to the original _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_.

We kept straight faces throughout the entire light.

I turned down the music a few blocks later, as we were nearing Brock Labs. The company didn't have as big a building as I would have liked, but it _was_ tall enough to be considered a skyscraper. I pulled the car into a private, underground parking garage for the staff – and me, of course – and shut off the engine.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Ryan asked, following me up the stairwell and into the lobby.

"We never hang out anymore," I shrugged. "I have a few things to do if I'm going to be away on an island for a week or more, and I figured we could…bond or something." We walked past the receptionist and security guard, who nodded at us as we walked by.

"Emily," Ryan sighed. "I don't really…_enjoy_ your idea of bonding." His face was screwed up in an apologetic grimace as I hit the elevator call button and stepped back to wait for our ride up.

"I'm not asking you to go on a killing spree with me, Ryan," I said. "Although I can't believe the vampire version of you is just as tame as the human you."

"We're not talking about this," Ryan ended the conversation and stepped into the elevator the second the doors opened. I followed slowly after him and stuck in my keycard, allowing us up to my office.

Ryan gasped as we walked out of the elevator. Unlike the rest of the building, my office took up the entire top floor – it even had a helicopter pad, although I'd never had use of a helicopter. Thick glass panels surrounded the wide open area, with my desk standing in the middle. It was very stark, if I do say so myself.

"It's just so…you," Ryan laughed out. "So what do you even do here, just play queen in the castle in your enormous office?" I put a mock-shocked look on my face and pressed my hand over my heart.

"We do _science_ here, vampire," I extended my arms in an elaborate swoop. "The laboratories are on floors seven through nine. Well, the _legitimate_ ones are. The more fun areas are in the sub-basement."

"I'm not even going to ask," Ryan shook his head. "So, what kinds of things are your _legitimate_ labs up to?" He started sifting through some of the files on the desk. I'd have to remember to check in with the front desk for any items my secretary might have dropped off. I didn't allow her up in my office.

"I believe the biggest ones right now are a new insect repellant, medication for migraines, and a replicated formula for the red-colored Vault soda."

"You're ripping off of Coca-Cola now?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"That stuff was damn-good, and they _discontinued_ it! My lab, my rules," I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "It's too bad you won't be able to drink it without hating it. That could be my next project, though, coming up with food-products that vampires can ingest." I looked over to Ryan, who was sifting through another file.

"Who's Virgil Stein?" Ryan asked. My eyes narrowed, and I pulled the files from his hands.

"He was one of my staff members," I said.

"Was?"

"He…died," I tried to keep my face from expressing any kind of emotion. Ryan sighed and shook his head.

"Of course he did. What were you working on that was so important that you had to _kill_ the man who was working on it?"

"He wasn't working on it, at least not directly," I blurted out, opening up the file and sifting through the pages until I came to the right one. I handed him the stack and let him read through it.

"You were using vampire venom?" he questioned. "HLV-4? I'm not sure I understand – you continued your formula?"

"Yes," I sighed and sat down in the chair by my desk. "I needed an extra pair of hands, but I never explained the details to him. He…worked it out. He figured out the whole _vampire_ secret – he was starting to dig into things he shouldn't have been."

Ryan shook his head and put the file back on the desk. "You probably would have killed him anyway."

"No," I said right away, but then backtracked. "Well, I might have. I don't know. He was a damn-good doctor and did his job well – I would have liked to keep him, but he just wasn't trustworthy."

"You didn't even give him a chance," Ryan countered. "Did he plan on _doing_ anything with his knowledge?"

"No, and you're right. I should have given him a chance," I rubbed my forehead, trying to figure out what to say. "But…it was just _easier_ to kill him. I mean, why risk it?"

"Maybe you should start trusting people," Ryan told me after a few seconds.

"I trust you," I parried. "And the Cullens."

"But you don't have any friends," Ryan continued. "You don't have anyone to connect to outside of me, and now the Cullens. Maybe you should stop trying to control everything and give people a chance. Make some friends. And for the love of your damn car, would you stop killing people who are trying to help you?"

"I'll give it my best effort."

* * *

**End notes:** Ok, so I wasn't super late on this update like I thought I would be. I may or may not have miscalculated when finals week was for my school, so I may or may not have an update next Friday or Saturday. It remains to be seen.

Also, I was just kidding about reviewing. I'm OK with people reviewing. Really. No joke this time. In fact, from now on I'll include a SARCASM disclaimer after each of my end notes if I was, in fact, joking.

Just to reiterate: It is perfectly fine for you to review this story. I will not hate you if you review this story.


	7. Midnight

_{... She pressed her hand against the bandages that wrapped around her chest, hissing slightly as she went._

_"No problems with the surgery?" Emily asked me._

_"No, everything went perfectly. You…heal extraordinarily quickly, so you should be good to remove the bandages in-"_

_"Got it," she cut me off. "I know how to take care of myself, thanks." She shrugged on one of the many disposable robes and inched out of the bed, holding onto the railing to steady herself._

_"Very well," I stammered, afraid she would be upset at me. "I'll just…leave you to it, then, Ms. Emily."_

_"Dr. Stein," Emily called out to me before I could escape the room. I halted and turned to glance at her, her gaze locked onto mine. "I can read minds. Did I ever tell you that?"_

_I blanched and could not form any words. She _knew_. She knew I knew about her experiments. She knew I knew what she was experimenting _with_. Vampires. I gulped as she inclined her head and gave me a sad smile._

_"I really wish I didn't have to…" she cut off, never taking her eyes off me. I closed my eyes and bent my head down. It would do no good to run._

_I braced myself for pain, but instead a steady darkness swept me away into nothingness. It didn't hurt at all…};_

**-Chapter 7: Midnight-**

"Are you sure you don't want to fly home with me and come back tomorrow?" Ryan asked, checking out the mildly-impressive view of the city at night.

We had talked for over two hours about anything of consequence. It was …nice, having my brother to myself again without anyone else around. It felt like old times; just him and me going from town to town, having fun and hanging out. We also discussed our new family, and whether or not we'd become a permanent fixture in their coven or not. Ryan was, as expected, all for sticking around; he liked the family atmosphere. I told him I wasn't one-hundred-percent-sure on moving in for good, but I think we both know I would end up staying – just so we wouldn't be separated.

"I'm sure," I chuckled, leaning back in my chair. "I still have some of the orange formula and there's a vending machine in the lobby. I'll be just fine here, but I really need to get this stuff signed off." I shook my head at the thought of myself _ever_ doing any sort of paperwork, but chemistry was my niche and I actually enjoyed my work. "You wouldn't believe how many things the CEO has to sign. On TV all they have to do is walk around with a cup of coffee and tell people what to do. Bruce Wayne never had to sign off on scheduled office parties or apply for chemical permits."

"You're not exactly Bat Man, either," Ryan smirked at me. His smile inverted and he walked over to my desk. "I just don't like you injecting yourself with that stuff. I mean the first time you did…well, we all know how that went. Get some sleep if you need it – you don't have to be running full-tilt 24/7."

"It's perfectly safe!" I protested. "There was a small miscalculation – which I fixed – and I'm considering submitting it for evaluation in a few years. Who knows, within the next decade or so sleep may be a thing of the past." I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of my soda.

"Fine, fine," Ryan agreed. "You're the chemist, after all." He checked his watch. "I should get back. I need to pack and I promised Jasper and Emmet I'd hunt with them before we left."

"Didn't you hunt just before we left? I saw you coming out of the woods."

"I did," he shrugged his shoulders. "They said it was 'new brother bonding time,' whatever that means. I think Edward is going as well."

"Right," I raised my eyebrows at the vision of them wrestling amongst themselves after killing several deer each. Emmet was going to challenge Ryan to a fight one-on-one, assuming he didn't have as good a grasp on his telekinesis as I did – which was correct to say. But Emmet was going to lose that fight – badly. I snickered at the images that flashed through my head, and turned to Ryan. "You're going to kick Emmet's ass."

"Ha!" Ryan lifted his head in the air and laughed. "I was wondering when he would fight me. He's been giving me glances since we came back from the Amazon." His eyes glazed over and he started imagining what moves – both physical and mental – to use against the brick shithouse that is Emmet.

"Well, go on, then," I tilted my head to the single door, opposite the elevator. "The door leads to the fire escape and helicopter pad. It's a lot easier than taking the elevator."

Ryan grinned and grabbed me from the chair I was sitting in, lifting me into his arms and giving me a hug. "See you later, Emily," I could feel his excitement and happiness as he set me back down on my feet. "Don't work too hard."

"Never do," I replied as the door closed after him.

I took another swig of my soda and set to work signing off on the appropriate forms and replying – or ignoring – the emails in my inbox.

It couldn't have been more than two hours into my work that I got the feeling that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't a vision, just a gut-wrenching, hair raising instinct to either fight or run. I pushed my chair out from under my desk and stood abruptly, stilling my movements so I could listen. I heard nothing except for the quiet humming of my computer's cooling fan.

But that's _all_ I heard.

A chill went down my spine as I realized I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. My building wasn't _directly_ downtown, but it _was_ in a highly trafficked area. But no, there was no hum of thoughts – and no whisper of emotions, for that matter. I concentrated, but no visions came to me. This was just…impossible!

A metallic snapping sound came from the elevator, and I drew my knife from its holster, holding it in front of me and at the ready. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know what to do – I was terrified. My powers were malfunctioning and something was coming up the fucking elevator shaft.

The sounds were getting louder now; closer. I was a good fighter – even without my abilities – but if those were _vampires_ that were coming up that shaft, or another supernatural creature, there's a real possibility I could be hurt. I needed to figure out what to do. Fight or flight? I looked around the empty space, the glass walls, and came to the door Ryan left out of.

Fire escape!

I spun on my heels, holstering my knife as I sprinted toward the door. Something exploded – or that's what it sounded like – and there was a crash. My hand was nearly to the doorknob when a cold hand grabbed my right wrist and yanked me back. I jerked like a ragdoll and my arm popped out of socket – I gasped in pain, but didn't scream.

I pushed with everything in me at my shield to throw my attacker off, but nothing happened. The pale figure – clearly a vampire – dangled me in the air; I could see the little light my computer gave off reflect off his teeth.

"Not so tough, now, are you?" a deep voice questioned. His grip tightened, and I could feel my bones cracking under the pressure. A chill went through my body as I realized I wouldn't be walking out of this alive. I was powerful, lethal, and I would die here – this common vampire would kill me.

"No," I voiced aloud, though I wasn't quite sure if I was answering the vampire or speaking to myself. I wouldn't go down without a fight, though. I was no easy meal.

With startling grace, my left hand grasped my knife and I slashed the vampire's chest as I drew the blade from its holster. The hold on my arm loosened slightly as the vampire flinched, and I continued my last stand. With a flick of my thumb, the blade reversed in my hand and I plunged the Divinium blade into my captor's bright red eye, feeling and hearing the metallic chime of the hilt hitting his eye socket.

The vampire wailed in agony and threw me into the glass wall. Luckily – or not – the glass was quite thick, and only cracked upon impact. I groaned, feeling at least one broken rib, not to mention my right arm. I pulled myself into a hunched over stance and eyed the Cyclops before me. The blade was buried deep into his right eye, and his hands twitched and wrenched as he tried and failed to pull the weapon out without doing further damage and inflicting even more pain.

I took a deep breath and charged the marble man, eyes on my blade. If I could get to it I had a fighting chance. The vampire heard my approach and swatted me aside, continuing to flail and scream about. My body skidded across the floor fifteen feet away and I didn't get up right away. The floor felt good against my cheek, and my vision was starting to dim. This wasn't good.

"Felix, you let a powerless human girl pummel you?" a familiar voice questioned. And unnatural wind swept by me. "What a pathetic guard you are." I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth and pushed myself up on shaky limbs, looking at the white-haired ancient.

"Caius," I groaned. "If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was pick up the phone." It probably wasn't the best time for sarcasm and witty quips, but everyone has their defense mechanisms.

There was a metallic screeching noise and Felix snarled. "I'll kill that bitch!"

"Now, now," Caius said, not even attempting the charade Aro usually presented. He turned to me. "Quite a lovely weapon. Tell me, how many of my kind have you killed with this?"

"I'm not exactly a vampire slayer," I mumbled, flipping over on the ground and pulling myself into a sitting position. "Only a few." Caius examined my knife, pricking his finger on the point and flipping it in his hand experimentally.

"I know you probably expected Aro," Caius snapped his fingers and another breeze whirled by me, revealing a hooded figure holding a smaller form in its arms. "But I insisted I be the one to deal with you. The fool would probably beg on his knees to get you to join our guard before he moved to strike you down." Caius spat the last part out an gestured to the hooded figure.

"Allow me to introduce Nadia and her hybrid child, Gabriella," Caius' angry tone contradicted his warm arm gestures. "They're both quite gifted. Gifted enough to best you without any effort on their part."

"How?" I rasped out, drawing a mental blank on any sort of escape plan. The hooded figure – Nadia – crouched slightly and growled low, her veiled face pulled in the direction of my immobilized form. She _was_ a thirsty newborn, after all.

"Yes, yes," Caius waved his hand dismissively. "You and your mental shield – you think yourself invincible. We found Nadia during one of our feasts – she is able to temporarily use the abilities of others if they are within her range. Aro was ecstatic, especially at the thought of her _human_. He was enthralled by the tiny _Renesmee_ and her ability. He figured a powerful mother would sire powerful offspring – and so she has. Little Gabriella – like that vile child – flipped her mother's ability.

"She can negate abilities," I finished, relaxing my muscles. It was over. "And since she's a hybrid, Alice and I can't see her." But she _was_ able to see blind spots, which means she can't see me right now. Sooner or later they would come for me, but Caius would have killed me by then. "Let's get on with it then," I said, clenching my fists and ignoring the spike of pain in my right arm.

Caius blurred over to me and lifted me up by the throat. "Yes, let's," he grinned widely and snarled, increasing his grip. My breathing turned shallow and I fought to keep my heart rate low so I didn't suffocate. "I really would have liked to drag this out, but as you know, we can't have your family showing up and saving your pathetic life." He brought my neck to his face and I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry or beg.

"You know," Caius whispered to me, his cold breath on my ear. "We're going to take out your whole coven. You're the first. Bit by bit, we'll hunt each one down and rip them apart. No one makes a fool of us, certainly not a group of vampire rejects and their pet." He pulled me away, still holding me by the neck, and looked me in the eyes. I stopped breathing as I looked into the coal-black irises – the look of satisfaction and dominance, I'd worn it plenty to know what it looked like.

Quick as a snake, his other hand struck me in the chest and I flew into another panel of the glass wall, cracking it as well. There was no pain. I looked down and saw my knife protruding from my chest, a deep stain of red pooling out in the fabric of my shirt. I slid to the floor.

I felt my heart stop, and for a moment I was completely silent.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**End notes:** Emily's dead. Your thoughts?


	8. Lazarus

**-Chapter 8: Lazarus-**

Time had abandoned me. Coherency as well. At first glance, my trip to oblivion was over as soon as it began – like falling asleep and waking up to the bright light of day, there was no time in between. But somehow, it _was_ measurable from the inside. I had been here for a long time, and I would be here for longer, still.

I was lost for what seemed like forever, but like a ship at sea, I eventually washed up on the shore. It's too bad my shore was the metaphorical cast away island.

The transition was immediate. There was no fade to black, slowly fade in – no fluttering of my eyelids – just the sudden shift to consciousness. I took a few breaths and scooted my hands against the floor I was lying on – smooth and cold. I sat up and rotated my head around, trying to get my bearings. Elevator, wide-open space, desk in the middle; this was my office. But it wasn't.

I pulled myself onto my feet and walked to the glass wall nearest me. This wasn't right, this _couldn't_ be right. There was no landscape outside – no skyscrapers or cars or ground or sky. It was all an endless white, as though the glass had been painted over with whitewash. I tilted my head and looked down the pane of glass at an angle. It didn't _seem_ like it was painted on, the subtle green distortion was clearly visible in the thick glass. The window sill outside the window was still visible as well.

I took a step back and looked up at the lights – they were off. Off, and yet everything in my office was lighted and clearly visible. It was an unnatural light, though, and my desk cast no shadow – as though there was no point of origin. I lifted my foot in the air and set it back down – no shadow met it on the ground. What was this, a dream?

I went to the window again and squinted at the abyss outside, pressing my hand to the glass.

"Shit!" I cursed as I shook my hand in pain. The window was _hot_. Like, molten lava hot.

The sudden pain brought back images of Caius and Felix attacking me. I gasped and my hand shot to my chest, feeling out for the stab wound; there was none. My breathing became frantic as I realized a stab wound wasn't all I couldn't find – my pulse eluded me as well. I put two fingers over my wrist – still no heart beat. I gripped my hair and sunk to my knees. I wasn't a vampire – I had no thirst and my senses seemed to be normal – but I was clinically dead.

"Painful?" A voice questioned from behind me, making me jolt to my feet and turn around. My mouth hung open as I took in the person before me. His six-foot-tall frame stood in a relaxed pose, clothed in jeans and a button-down shirt with a white lab coat that nearly reached the floor. His straight black hair was slicked back, and his olive eyes were framed in his familiar wireless, plastic glasses. "I had no idea we'd be seeing each other so soon."

"Virgil," I whispered, taking a step forward, before stepping back and averting my eyes. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes," Virgil said in a clipped tone. He removed his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket as he approached me slowly. I let out a breath and relaxed my shoulders, swaying on my feet slightly. Dr. Stein grasped my shoulders to steady me, and I reluctantly looked up into his eyes. "But you're not gone – not yet."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, knocking his hands away from my shoulders and narrowing my eyes at him. His mind and emotions were completely silent to me. "What is this place, then?" I glanced at the white outside.

"Think of it as a mental cocoon," Virgil replied, moving behind me and placing his hands near the glass. "Your body is dead, but your brain still holds a charge. Your implants are working, Ms. Emily. The changes have already begun."

"You're not real," I said slowly, realizing what Dr. Stein was saying. "I never told you what the implants were for, you only knew I was turning girls into vampires."

"I am real," Virgil countered as he turned to me. "I may be dead, but a part of me lives on through you. When you killed me, some fragments – memories and thoughts – were transferred to you. I may not be the _real_ Virgil Stein, but I am still here. Besides, it wasn't that hard to guess you were planning to turn yourself into a vampire." I nodded at him.

"How long have I been here?" I asked as I moved to my desk, which was completely free of any papers or files. Only the computer remained.

"It's hard to say," Virgil mused. "I only know as much as you do, Ms. Emily."

I nodded again and sat down in the chair. This was all a bit…crazy; even for me. I hadn't expected to still be lucid during my change. It was a simple idea, my plan to change into a vampire. The fires of the transformation that each vampire I'd met shuddered at were an easy obstacle to move around. The human brain – and the vampire one, for that matter – was much like a computer system. One should never try to install a new operating system while still trying to work on the computer – the more logical method would be to shut the computer down, purge the old system, and then install the new one.

My thoughts drifted to my brother, who by now had probably discovered my body – so long as Caius didn't take it with them. Oh god! What if they were planning on ripping me to pieces or burning me? My formula would be able to repair my body and revive me as a vampire, but not if I was in pieces – and certainly not as ash. I shook my head to rid myself of useless thoughts. There was nothing I could do from in here – all I could do was trust in my science and hope luck was on my side.

I clenched my fists as I imagined what I would do to the Volturi for this – especially Caius. Their plan was to kill off my family one by one? Fine, then; I would kill _them_ off one by one. I would make it slow for them, ripping each piece of their body and slowly burning it. Or maybe exile? An immortal vampire hurtling through the vacuum of space sounded excellent – it _was_ the final frontier. Or perhaps the bottom of the ocean? Without any limbs, there would be no way to escape, and no one would ever venture into the depths of the sea floor – no one would find them.

"Planning your revenge?" Virgil asked. A small smirk was on his face as he took two steps toward my desk.

"Yes," I responded curtly. Virgil laughed lightly.

"You're so bloodthirsty; so quick to go to war."

"I gave them a chance!" I nearly shouted. "I never wanted their throne and they _still_ killed me. Of course I will kill them; to not do so would be foolish of me!"

"That's not what I meant," Virgil shook his head at me. "They deserve to die – of that there is no doubt – but I see it in you, Ms. Emily. You won't just kill them; you'll obliterate their entire kingdom. How many innocent people will you kill to prove your point to the Volturi?"

"Get out of my head!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the desk.

"You first," Virgil quipped, not even slightly afraid of me. "Newborn armies, killing the population of Volterra, exposing vampires to the world. These are not your kinds of plans, Ms. Emily."

"I've never been subtle. I'm a killer, and this is what needs to be done."

"This isn't you, Ms. Emily. You're not like them – at least not yet. You're a killer, but you don't have to be a _monster_ – a _tyrant_."

I closed my eyes as I was assaulted with the mental image of myself sitting on Aro's throne, red-eyed and merciless, killing any coven that opposed or threatened my rule. I opened my eyes and gasped. Virgil was right.

I had always compared myself to Aro; after all, we were very similar. We both collected powerful abilities and commanded great power – we were both greedy. And though – right now – I was content with my life living with the Cullens, that could all change with the Volturi's fall. Aro had thousands of years to become the twisted man he was today. How would I be after that amount of time? Would I be just as cruel? More so?

"You understand, then?" Virgil asked.

"Yes," I nodded and unclenched my fists. "I will not destroy Aro simply to take his place."

"Good," Virgil folded his arms behind his back and went back to the window, gazing out of it as though there was something to be seen outside besides the endless white.

* * *

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed in this small piece of hell. The oppressive white that glowed from outside never faded and never grew in intensity, and I had no clock to keep time with. What's worse is that sleep was an impossibility in this place, although I suppose it's just practice for the eternity before me as a vampire.

I glanced at the pieces of computer parts strewn about on the floor in contempt. About a day into my life here I had attempted to log onto it, only to find it would not turn on. I tried to fix it – assuming my ability would make it easy – but like my telepathy, my understanding and aptitude failed me. I had thrown the damn machine at the glass wall in my rage, and only grew angrier when the impenetrable glass stood just as strong as it was before my tantrum – not a scratch.

The door to the fire escape was thoroughly jammed shut, after several hours of trying to pry it open and burning my hands in the process. There was no escape and nowhere to go.

Virgil had laughed at me, cautioning me to stop thrashing about. Cabin fever didn't even _begin_ to cover what I was feeling in here.

Days or weeks later, something changed.

I was lying on my back, staring up at the tiled ceiling, when an echoing snap whispered out through the elevator doors. I jumped to my feet in shock, my mind automatically going over the last time something like that had happened in the elevator – I shuddered in response. The noise grew louder and louder, until an enormous clang shook through the room. It sounded again, and a large dent bubbled out of the closed elevator doors, as though a great force were pushing against them rather than trying to pry the doors open.

"Virgil?" I asked, looking around the room. He was gone! But where did he go? "Virgil!" A metallic wrenching squawked through the doors, and I backed up as far as I could away from the noise. My back hit the glass wall and I flinched away as it burned me.

With a final clang, the elevator doors gave, and an enormous stream of liquid silver flowed through like a fountain, coating the floor with a thick mirrored sheen. I gasped as the liquid mercury spilled into the room. Quickly, I rushed forward and leaped up onto my desk, crouching down and watching as the metal completely flooded the room.

There was nowhere to go!

As if the room wasn't flooding fast enough, the liquid metal seemed to crawl up the legs of the desk, as though it was sentient. If my heart was beating, it could have been heard from the other side of the room. I froze at the thought.

The other side of the room?

That elevator was _open_ now! I had no idea where I would land if I launched myself into the elevator shaft, but it couldn't be worse than slowly drowning in liquid metal. Decided, I grasped the edges of the desk and kicked off, launching as far from the desk as I could. My feet hit the flowing metal and sunk in deep, my momentum carrying me forward until I was on all fours. I struggled to push through the viscous liquid, but it held like molasses. The silver crawled up my skin – a flinchingly cold feeling – and held me in place as the room continued to fill.

"No!" I shouted out as tendrils of the liquid reached my face and started to drip down my throat and into my eyes. I shook my head furiously, gagging as the metal was flung from my face, only for it to be replaced with more.

I heard a cracking sound, then, through my muffled ears. I looked toward the noise to find the windows cracking, slowly, as though a great pressure was being exerted on them. And maybe there was, but my mind was occupied by trying not to drown and suffocate.

There was a crashing, bursting sound, like a car crash. And the heat! The windows weren't the things that were burning me, I only just figured out; they were keeping the heat from coming _inside_. But they had just shattered, and the white-hot inferno that was contained outside was allowed free reign on my trapped body.

The darkness swirled around me and I had the strangest sensation of falling toward the sky, of being pulled or sucked into the heavens. As I got higher and higher, the agonizing burning grew cooler and cooler, until everything stopped moving and I opened my eyes.

I sucked in a breath as I blinked furiously, but the darkness remained. A distant, encompassing rustling sound could be heard, and the strong smell of pine and decay made me scrunch up my nose. Was I back? Did I make it, or was this just another level of purgatory? The thought was cut short by an ache in my throat. I swallowed, but the ache only spiked in pain before dulling back to its consistent level. I was thirsty. I was a vampire. But why couldn't I see?

I sat up – or, I tried to sit up. My head and shoulders crashed through a layer of wood above me and my mouth was filled with the taste of dirt. I coughed and gagged, trying to spit it out, but the flowing granules continued to pour in. Understanding came to me at once. I was buried! This was my grave and my coffin. I laughed at the thought of a vampire crawling out of their own grave, then immediately regretted it as landslide of dirt slid down my throat. I snapped my mouth shut and tried not to cringe at the gritty sound of dirt between my teeth.

I took a metaphoric breath and raised my arms through the pine box and into the mass of dirt above me, searching for air. I spread my fingers wide and pulled my body up through the soil a few feet. My eyes blinked as I squinted through the blackness, searching for any speck of light. I pulled up again, and tiny blobs of light filtered through the grains. Frantically, I kicked and clawed and squirmed, swimming upward and finally breaking the surface of the earth. I pulled my body out of the collapsing sink hole and rolled to the side, eyeing the cloudy sky.

I turned my body over onto all fours and heaved, my abdominal muscles contracting as they expelled the soil from my stomach and throat. I spit onto the pile of upchucked dirt, watching it sizzle as my venom burned through it.

With blinding speed, my body righted itself and suddenly I was standing upright, looking down at my own grave. I crouched down and traced my fingers over the engraving.

"Emily Mara Ambrose," I read in a surprisingly clear voice. I considered smashing the tombstone to pieces, but decided to leave it as a monument to the old Emily.

I stood and breathed in deeply, catching the rich scents of the forest around me. A smile graced my face.

* * *

**End notes:** If you're confused, don't worry. What exactly happened to Emily (or rather, what she did to herself) will be explained in more detail as the story goes on.


	9. Divinium Beats Everything!

**-Chapter 9: Divinium Beats Everything!-**

Besides the insistent burning in my throat, I felt good. This was to be expected, of course, after all, I had spent quite a bit of time with a vampire family. I knew the physical perfection and eternal comfort – never getting tired or needing to rest or sit down – were part of the package, but their thoughts rarely compared the human existence versus the vampire one.

It felt like I just lit the wick on a bomb and started walking away in slow motion as it went off and blew up the bad guy. We're talking Chuck Norris level confidence here.

The improved vision was nothing new – I had been reading the high-def thoughts of vampires for a while – but the _sounds_ were a shock. I never before, in my life, realized that so many things in this world made so many different sounds. It was fucking crazy. The wind hitting a tree a mile away was audible to me like someone had placed speakers that stretched miles out into the forest.

But the most improved sense was my sense of smell. The dirt, the tree bark, leaves, rocks – they all had their own scent, and variations within those as well. The wind carried different scents as well. I could identify the direction of the nearest highway from the scent of car exhaust that was carried on the breeze, and if I breathed in deeply I could even smell the far-off odor of the Quileute shape shifters.

I suppose it's cliché of me to say they smelled horrible, but indeed they did. It wasn't gag-inducing, like Rosalie would have me believe, but it definitely bordered on the effectiveness of a skunk's smell as a human. I shuddered at the thought of smelling one of those black and white creatures with a super-nose.

I looked down, getting a glimpse of what I was wearing. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that Alice hadn't put me in a dress. A black short sleeve, button down shirt – untucked, though that could have happened during my great escape. My tennis shoes were new, but were still my style – black and grey. My classic look was interrupted, however, with the introduction of faded jeans in the place of my cargos. Though they were covered in dirt and were frayed, I could tell they were top-notch, and were probably super expensive.

My examination was interrupted by the sound of a beating heart in the distance. I stilled instantly, listening as the thump-thump rhythm steadily grew closer and closer. It was off to the left, the crunching leaves of whatever it was' foot falls were just as audible, but my senses favored that pumping sound. I took a deep breath and my throat burned brighter, causing me to take an unintended step forward.

Saliva – venom, rather – leaked into my mouth and I rubbed my tongue against the insides of my teeth as I let the thick toxin well up. The sound grew closer and I took another breath.

And then I was sprinting.

One of the many threads of thought in my mind was a little unsettled at acting out so rashly and letting instinct drive my body. Another one agreed, but really wanted to taste the substance attached to the smell. A third thread suggested the smell was blood, and that I was a newborn vampire who was about to viciously murder someone for said blood. I didn't get to analyze the rest of my thought pool, because almost too soon I was upon the hiker that was a little too far from home.

The poor man didn't even get a chance to scream as I full-on tackled him at full speed, crushing nearly every bone in his body and killing him instantly. My mouth found his twisted neck and attached, and suddenly my brain lit up with pleasure. I gripped onto a part of the body – his arm? – to try to settle in closer to the heat and taste. Warmth flowed over my fingers and down my chin as a rumbling reverberated through my body.

The blood ran out very quickly and I came back to myself, teeth biting deeply into the stripped neck of what used to be a human being. I flitted backward, seeming to stand and back away instantly, and took in the scene before me.

Trees were knocked down; at least two. A deep trench of upturned soil and tree branches led to the crime scene, which is what it looked like – all it would need is the yellow tape. The man's chest was caved in and had deep claw marks up and down the torso. The left arm was completely ripped off, laying several feet away, and the right one was hanging at an odd angle.

The worse damage was on the neck. The flesh was torn down to the bone, exposing the spine and collar bone. It was also bent and cracked and appeared elongated. Blood stained everything the man was wearing – as well as the area around him. I probably only drank _half_ of the total amount.

I glanced down at myself and cringed. My shirt was ripped open, exposing my bra and stomach, and had the most blood soaked through. My jeans were intact, as were my shoes, but they were drenched in blood as well. I stopped breathing and had to grit my teeth to keep from licking my hands, which looked like I was wearing red gloves to the elbows.

I backed up another few steps, knocking against the trunk of a tree and making it shudder. I ran my bloodied hands through my sticky hair, which hung in dreads, and closed my eyes. Far off – almost two miles away – I could hear the steady rush of water over stone. Still not breathing, I sprinted off, smirking slightly at the pure rush of running at Bart Allen speeds.

I dove into the large creek – probably a runoff of the river around here – and sunk to the bottom. I breathed in, scrunching my eyebrows together at the strange sensation of water filling my lungs without the burn. Clouds of red misted and swirled in the murky water, slowly drifting away with the current.

Though I could still hear fairly well under the water, the sense-dampening creek allowed me to have some time to myself and think.

I was a vampire and I had no idea what day it was. It felt like years had passed inside that place, but it could have been shorter – or longer – here in the real world. The first thing I needed to do was go back to the mansion and bask in the glory that is coming back from death like a fucking boss. Then I'd need to work on my bloodlust – I couldn't just kill every human that crossed my path.

I was still missing something, though. Something big. I dug my fingers into the bedrock beneath me and searched my mind for-

Caius!

I bolted up out of the water and into the air, flying straight up into the sky and up above the clouds as I let out a shrill scream. The water rushed out of my nose and mouth and fell back to earth as I flew higher and higher.

"Caius!" I shouted, finally remembering the most important thing: killing the little bitch of a leader and obliterating the Volturi completely.

I breathed in, tasting the thin air at my ridiculous altitude. I needed to come up with a plan on exactly how to do this. Brute force would work but would hardly be satisfying. I wanted a slow burn. I spread my arms out and faced my body out into space, using the spotted canvas to gather my thoughts.

_The Cullens cannot know I'm alive._

I wanted to snatch the thought back as soon as I thought it, but it was true. Caius said he wanted to kill everyone off slowly, one by one. He had just very recently killed off one of their coven – me – so he would most likely let them grieve a bit before going after another.

If I involved them, they would fight with me against the Volturi. I couldn't have that. They were vulnerable in their numbers, able to be picked off or used against each other. Each of them would do anything to save their mate, and the Italians knew this.

But if I were to be a ghost – a faceless enemy – well then, it would be no fault of the Cullens, as they would know nothing of me. I was dead, after all, and their thoughts would prove it. If a lone vampire were to cause _mischief_, it would draw away Caius' attempts – at least until I was dealt with.

I needed to know they were safe, first.

_Ryan drove the knife into the tree and withdrew it, fast as a bullet. His gold eyes were steeled and he held a determined expression on his face as he threw the blade again. The tree groaned and tilted as the knife returned again._

_He howled as he hurled it with all the force he could muster. The tree snapped and fell to the ground and the knife arced and flew into his hand once more. The large body unsettled the snow that surrounded the forest Ryan was in._

_The scene shifted. Ryan was running through the trees. Snow on the ground and mountains and hills in the distance. It was sunny._

"They're not in Forks?" I questioned myself, seeing the arctic terrain in the vision. I looked into the future again and was finally satisfied when I caught a glimpse of the entire family – and a few erratic smudges – together with the Denali clan.

Content with their safety, I let my body fall through the air toward Earth like a rock. Unfortunately, the Earth had turned during my little Superman stunt, so I corrected my path and continued to dive toward the Olympic Peninsula. Once I was a thousand feet from the ground, I slowed my descent and flew down in a curve, allowing myself to fly horizontally over the treetops.

I followed the coastline until La Push, then flew under the tree line as I followed the familiar path back to the Cullen mansion. I smirked to myself, both relieved and ecstatic that my new state made me completely invisible to Alice's visions.

* * *

_I closed the door to the mesh cage with a click and stepped back to admire my work._

_It wasn't a large enclosure. Maybe twice the room of a phone booth and just as tall. The shiny wire that made up the mesh was thin – deceptively then – and looked brittle. It wasn't, though. In fact, a vampire wouldn't be able to smash his way through it._

_That's not what it was built for, though. Though a panic room _was_ useful, this protective cage was an experiment._

_"You wanted to see me?" A voice called from behind me. I turned around and nodded at my visitor._

_"Dr. Stein, come in," I motioned for him to enter._

I wonder what this is about. More experiments, no doubt. I don't see any of the girls Emily usually uses, though,_ Virgil's thoughts rang out in my head._

_"This is just a simple test," I gestured to the cage before me. "All I need you to do is enter the cage and remain there until I remove you."_

_"For how long?" Virgil was hesitant to ask the question, but he was smart to ask all the same. My experiments weren't known for being the most humane._

_"No more than a couple minutes," I assured him as he moved closer to the cage. "You don't even have to do anything. Simply stand in the enclosure."_

_Virgil nodded and moved forward, content with my explanation. I unlatched the door for him and shut it after he walked inside. His partially concealed form shuffled about as he acclimated himself to the small space._

_As soon as the cage was latched, Virgil's thoughts and emotions were cut off from my mind. It was like being in the room with Bella – bar the emotional aspect. I searched the future for Dr. Stein, but could see nothing – only a shimmer. It wasn't like the black hole that shape shifters or hybrids created – more like an erased or imploded state. I could tell something was there, but anything Virgil's future touched was faded and translucent._

_Perfect._

_"Thank you, Doctor." I unlatched the cage door and nodded as the once-hidden thoughts and emotions flooded back through my mind._

* * *

Just as I'd expected, there was nobody home when I arrived at the mansion. The enormous white house stood silently surrounded by the forest, no sounds or thoughts heard at all. The lawn was overgrown with weeds and the shrubbery had started to creep in around the entrance to the winding driveway. Just how long was I dead?

The front door was locked and I had no key, so I flew up to my bedroom window and opened the glass door that served as a massive window and stepped inside.

My room was, for the most part, untouched. I didn't have a lot of personal items, really; only my computer and knife. The former was on my nightstand.

Knife?

Where was my knife? My hand flew to my hip, but it was not there. I flitted about my room, searching, but came up empty.

Oh. Ryan had the knife, I just remembered. I shook my head at my flightiness, completely forgetting the vision of him mauling a tree with the Divinium blade.

I picked up my computer carefully, mindful of my new strength, and gently nudged the laptop open and turned it on. After it booted up, I connected to the internet – which was still hooked up and running, surprisingly – and synced the clock and calendar to the internet. My mouth dropped open at the date.

July 30, 2007. I had been dead for over two weeks.

I let out a sigh and removed my tattered shirt after I shut my computer down, letting the rag fall to the floor. I silently prayed that Alice had left my wardrobe alone in my death so I would have something fresh to put on. My shoulders sagged in relief when I opened the closet door to find several sets of shirts and cargo pants, as well as an enormous collection of expensive fabrics I would never touch.

I reached out to grab a shirt and some cargo pants when I hesitated. These jeans were actually kind of nice – they certainly held up better than the cargo pants would have. I snatched a pair of jeans instead of my usual choice and mentally patted myself on the back for the change. Alice would be _so_ proud.

I took my selection of clothes – as well as new undergarments – and headed for my bathroom. I set the pile on the counter and stared into the mirror, devouring my new reflection. It would be obvious to say I was more beautiful – I was, but all vampires are. My skin was a ghostly white and my cheekbones seemed different – more balanced with my new face – and the dark circles that had plagued my face since childhood actually looked like they belonged.

The thing that had me reeling in surprise and forcing my mouth open was the color of my eyes.

I had expected ruby red, but I was wrong. My irises were not the bright crimson that looked sinister-yet-powerful. They weren't gold, either. Or black. Or any variation of those, for that matter.

They were a metallic, molten silver.

I blinked a few times and leaned in closer – as if I could see better if I got closer to the mirror – but the color remained. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the odd color – I had been kind of stoked for the badass red – but inwardly I was actually OK with it. They were kind of nice. Unique.

"Must have been a side effect of the Divinium integration," I mused to myself, tilting my head and running my eyes over my neck and shoulders.

I took off the rest of my clothes and went to the shower, smirking as the hot water fell on my naked body. I closed my eyes and let myself relax as the scorching droplets hit my new, more durable skin. There would be time for plotting and scheming later, but now was the time to just _be_.

My shower was interrupted by the distant thoughts, slowly moving closer to the mansion, and the steady thump-thump of a heartbeat as it moved through the woods.

* * *

**End notes:** Hope you didn't count on Emily being a vegetarian or being remorseful at killing a human. It's just not her style. Anyway, as you can tell, Emily isn't your standard vampire. Don't worry, there aren't too many crazy differences, and everything will make sense later. I promise.

For you science geeks, the thing that Emily built was similar in design to a Faraday Cage, which blocks outside electronic waves.


	10. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**-Chapter 10: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-**

_…smell a leech. You think it's one of the Cullens?_

The abrasive thoughts flowed through with more clarity, allowing me to identify my visitors as Quileute shape shifters. Damn.

I shut off the shower and stepped out, quickly scrubbing away at my new skin to dry the water off. I didn't have time to properly dry my hair, so I ran the towel through it once and let it cling to my bare back as I flitted into my room and dressed in a flash. A second heartbeat could be heard moving closer to the first, and the wolf's thoughts mingled with the first wolf as the two beating hearts moved closer together in the woods.

Shit. My whole not-getting-caught plan was totally fucked if one of these wolves saw me. I didn't look _that_ different that they wouldn't recognize me. I eyed the window of my room, watching the gentle sway of trees and stretching my expanded mind to the limit.

Was there anything here that could identify me? Any way they could know it was _me_, and not some random nomad passing through – happening upon a deserted house? I flitted around the room putting everything back just the way it was. My lips pursed in amusement as I blurred about the room – I was _fast_. I smiled at the thought.

_It's not one of the Cullens. I'd recognize the scent._

_Something about it is…familiar, though…do you smell it?_

Well, shit.

I took a shallow breath and compared the stale, human-me scent to my new vampiric one and grimaced. It was completely recognizable and was concentrated in the room where my old scent was the strongest. There wasn't any walking away from this one – I would have to confront them.

My mind automatically started to plot different ways to kill them. There were only two right now – probably the ones running patrol, as they had to take shifts to ensure 24/7 protection of their _precious_ territory. I grinned. They were far from home and without any help.

Alec's power would ensure they never saw me coming and had time to warn the others. Jane's ability could be fun as well – hide out of sight and torture them from afar one at a time. The most dominant part of my new vampiric instincts, though, urged me to physically attack them – to bite and claw and dig into their flesh like a piñata. I swallowed the venom that welled in my mouth at the thought of carnage.

No. No, no, no. I shook my head to clear the red haze.

I knew these people. Sure, I didn't much care for them, but they helped me save my brother. Granted, I had threatened to kill off their entire tribe before they agreed, but still…they had helped. And then there was the thought of being found out that made me shy away from killing them.

Before, there was only Ryan to share my life with. Only Ryan to complain about my homicidal tendencies and late night play dates.

But now, there was an entire family. A whole group who cared about me – though maybe not Rosalie.

It was like falling asleep, the way I became tied to them. Impossible to distinguish the point of origin or draw a line and point out _what_ it was that made me care for them. And I did care for them.

It wasn't as deep as the connection I had with Ryan. Nothing could compete with that. But these wolves were Jacob's pack brothers – and sister – and Renesmee was his imprint, which further tied the pack to the Cullens. Not to mention Bella's friendship with the shape shifter.

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I went downstairs to the common area, stopping at the front door and freezing in place. I took in a deep breath – wincing slightly at the wolf-odor that had permeated the walls – and grasped the doorknob. My right hand twitched to my hip out of habit as I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

The two wolves approached my position on the porch, fading out of the cover the woods provided. Their teeth were bared, slimy, sharp things that they were. The one to the left twitched his ears and relaxed his shoulders minutely. I couldn't tell who this one was – it was either Quil or Jared, as they both had brown fur. The one on the right didn't relax at all. From his graphite-colored fur and colorful thoughts, I could tell this was Paul.

Well, at least it wasn't anyone from Jacob's pack. There was still a way to keep my new vamily in the dark.

_…that freak we made an alliance with?_

_I think it is. But…she died?_

"My name's Emily," I rolled my eyes at the wolves, which had stopped their approach ten yards from the house and held their ground. "I did die, but I'm back now." I didn't plan on going over the details with a bunch of natives, not that they'd even understand a tenth of what I would say.

_Can she hear our thoughts?_ The dark grey one questioned.

I nodded, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. Didn't they know this? Ugh. I couldn't remember. Most of my memories were still intact, but certain details seemed to be missing. I absently wondered what else I was missing.

_I thought only Edward could read thoughts…_

I shook my head at them, not really knowing how to respond to his misinformation.

"Look," I started, running my hand through my hair. "Could you please shape shift back? It's a little weird talking to giant wolves."

It really wasn't that, though. It was their very _being_ that made me cringe. It had nothing to do with being a vampire, either. Vampires were predictable – explainable, though many would say otherwise. They were scientifically sound if you knew how to study them.

The wolves, though, were an oddity. Magic. That's the only thing that I could deduce. It wasn't biological, the way they could change into wolves – at least, nothing that I could find. I didn't like it. The not knowing made me tense and ill-at-ease.

_Why? So you can kill us easier?_ The Paul-wolf snarled at me and caused the unnamed wolf to flinch. Memories of me fighting newborns flew through his head – me as a human, killing newborns.

_Paul-_

"I think all of us know I can kill you without leaving this porch," I challenged, picking up Paul and flinging him into the tree line, causing him to yelp. Brown-wolf crouched lower and growled, but made no move to attack. I inclined my head at him and smirked.

He ran off in the direction of his pack mate, still trying to convince Paul to shift back. A few seconds after crossing the tree line, Jared emerged, followed by an outraged, human Paul. They halted their approach fifteen yards this time, clearly uncomfortable being in the presence of a vampire while they were in their human form.

"You died," Jared said with conviction, putting out waves of confusion. I nodded my head.

"I did," I answered. "Then I came back."

"How?" Paul barked. "The leech-doctor said you were dead – stabbed through the heart."

"And what's with your eyes?" Jared asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at me. "They're not red or gold…or even black. They're silver."

"It doesn't matter," I sighed, not wanting to get into everything – especially when some things were unknown, even to me. "I need some information. Where are Leah and Seth?"

"Seth went with the Cullens," Jared answered hesitantly, confused as to why I wanted to know. "We don't know exactly where Leah is – she took off and went out of state. Jacob says she hasn't been shifting. Why?"

"Did the Cullens figure out who killed me?" I countered.

"They said it was the Volturi, from what they could tell," Paul answered. "Your fortune teller didn't get a vision, but they recognized the scents of some of them."

"Yes," I confirmed. "And now they think I'm dead and gone. I plan on killing them like they plan on killing my family – like they probably plan to kill your tribe."

"What?" Paul shouted. "No, they said they weren't coming back – that Bella's kid wasn't a vampire baby."

"I don't think they care," I shrugged. "But if they can get me, they can most certainly get you."

Paul started to vibrate in anger, flickering out of sight for brief moments as he suppressed a snarl. Jared's fists were clenched, but he seemed to be in more control than Paul.

"We'll help," Jared said. "What do you need us to do?" I smiled, pleased that they were offering with no convincing. It was a shame they couldn't come with me, though. I needed Aro and the rest of his coven to have no suspicion of my resurrection. Giant wolves following around a vampire were bound to reach Volturi ears – they would know where to look.

"I need you to keep this quiet," I stared directly into Jared's eyes before shifting my gaze to Paul's, letting them know I was serious. "I have the advantage. No one knows I'm alive. I can wage war against the Volturi and no one will suspect me – no one will go looking to kill you or the Cullens."

"You know we can't keep secrets from the pack," Jared shook his head at me.

"I know," I nodded. "I just need you to keep it from Jacob. That means no talking about it with Seth or Leah."

They looked at me weird, and I could tell they didn't understand.

"A mysterious, powerful vampire starts killing off the Volturi guard," I prompted, waving my hands in the air. "The Volturi will probably start to question vampire covens about it – try to figure out who I am. If Jacob finds out, Edward will find out. If Edward finds out, Aro will find out." I said the last parts slow so they would understand.

"And what if the Volturi come looking here?" Asked Paul, crossing his arms over his chest. "What will we do then?"

"You'll probably die horribly," I deadpanned, then shook my head. "They won't come here first. They'll be looking for a _vampire_, not a wolf."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait for them to show up and kill the tribe?" Paul growled at me.

"Do what you've been doing. Keep patrolling. Keep your routine. And above all, don't let anyone else know I'm alive."

"You should come talk to the elders," Jared said out of the blue. Paul shot him a look, thinking nasty thoughts at Jared for having suggested it. "Billy was torn up about your death. He even said a few words at your…funeral." The words tumbled out of his mouth disconnectedly.

"Not the best idea," I winced at the very real possibility of slaughtering the tribe in a fit of bloodlust. "I'm still _new_ at being a vampire. I don't have the control to be around humans yet."

"It was _you_!" Paul shouted, pictures of the mangled body of the hiker I had mauled running through his head as he phased into a wolf. He snarled at me and charged, forgetting who he was about to fight.

I pushed down on his body with my mind, a crushing phantom weight forcing his body into the earth. His bones creaked under the pressure and he let out a weak howl, the sound dying in his throat and turning into a gurgling sound.

"Yes," I nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, he didn't suffer. I killed him instantly." Jared's jaw clenched and he fought against his instincts to help his pack brother, knowing it was futile.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Why?" I snorted back. "Wrong place, wrong time. I had no control over what I was doing – we can't all be Bella."

Paul stopped struggling and I slowly eased off the weight allowing him to stand to his full height. He shook out his fur and growled at me, causing me to laugh. He hunched down and his muscles bunched, preparing to spring. My laugh cut off and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look. I'm out of here," I said. "I won't be anywhere near La Push or Forks, so you can rest easy. Tell Billy I'm sorry I couldn't stop by and say hello."

I moved off the porch and took a few steps toward the river in the woods, feeling the eyes that were still boring into the back of my head.

"What about the pack? The council? What should we tell them?" Jared asked. I turned to look at them.

"The truth," I said curtly. "Just don't let Jacob's pack or the Cullens know." I amended, pausing to see if they had anything else to ask. Jared nodded and I returned the gesture, turning again and flying into the woods at speeds that would make Edward gape at.

Once I couldn't hear the wolves' thoughts, I re-adjusted my path and flew south, aiming for northern California. My feet touched down on the earth, slowing my velocity as I continued on in a run. I was in no hurry, after all, and needed the time to think through a few things.

The first thing I needed to do was get control over my thirst. If I was going to kill the vampire royalty I would have to be in control of my instincts. I couldn't be a rampaging newborn. My thoughts brought me to what looked like the beginnings of the redwood forest. The trees shifted from tall to holy-shit-that's-tall, and I leaped up onto the branches, flitting above in the canopy.

I halted my procession and crouched on a branch high off the ground and breathed in deep. My throat burned. It was nighttime and no humans were around, but their scent lingered in the wind and on the forest floor. I breathed in again, digging my hands into the bark and refusing to leave my perch.

We would see how long I could last.

* * *

**End notes:** Sorry for the super-late update. I got into a coding-frenzy and completely rebuilt one of the forums I used to run. For those of you who follow _Symbiosis_, expect maybe another week until I update. School will be starting up again and I don't know how much time I'll have to write.


	11. Eat Your Heart Out

**-Chapter 11: Eat Your Heart Out-**

The woman I was holding by the neck flailed her arms and kicked at me as she gurgled out an inaudible sound. Her heart was racing in an uneven rhythm that, for some reason, reminded me of jazz music. The strung-together beats – broken and disconnected as they were – brought to me a sense of focus that was almost hypnotic.

Her thoughts, too, were racing. In my time since I had gained telepathy, I had never taken the time to study my victim's thoughts as they took their last breaths. It was extremely entertaining to me how a slight loosening of my grip or a sigh would set off the bright beacon of hope in their thoughts and emotions.

The soon-to-be-dead thirty-five year old before me was no exception.

_Please. No. No! I'll never see Mark again…this can't be it. I had so much to…oh God, oh God, oh God…_

To be honest, my first attempts at resisting human blood went horribly. I had only managed to last a few hours in that tree before the thudding heartbeat of a stray human pulled me off my perch and onto their pliable form.

After the fourth person went 'missing' in the forest, park rangers and police started to move in. Luckily – or not, I suppose it depends on how much fun it could have been – I had gained an inch of control by that time and was able to hold my breath as I fled south.

I was somewhere near Malibu right now and had picked up my dinner at an isolated bus stop. That thought brought my attention back to the woman, who was beginning to fade into unconsciousness. Her face was even turning a blue hue.

I took a deep breath and brought her neck to my mouth, biting into it deeply and taking shallow gulps of blood. Pulling the blood out wasn't a problem so long as they were alive – the heart does the work for me, pumping the blood out. I had discovered this after my numerous dining experiences where I had either pulverized their bones or snapped their necks before drinking.

My vision clouded over in ecstasy, and I wasn't sure if my eyes were closed or not – all I could sense was the taste and the smell; not even her dwindling thoughts could catch my attention. Soon – always too soon – liquid stopped flowing from the body and only the residual blood that lingered in the tissues remained. I buried my face in deeper and bit down again. Bones snapped and cracked, but only a few drops more were extracted.

I dropped the corpse and moaned, licking my lips and fingers to get all the blood I could manage off of them. I took a deep breath in and surveyed my surroundings. It was night, but I wasn't sure what the exact time was. This was one of the things that sucked about being a vampire – worrying about the rising sun.

I bent down and sifted through my victim's pockets. She wasn't wearing a purse when I grabbed her – probably hoping it would deter muggers if she was without one – but in the pocket of her jacket there was a small wallet. I unzipped it and pulled out the small wad of cash – $43 – and stuffed it in the pocket of my jeans before putting it back in place on the body.

"Let's go put you on a milk carton," I sighed at the mangled body as I lifted it in my arms and slung it over my shoulder. I took one last glance around the wooded area to make sure I didn't forget anything and then took off running toward the coast.

It was only about a minute into my run that the fresh, salty scent of the ocean filled my nose. I reveled in it as I upped my speed, excited for the swim. When I was fifty yards from the water's edge, I leaped into the air and sailed into the deep salt water. My victim's limb's flailed about from the water resistance and I held it tighter as I swam further away from the coastline.

From the minds of the Cullens, I could say with some level of certainty that running was the thing they most enjoyed about being a vampire – except maybe Emmet, I'm sure he would say the increased strength was better than the speed. Not me, though – and it wasn't the strength, either. It was _this_.

The absolute freedom underwater to do anything and go anywhere. Flying wasn't anything new to me, and running was even slower than that, but I had never been able to hold my breath indefinitely as a human.

The sound of the world around me was almost completely muted at the depth I was currently at. It was dark – almost pitch black, even for my eyes – and the water pressure was comforting, like a pulsing, flowing hug of warmth.

I dropped the body to the ocean floor and waited until it settled – ensuring it wouldn't surface – before I kicked off and dove through the water like a missile. As I flew under the waves I briefly wondered if I should have dug a hole for the body or put it under a rock. I shook my head. By the time it was discovered, it would be so bloated and decomposed it would be almost impossible to identify – much less tell it was drained of blood.

I finally resurfaced just as the sun was peaking up over the horizon. Quickly, I bolted for the forest that was right next to the beach I had come upon. Once I was in the safety of the trees, I allowed my mind to search for any witnesses. There were a few minds around me – though the closest one was over a mile away, I'd estimate – but none close enough to see me.

I grimaced as I glanced down at my clothes. The jeans I had taken to wearing were definitely more durable than my cargos, and I was thankful I had discovered this before my off-road adventure. But even jeans had their limits. They were frayed at best and had small tears and occasional gaping holes throughout. My shirt was even worse, covered in holes and rips. My shoes and socks were completely missing at this point.

I looked like a zombie.

"I do have a thing for brains," I murmured to myself.

I stepped slightly out of my cover and inched toward the ocean, watching the sunlight reflect and shimmer off the waves as the sun rose over the treetops. The light hit my bare skin and suddenly the small, dark hideaway was illuminated with a brilliant light as it bounced harshly off my skin.

This was another difference. Normal vampires – though somewhat of an oxymoron – shimmered and refracted light like a diamond in the sun. It was like a prism casting a rainbow. I, however, _reflected_ light like metal in the sun. There was no sparkle effect – and for that I was grateful – but the blinding white light that came off my skin was even more distracting in the daytime.

* * *

After the sun went down I went out in search of a town and a meal, as my throat was starting to ache and I had no intention of suffering.

The trees blurred around the edges as I ran through the forest toward the sound of the highway. Luck was with me as I came across a dark-skinned woman – about twenty-five, with dark hair and a build that was similar enough to my own – who was huffing in frustration as her car hissed and coughed smoke into the air.

"Justo lo que necesitas!" the woman nearly shrieked as she rummaged through the car's trunk for…a jack? I smirked. Was she planning to make the problem go away by changing the tire?

I ducked behind a tree as a car drove by with its headlights on, not even slowing its roll for the frantic woman on the side of the road. After it passed I checked to make sure no one was watching, before flitting over to the woman and snapping her neck. The remaining air in her lungs rushed out of her throat, causing her lips to flap together as she fell toward the pavement. I caught her and ran back to the tree cover.

I placed the body on the forest floor and removed my trashed clothing, rolling it into a ball and tossing it to the ground. Gently, so as not to crush bones or break skin, I removed the moderately-clean clothing from the corpse and started to dress myself.

The blouse – yes, a blouse – was a deep green and was slightly too short to reach down to my waistline. The jeans, though, fit better. I hesitated when I came to her socks, and decided to go without. At least she was wearing tennis shoes – ones that fit well.

When I was finished with the clothing, I reached for the cooling body and brought its neck to my salivating mouth. I forced my hands to relax as I pulled even more gently than before, vigilant to keep my newly acquired clothing as clean as I possibly could. When the blood ran out I pulled away, angling my face away from my body as a few drops of blood fell to the ground. I smiled to myself, knowing how much restraint I showed with such fresh blood.

I searched this corpse as well, but she had neither wallet nor money on her person. I'd have to check the car after I disposed of the leftovers, though I doubted she would have much – if anything.

I was in the middle of deciding what to do with the body when I was interrupted by the loud thoughts of a police officer. They had come across the abandoned car – which was probably still hissing and smoking – and were wondering where the driver went.

"Fuck," I cursed and picked up the drained body and my shredded, old clothing, and bolted away from the road.

Once I had gone about seven miles I stopped and dropped the body to the ground; it hit the dirt with a wet thud. I quickly clawed a sizable hole for a makeshift grave and rolled the woman's body inside of it. I kicked the clothing in as well, then repositioned the dirt over the body. Finally finished covering up my meal, I traveled – once again – toward civilization.

I was surprised at the size of the town – city, rather. It was larger than Malibu, and carried with it more industrial sounds and smells. The sign I passed revealed the name of the city as San Diego, and I was slightly surprised I had traveled so far south underwater.

Walking the dark streets of the southern city was both refreshing and uncomfortable. Refreshing because it had been a while since I had just walked around, doing nothing and having nothing to do but just explore and play in the urban jungle. But that potential fun was clouded by my thirst, which surged from the close proximity to so many human scents and heartbeats.

I was doing well, though, as far as newborns went. My muscles were tense and my gait was a hybrid form of walking upright and crouching from fighting my instincts to feed, but I powered through it. If my pacifist of a brother could do this after a few months, then I could do it in a few weeks. I slowed to a stop on the sidewalk and breathed in deeply, locking my muscles as I involuntarily leaned toward the human walking past me on the sidewalk. A low growl vibrated out of my chest and the man sped up, his pulse elevated.

I took a step away from his fleeing form and smirked. I _could_ do this; I _would_ do this. At least I wouldn't have to buy glasses or contacts to hide red eyes – my silver irises were inhuman in their hue and shine, sure, but not so obviously frightening and sinister as a bright crimson.

I passed a bookstore and a drugstore before the sweet scent of vampire mixed with spilled blood reached my nose.

I ducked into the nearest alley as slowly as I could manage, because I could feel my control slipping away. I scaled the wall and started to leap over rooftops, heading for the scent.

When I reached the vampire, I was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu. Me, moonlighting over rooftops and coming across a newborn vampire who was feeding. That's what got me into this mess, and that's what was playing out before me in the dimly lit and narrow alley.

It was a female vampire this time, though I wasn't sure the sex of the once-human body in her tight grasp. It was pulverized, much like I had done on my first feeding. The wind shifted and the vampire dropped its meal, snarling up at me and baring her teeth. She crouched low, her hands nearly touching the concrete below her as her muscles bunched. Her thoughts were frantic an incoherent. Fight or flight, hardly anything more.

"Where's your creator?" I questioned, keeping my eyes on her but my mind, nose, and ears open for others.

Images of a dark room, feelings of pain and thirst, and a hunting party of herself and two other newborns flitted through her mind all at once. She didn't respond verbally, but her growling remained in a steady stream, warning me that I shouldn't move closer.

Which is exactly what I did.

I dropped from the rooftop, landing with a soft thud in front of the feral newborn. Without hesitation, she lunged at me, reaching out with clawed hands to catch me an crush me – or _try_ to crush me.

She caught my upper arms in her grasp and she struck with her teeth toward my throat. I grasped her forearms and slammed my head into hers, blocking her killing stroke an sending a spider web crack slithering across her face. She struggled in my hold, realizing I was higher on the food chain and trying to flee.

I released my hold on her arms and swung my fist, hard, at her head. With a strange metallic crunch, her face shattered off of her head and fell to the ground in jagged pieces. The base of the skull was still intact, and her body flailed about on the ground like a fish out of water.

I pressed my foot down on her chest and used my telekinesis to yank all four limbs from her torso, holding them up in the air as I ripped what was left of her head off as well. I hid the body parts behind a large trash dumpster and wiped my hands on the shredded clothing the newborn was wearing. I rocked my head back as I let out a sigh. How stupid of me to forget a lighter.

I pulled out a ten dollar bill and walked to the convenience store a few blocks away to buy a lighter. The cashier looked uncomfortable as he rang me up, so I gave him a small smile, careful not to show any teeth. I was holding my breath and couldn't speak, so I hoped he didn't want to talk. He didn't. His thoughts cycled through how beautiful I was before going back to how 'off' I made him feel.

I rolled my eyes and took my purchase back with me to the vampire pieces I had left. I lifted a piece of clothing that was soaked with her venom and lit it with the flame before tossing it onto the pile. It was a quick and hot burn – intense like a Thermite reaction. The warmth felt good, and I stood by it for a few seconds as I ensured the body burned to ash.

When the purple smoke got thick and there was nothing left, I pocketed the lighter and ascended the wall once more, leaping over rooftops and following the newborn's scent back to wherever she came from.

* * *

**End notes:** So there are some more differences between Emily's type of vampire and the usual kind. If you still haven't figured out exactly what happened, I'll probably spell out the whole thing for you in a later chapter when Emily explains the differences herself.

I'm kind of glad I rated the story as 'M.' It let's me write the more gruesome and sadistic side of Emily, which is always fun. Anyway, as always I'll probably update _Symbiosis_ before giving this one the next update, so hold in there, the few of you who read my stuff.

Side note: I forgot to address this after I got the review that pointed it out, but yes, Dr. Virgil Stein happens to share my screen name. It wasn't planned, I promise, and it holds no special meaning. I was just lazy and needed a name, and _boom_, there's my screen name.


	12. War Games and Meta-Humans

**-Chapter 12: War Games and Meta-Humans-**

The last newborn snarled at me and crouched down in preparation – its muscles were taught and ready to spring. I smiled widely at the girl – she looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, with dirty blonde hair – and motioned her forward. She narrowed her eyes at me and flitted toward me.

She was intelligent – much smarter than her fallen coven mates. She planned to feint left and go for my side when I moved to block. As she shifted her weight and leaned to my right, I brought my right fist back to show her I was falling for her maneuver.

The moment she tilted and dove for my exposed left side, I leaped up in the air and rotated my fist, swinging it down on her mid-air form and blasting her into the dirt. She struggled, attempting to turn over and grab anything she could reach, but I planted my knee in her back and grasped her neck with both hands.

Her thoughts were frantic, then. She knew what I had done to her friends – how they had all attacked me at once and yet still lost – so she knew what was about to happen to her.

And yet, she fought on.

It was refreshing. All the specials I had killed in my human life had either fought-then-begged, or just begged. None of them went down swinging like this little spitfire, and I found myself smiling an honest smile at how _right_ it felt.

I squeezed her neck harder with my right hand and brought my left one to her face. Lightning fast, I jammed my hand into the newborn's mouth and held onto the roof of her mouth. The girl bit down. Hard. I gave a small chuckle as a whimper escaped her throat – I wouldn't be surprised if she cracked a tooth or two.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I yanked my hand up and toward me, prying her head off like a sardine can lid. I dug my fingernails into the forehead of the detached head and pushed until I cracked it open. "Fucking Caius," I snarled as I dropped the skull pieces, the marble-like vampire brain thudding to the floor in a mess of venom. "This would be a whole lot easier if I still had my knife."

I picked up the brain and shook it off to clear the lingering venom. I pried the two hemispheres apart and started dragging my fingers down each groove and bend – one side at a time – mapping the structures and searching for the ability I suspected the newborn had. After a few moments I found the sweet spot – toward the back of the right hemisphere.

I closed my eyes and went into a trance-like-state, allowing my own ability to hum and whirl, connecting the synapses and following the new path I had discovered.

It wasn't a _great_ ability, but it was one that I didn't have yet: tracking. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as Demetri's – or the late James', for that matter – it was useful all the same; at least until I could _get_ Demetri's ability. It was more of an instinctive tracking power; not quite a pull in the correct direction as much as a pronounced knowledge of what to look for in able to find whoever I was looking for.

I kicked the skull pieces of the newborn into the large pyre I had built and surveyed the area. No sounds and no thoughts, just the wind whistling against the stone outpost in the dead of night. The fire burned hotter for a moment as the flames licked at the flammable vampire head, and then settled back into the smoldering blaze. I blew out a breath of relief and sat down on the ground.

I wasn't _physically_ tired, but this routine was getting a little bit ridiculous.

In the two months since I've been down and around Mexico, I've come across three newborn covens. I say coven instead of army, not only because of the small number – usually only five or six – but also because they all lacked an adult vampire leader. Newborn vampires don't just _create_ themselves – well, present company excluded – but none of the little demons I destroyed knew anything useful.

_That_ was more than a little suspicious.

As far as the Cullens knew, the newborn army days were over in the south – as well as pretty much anywhere else. Victoria's had been a freak occurrence, and she wasn't very good at it anyway. But these groups of newborns – they didn't stir up trouble. They kept their kills small in number and fed on the right kind of humans to avoid suspicion. Someone was teaching them correctly, I just couldn't get a name or face from their thoughts.

I couldn't get a read on the future, either. I could see myself just fine, as well as Ryan and the Cullens, but the immediate future surrounding southern North America was murky at best. I had never had trouble seeing a vampire before, but clouded visions seemed to follow these newborns wherever I found them.

They were mostly female, too. Of the three covens I destroyed, one had all females and the second and last only had one male. While I wasn't sure what this meant – if it meant anything – it was noteworthy. Sex ratios for humans living in this area were pretty much even, so the odds say there should be an even split in the distribution of newborns as well. But there wasn't, and I wasn't sure why.

After I did a quick double check to make sure there were no vampire parts lying around, I blasted off into the night sky and headed further south.

* * *

Mexico City was rather…large. It was actually enormous, and I kicked myself for never coming here before now. The sun was just now setting over the horizon and I had had to duck into cover after dawn to prevent myself from giving everyone on the ground a light show.

I took a running leap and flew up onto one of the many, many skyscrapers. The sun may be setting, but this city was just now starting to come alive. The disgusting scent of cooked beans and bread floated in the air over the smell of human blood that seemed to seep into everything. Ethnic music could be distantly heard as well.

And faintly, the scent of vampires wafted in the wind.

I took off into the air again, this time flying high – higher than any human would be able to see in the night sky. I looked down and scanned the alleys and dimly-lit areas, searching for anything with pale skin and red eyes. A distant, Emmet-induced part of my mind was reminded of how much this view looked like one of the old _Grand Theft Auto_ games, and I fought back the smirk that started to form on my face.

As I neared the east side of the city, I started to pick up the thoughts of newborns – and Volturi? I frowned at the thought. Weren't the Volturi assholes supposed to be for order and justice and all that?

I shook the pathetic thought from my head. Of course they were bad news – of course they were behind this newborn population boom. They were evil dicks. But what where they doing? Why were they here, apparently creating small covens of newborns?

I banked to the left and landed softly on the very outskirts of town, staying over a mile away from the group's position. From their thoughts, I discovered about six newborns and two Volturi guards. This was more than the other covens, but I wasn't sure if that was because the city was so much bigger or because the Volturi were overseeing them.

One of the newborns caught sight of one of the guards and I had to bite back a snarl. It was that fucking bastard, Felix. He was just as big as he always was, emitting an intimidating no-fucking-around aura that had the newborns ducking their heads.

The one positive I found, as I peered at his face through thoughts, was the vertical scar that was embedded into his left eye. To the newborns, the scar made him look more dangerous. To me, it was a small victory – a show of my abilities, even as I was outmatched and outnumbered.

Next to him stood an equally-massive vampire – Santiago, I learned from Felix's thoughts. He was more elongated than Felix, taller and leaner, but still ripped with muscle.

They would not be leaving here alive.

I took off into the sky again and flew level with the tree tops, careful to stay downwind so they couldn't catch my scent. When I got within sight of the group, I sucked in a silent breath. There weren't _just_ vampires down there.

Hybrids.

Three half-human, half-vampire hybrids were scattered throughout the three newborns – who were all female, I noted. The Halflings were physically about two years old, so they couldn't have been born long ago. Well, at least I know why I couldn't get a clear vision of the future. Nessie wrecked Alice's and my visions, so three would completely eclipse our abilities.

And then it hit me.

Hybrids were strong, sure, but not as strong as full vampires. They had human weaknesses like the need to breathe and their pumping hearts. They couldn't be put back together again if they were dismembered – as far as I knew – so there was only one real reason for the Volturi to be interested in them.

They intended to use them to block Alice's visions – to attack and destroy my family without warning. Of course, I already knew this from Caius' little speech, but seeing the preparations was something different.

The familiar red haze that I thought I had gotten over in my early weeks as a newborn surged back, full swing, and I dive bombed Santiago. Less than a half-second after I smashed into him, he was in pieces on the ground. The newborns, hybrids, and the lone Volturi guard all turned to face me – the vampires crouching low and the hybrids scrambling behind the newborns.

"Impossible," Felix breathed out, his ruby eyes were dinner plates and pure shock and fear rocked his body as he took in my new form. "You were dead. We killed you." Felix's memories flickered back and forth through my last moments as a human, trying to find the instance where I was bitten. There was no such memory.

I could almost feel my silver eyes darken and turn onyx. I smiled without teeth as most of the rage filtered from my thoughts. I was in control again and this wouldn't be a fast death for the giant guard.

And though no words were spoken, Felix's inner predator recognized mine in that moment, and the look on his face said all his thoughts didn't need to. He had attacked me and helped kill me, and now I had come back. And he knew, even with his newborns, he would die tonight. His jaw clenched and he nodded; he crouched down and signaled me with his thoughts for me to begin.

And so I did.

Without raising a hand, I mentally flipped him off his feet and into the air, where he struggled to get a foothold but found none. His thoughts, now, were angry. He had expected me to fight him – really fight him, fist to fist. Felix offered me no fair fight the last time we met, so why should _I_ offer him one now? I unleashed Jane's power on his mind and he howled and wailed in agony, causing the newborns and hybrids to flinch and back away.

I extended my hand and – for show – slowly began to clench my fingers into a fist. Felix's voice raised an octave as his skin began to crack and splinter, sending beads of venom falling to the ground – sizzling on contact like acid rain. My fingers met my palm and Felix's body parts started to flake off, starting with his fingers and toes and working up toward his torso. Within seconds, he was nothing but a puddle of venom, sprinkled with vampire dust.

The newborns froze for a moment, but the second I took a step in their direction they hissed and scattered – not one daring to fight me. I caught one of them and decapitated her quickly, pulling off her limbs afterward and leaving her dismembered body on the ground.

Newborn number two had grabbed one of the hybrids before making a run for the city. Her thoughts were protective of the child, though most of her mind was focused on escaping me. I flew after her, since she was faster than me on foot, and wrapped my arm around her neck in a choke hold. The hybrid dropped to the ground and rolled several meters before hitting a tree and sitting up to watch the newborn and me fight.

I crouched down with her in my hold and she lost her footing, falling into me as I squeezed and twisted. Her head popped off with a quick metallic rending sound and rolled a few feet. I ripped her body apart, too, and eyed the child – who had tears streaked down her face as she stared at the disembodied head of her…mother? The hybrid thought of the newborn as her mother?

I took a step toward the child, but was stopped by the frantic thoughts of the third newborn – which I had obviously let escape me. My new tracking ability let me know she was heading east, away from the city and into the Mexican desert. I abandoned the child and few after her.

_The blood is mine, now. No one to stop me. No Volturi and no others. Just _me!

The thoughts repeated in her head as she ran further and further. Quickly, I figured out why. Screams and wails started bubbling up from the run-down building as I caught sight of it from the air. It was too large to be a house – too rigid and structured – but was too small to be a factory.

I touched down a hundred meters from the building and was instantly saturated with the scent of fresh human blood. It was free flowing – not merely the scent that all humans carried – and varied greatly in aroma. I snarled as my eyes turned obsidian, my form shaking under my effort to control my thirst. I flitted forward and crashed through the already-destroyed door, following the thudding heartbeats and screams of panic from below.

The basement door unhinged and slammed into the frame as I burst through it – shaking the foundation of the ramshackle and causing pellets of dust and debris to rain down upon my head. My snarling cut off – as well as my breathing – as I took in the scene.

It was straight out of a horror movie, with floor and walls almost painted with blood and the bodies thrown about – some with their limbs missing. That was only the surface, though. My eyes widened as I took in the real evil that had once taken place here.

Lining the cleanest walls were hospital beds with IV drips, heart monitors, and other hospital equipment. There were four occupied, each with a still-warm human corpse chained to the bed railings. Some of the heart monitors gave the all-too-familiar flat line beeping sound, while others were smashed to bits.

They were all females. And they were all pregnant.

And suddenly, everything I had seen in my months in this place made sense. These girls – some looked to be only fifteen or sixteen – were pregnant with _hybrids_. Only, they weren't dying after the birth – they were being turned. My mind flickered back to the largely-female newborn covens; the mothers didn't have hybrids with them when I destroyed them, and there was no scent lingering on them, either.

"The Volturi must have been at this since they found out about Renesmee," I whispered, still holding stock still and glancing around the gory room. I wanted to be disgusted by what I was seeing, but the darker part of my mind reminded me that not so long ago it was I who did terrible things to young girls for my own purposes.

A snarl and the sound of rending metal snapped me out of my mental processes, and I bolted toward the sound as I remembered the newborn I was supposed to be killing. Through a long hallway that seemed to extend further out under the ground than the building's dimensions, I entered what used to be some sort of holding area. The newborn was crouched down low amongst the chaos of mangled human bodies, sucking the blood from an elderly man – who appeared to be the only one left alive – as he struggled to escape.

I flitted behind the newborn – who was so enraptured with her meal that she couldn't focus on me – and grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them behind her back. She detached from the man's neck and hissed, trying to break my hold and bite into me. I gripped her arms harder and planted my foot against her back, and pushed hard.

The screams were much louder than they would have been outside, since we were in such an enclosed area with no windows. The newborn flopped on the floor and attempted to flee, not seeming to understand she didn't have her arms anymore. I moved to block her path, though she couldn't even get to her feet, and placed my feet on either side of her neck. She struggled and squirmed and tried to flip herself over.

I gritted my teeth, and with a jerk of my hips, twisted ninety degrees to the left and effectively snapped her head off. What remained attached to her torso relaxed on the ground, going still. I sighed and took a step back to assess the carnage.

The human bodies in here, about eight in number, weren't all female – and like the newborn's last meal, weren't all young. I took note of the reinforced bars that had once sealed this room from the outside and nodded to myself. This was the cattle pen – where blood was harvested for the hybrids and their mothers.

I bent down to pick up the newborn's head, when I stilled. Before, with all the blood and screaming humans, I had blocked out – to the best of my ability – my telepathy and pathokinesis, but now that the building was silent and without life I allowed my gifts full reign. I had expected there to be no thoughts or emotions at all, since this place was so isolated and the newborn had slaughtered everyone here. But there wasn't _nothing_.

It was profound, the amount of emotion and thought that was present in the room with me – and indeed, it _was_ in the room with me, whatever it was. Fear and revulsion, panic, loss, and disbelief were some of the many emotions flowing through the air. The thoughts, too, were frantic and disjointed in their density, and I briefly wondered how on Earth I could miss them.

_Is that? But…no. Ben is…no. They're all dead. What if she…no, they never see me,_ the girl's mental voice rang clear in my head.

I dropped the head and stood erect. Never _saw_ her? How could a human hide from a vampire? Then again, she was alive – seemingly in the _fucking_ room with me – and had been spared the newborn's frenzy. I took a slow step further into the sea of bodies and the panic doubled.

"Who's there?" I demanded to the room. No audible response; not even a heartbeat, and I was sure whoever was here wasn't a vampire.

The girl – wherever she was – was thrown into absolute panic. It was nearly catatonic, the level of which she feared me discovering her. I closed my eyes and focused on her thoughts, trying to get an idea as to where she was hiding.

In her mind, she was gripping her withdrawn legs to her body and trembling. Her eyes were looking right at my silhouetted form, as her vision wasn't developed enough to see as clearly as I could.

She could see me? I opened my eyes wider, but still caught no movement. I could literally _feel_ her blood pounding in her head from her thoughts, but there was no heartbeat in the room with me. How is she doing this? No normal human being can _hide_ from a vampire in a closed off room.

The thought caught in my mind. Normal human? What if she wasn't normal?

I'll admit I was a bit upset at myself for letting _this_ of all things slip my mind. How could I forget the existence of supers and meta-humans when I, myself, was one? I smiled softly into the dark.

This girl could turn invisible – cloak herself from all the senses. It wasn't a mental trick, either, my Divinium-hard skin and Bella's shield prevented any shenanigans. This was the real deal – the real-life invisible woman. My ability bubbled and snarled, demanding I _take_ her and her power, but I pushed the urge down and calmed my thoughts. It was getting easier all the time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I spoke softly into the room this time, though I wasn't sure if I meant it. "You can cloak yourself. It's how you managed to stay alive all this time, right? It's how you hid from that newborn and it's how you're hiding from me, even now." I walked further, still, into the room, making sure to adjust my path so that I neared the girl's hiding spot in the corner of the room.

"Look," I said when I realized she still wasn't coming out. "I don't know how much you know about vampires, but I don't sleep and I don't get tired, and I happen to be blocking the only door out of here. Even if you make it past me, you'll never outrun me and this place is very far away from the city."

Speaking of the city reminded me of where I was: Mexico City. But, this girl wasn't thinking in Spanish; she was thinking in English. I sighed and considered how unlucky the poor girl must feel, coming to Mexico and being imprisoned by vicious vampires. I pushed a wave of reassurance mixed with lethargy at her, and her form flickered and melded in and out of existence – kind of like the _Predator_ movies.

I pushed again – more this time – and her form was completely reveled.

She was hunched into a ball like I saw through her mind, with light brown hair and a fair complexion. She was dressed in rags, which at one time resembled a t-shirt and jeans, and had no shoes or socks on. Though she wasn't standing, I could tell she would be much taller than I was, with a skinny, lanky build. Splattered on her skin and sticking in her hair was the all-too-familiar crimson red of blood.

And even though she didn't have her glasses on, I recognized her immediately.

"Angela Weber?"

* * *

**End Notes:** So, this is a _really_ long chapter, compared to my others. I honestly had no idea how far I went over my usual limit until I was finished.

So anyway, how about Angela? What do you think?


	13. Once Upon A Time in A Vampire's Lair

**-Chapter 13: Once Upon A Time in A Vampire Lair-**

"Angela Weber?" I asked.

The memories were somewhat dim, but I remembered the shy girl as Bella's best friend – or, at least _human_ best friend. I mentally chuckled at the oddity of two meta-humans befriending each other without knowing what the other could do. I scrunched my nose in thought. _Did_ Angela know what she could do when she was in school with the Cullens? Edward would have said something, wouldn't he?

The girl's heart beat stuttered as she gasped and jerked her head up, squinting in the darkness.

_How does she know my name?_

"Who…?" Angela tried to ask me who I was, but her voice cracked and failed. She swallowed and took in a deep breath.

I sighed. They obviously hadn't been feeding or watering the humans that were to be used as meals, and Angela looked _very_ dehydrated. Her eyes were sunken in with deep bags under her eyes, and she looked to be only half awake. Just so I wouldn't forget, I bent down and picked up the newborn's head. With focus that was all but effortless, I shattered the head into hundreds of pieces and smiled as the flaking remains disintegrated under my will.

Satisfied, I returned my gaze to Angela, who was still having trouble breathing correctly.

I closed the distance between us and bent down slowly, so as not to frighten her. I cradled her long body in my arms and lifted her up bridal style. Her legs hung over my arm several feet, and I'm sure to anyone who would have seen our positions would have found it awkward, if not funny looking. The girl struggled feebly in my hold, her pounding heart making her skin pulse with each thump.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. "I'll get you out of here and get you something to eat and drink." She relaxed in my hold and I sped out of the building and into the forest, cursing the sun as it began to rise.

Angela's body heat flooded through my arms and chest like an inferno as I ran away from the carnage I needed to clean up. After I changed myself, I had only ever been this close to a human when I was feeding; I had never held one for an extended period. It was soothing, like lying in front of a space heater or a crackling fire.

Not all of it was comfortable, though. My throat was absolutely _killing_ me from the proximity to a potential meal, even after I stopped breathing. In my human life I had eaten when I wanted, and as a vampire I was no different, so my self control was weak from the start. I _really_ needed to hunt.

Finally, I came upon a small gas station that was shoved up against the tree line, facing west. The sun wouldn't be able to shine through the forest for another half hour, so I could get what I needed for Angela without risking exposure. I set her unconscious body down on the forest floor and ran at a human pace out of the tree line and toward the gas station.

There was only one human inside – a middle-aged man who watched me from behind the counter. From his thoughts, I could tell he had his hand on the shotgun he had to ward off would-be thieves. He could tell I was dangerous.

There were distant thoughts on the far edges of Edward's ability, more than three miles away, but no one else here to worry about. I did a quick visual check for any security cameras – there were none. Well, it looks like this pit stop could be useful for both Angela _and_ me. I grinned at the man, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down.

* * *

I had gotten lucky at the gas station. Not only was I able to take care of my thirst and steal some local currency, I got water, a few granola bars, a hoodie, and a pair of flip flops for Angela. I wasn't sure why a gas station was selling any sort of shoe or clothing items, but then again I had seen some that sold crystals, statues, and flavored cigarettes, so I wasn't going to question my good fortune.

From her heartbeat and active thoughts, I knew Angela was awake as I approached. She was sitting up and resting against the trunk of a tree, her eyes were still half closed and though she _was_ awake, her thoughts were muddled and her reactions were slow. She probably wouldn't have lasted another day in that dreadful place.

I made sure I stepped on a few twigs and leaves so that she would hear me coming, but she still flinched as she caught sight of me. Her form blurred and faded, blinking out of sight for a millisecond, before settling back into full visibility. Her heartbeat sped on as she dug her fingers into the earth and tried to crawl into the tree behind her. I tried not to smile at the effect I had on her – who knew my appearance could be _that_ terrifying.

"I brought you some water," I reached into the plastic bag I had used to carry the items in and waved the bottle at her. "I have some granola bars in here too, but it's important you get some water in you before anything else. You've got to be thirsty."

Angela flinched at the word 'thirsty,' remembering a vampire dragging humans out of the 'pen' to their doom. There wasn't a solid door covering her cell, and so she could always hear the screams. Since I didn't want to scare her any more by moving closer to her, I slowly levitated the bottle of water and it floated slowly over to her and hovered at her eye level. She stared at it in shock, her eyebrows shooting into hear hairline.

"H-how," Angela rasped out, obviously trying to ask me _how_ I could make objects float without touching them. I shook my head and pointed to the bottle that I was making rock back and forth, trying to draw her attention.

"Water first," I said simply.

Hesitantly, she reached for the bottle. As she wrapped her fingers around it, I released my hold and it nearly fell to the ground as she flinched again. She licked her lips and eyed me, wondering if this was some sort of trick. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from her on the ground, crossing my legs and leaning against a tree in a casual pose. She shakily unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the water.

The relief and pleasure she felt as she drank half the bottle and satisfying her thirst made me smile. I could remember how that felt; drinking a cold glass of water – or Mountain Dew in my case – always tasted better if you were exhausted. From the state she was in, that Mexican bottled water was sure to taste like ambrosia to her. And from her thoughts I wasn't too far off the mark.

When the water was gone, Angela dropped the bottle on the ground next to her and licked her lips. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth to remove the residual wetness, but her hand came away a dark, deep brick color – blood mixed with dirt and filth. She let out a sob, her heart was starting to race again and it felt like a panic attack was about to surface. I gritted my teeth against the onslaught of emotion and pushed as much calm and peace toward her as I could without knocking her out.

"He's gone…" Angela whispered. Her voice was soft, but had an unmistakable edge of hysteria and loss to it. "They…he. He's gone." Images of a boy who she called Ben flashed through her head. They were in love and on vacation when it happened.

Ah, yes, Ben Cheney. I remembered him distantly from Bella's wedding. Angela was with him then, as well, and had been for quite some time, I understood. I reached into the bag and took out one of the granola bars, but hesitated as I glanced at Angela. I wasn't even sure she remembered I was here with her. In her mind, she was reliving the day the vampires took Ben from that cell – from her.

I pulled out of her thoughts, feeling, for the first time, like I was intruding in someone's mind. I placed the bag on the ground beside me and stood up.

"Angela," I called softly, slowly walking toward her and crouching down so that I was at her eye level. I touched her arm, trying to bring her back into reality, and she flinched away – her form shimmering again, but not able to completely fade. "I'm not going to hurt you; I've told you this. But you need to eat this and then I'll take you to a hotel room to get you cleaned up."

"Home," Angela whispered. If I had had my old, human hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"We'll get there, Angela," I opened her clenched fist and deposited the granola bar into it. "I'll take you home."

She looked at the still-wrapped bar for a few moments in silence before she attempted to open it. The package slipped and fell into her lap as her shaking fingers tried to pry apart the gentle plastic wrapping. I raised my hand to take it from her and open it myself, when she finally managed to break the seal.

With vigor, she shoved half of it into her mouth and chomped away at it. I grimaced at the visions of her choking as she inhaled large chunks of the granola. "Slow down," I said sternly, as to a child. After she was finished, she leaned further into the tree and her eyelids drooped. I suppose to a starved person, that small snack was the equivalent of a well-fed person's Thanksgiving dinner.

I picked up the bag of clothes and looped my right arm through it before placing the empty bottle inside and scooping up Angela from her spot on the ground. I turned, surveying the area, but it looked as though I remembered everything. I adjusted Angela's body in my arms and took off running through the forest toward, hopefully, a cheap hotel.

As I rocketed through the trees that made up Mexico, I thought back to the enormous mess I had left. Unburned vampire parts, baby hybrids, and a slaughterhouse-full of human bodies were not something I could just forget about. Well, except for the newborn and Felix – they were just particles by now; dust in the wind.

But maybe I _could_ leave things as they are. Well, not the other two newborns that were still in pieces, and probably not Santiago. But their little outpost full of mad science and human corpses I would leave for anyone to find. I would just destroy the vampires and hybrids and leave everything else.

The Volturi wouldn't know it was anything serious yet. Maybe they would assume a coven discovered what they were doing to those poor human women and killed the lot of them, or maybe the blame would fall to the newborns – maybe a gifted one destroyed two of their guard. I smiled into the wind at how unsettled Aro and Caius will feel when they discovered what had happened.

My smile grew as I considered what to do to put even more fear into them.

I slowed my pace as I caught the thoughts of a multitude of humans in the city. If my sense of direction was intact, which it was, then I was somewhere near the north side of Mexico City. It would probably be a good idea to burn the vampire parts that needed to be destroyed and get the hell out of town, but it was still daylight and I had to worry about Angela's wellbeing as well.

I hissed aloud as I realized there was no way into the city at this time of day. It was about ten in the morning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to mask my metallic vampire shine. The buildings close to my tree cover were small shacks and gas stations – I couldn't detect a single hotel. I started to move again, deciding to circle the city to see if I could find some place to allow Angela to recover for a while.

As a highway came into view, I sped up until I was impossible to make out to a human eye and jumped over the pavement in a graceful arc. Angela's eyes opened and she looked up into the canopy, though from her thoughts her vision was blurred. I gave another sigh, which was becoming something of a habit, it seemed. I'd have to pick her up some eyeglasses since her own were probably long gone by now. Would she have to get an appointment or did they sell glasses to anyone? I couldn't remember, never having to get them in my human life.

I hadn't noticed how wide my circle was getting as I moved further and further from the city until I detected the thoughts of another person besides Angela nearby. I let my tracking senses guide me, and soon my ears could hear the thump-thumping of an old heart – its rhythm was irregular and each beat differed slightly in volume.

As I broke through the tree line once again, I took stock of the house before me, surrounded by a eight-foot-tall metal fence. The first thought that crossed my mind was of the Cullen's mansion. Though the house before me was not nearly as large – only two stories – it had the same stark white coloring and large yard. It also contained a multitude of shrubbery, cut into fancy and rigid structures like in the movies. If not for the thudding heartbeat coming from inside, I would have believed this property belonged to a Cullen.

There wasn't anyone around for miles.

This would be simple, then. I could kill the unfortunate human in the house and allow Angela and I the space and luxury to clean up and rest. I leaped the fence, flitted to the front door, and gently set the tall girl's body down on the covered porch. She groaned and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep before going silent once again.

I reached for the curled doorknob, but was stopped by a vision that suddenly overcame me.

_It was a video of me, moving at inhuman speeds and snapping an elderly man's neck before drinking his blood. The caption under my speeding form – which repeated over and over on a loop – read: "Are Vampires Real?"_

I growled lowly as I immediately decided not to kill the inhabitant of the house, hoping that Alice hadn't caught that possible future. I hadn't banked on video surveillance, but looking back at the immaculate yard and high fence, I should have known better. Maybe, now that I _knew_ there was video recording me, I could kill the occupant inside and then destroy the evidence. Before I could make a solid decision, the front door swung open.

It was an odd thing, being snuck up on when you're a vampire with super senses, telepathy, and clairvoyance. The old man before me wasn't stealthy looking and from his thoughts, he hadn't even meant to surprise me. He was Hispanic looking, of course, with sparse silver hair haphazardly thrown about on the backside of his otherwise bald head. His wrinkles and loose skin were substantial, but his pose was solid and without the outward signs of weakness that was so apparent in the elderly. He looked to be 70 to 75 years old.

Apparently he had installed silent alarms that lit up specific lights in the house so that no one could sneak up on him – which was what I had tried and failed to do. I stood there looking at him as he looked at me with wide eyes – a trickle of fear sizzled through his spine as his instincts told him I was dangerous. I held still, considering what to do and clenching my fists together.

As my mind began to settle on the _kill him now_ plan, the old man's brown eyes broke contact with my silver ones and he inclined his head, staring at Angela as she continued to sleep on the concrete porch. He gasped as the grime, scrapes, and blood registered in his mind. She was definitely a mess, but to a man who lived in such a nice house I imagined she looked like some sort of sewer dweller from another planet.

"Mi dios!" the man exclaimed, stepping onto the porch and holding himself against the wall with his hand to steady himself as he bent lower, trying to get a closer look at Angela. "¿qué ha pasado?"

"I found her in the woods like this," I said quickly. It wasn't exactly a lie – not completely, at least. "La encontré en el bosque como esta." I quickly translated to Spanish.

"English?" the man questioned. "Americana?"

"Yes," I nodded and bent down to lift Angela into my arms again. The man's eyes widened again as I effortlessly picked her up. I would have to be more careful if this man was to stay alive. "We need a place to stay for a day or two to clean her up."

"Si," the man said quickly. "Come. You can have the guestroom."

I quickly followed the man over the threshold and into the house. The area we stepped into was bare, much like the Cullen's mansion, but it was not the open, inviting space. The several doorways that surrounded the space were all closed, leaving only the large staircase available immediately upon entering.

"Come," the man repeated as he gripped the handrail and ascended the stairs. I quickly followed, allowing my feet to hit the ground harder than I was used to in an effort to keep the old man from freaking out too much. I remembered all too well how silent a vampire's footsteps were. He opened one of the doors in the hallway on the second floor and gestured rapidly to the bed before disappearing down the hall.

I set her down on it, cringing from the knowledge that the pristine white sheets would be ruined from the filth that Angela's body carried. I set the plastic bag I was still carrying around on one of the two armchairs that were in the room and took out the empty water bottle. Ensuring the old man couldn't see me, I flitted into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the tap. The damn water bottle wouldn't fit between the faucet and the bottom of the sink, so I grabbed the stream of water with my mind and redirected the flow to the mouth of the bottle.

I walked back into the room at normal speed, as the man had returned and was currently in the room with Angela. His thoughts were methodical, cycling through the medical training he had received as a surgeon a long time ago – decades, probably. I scoffed at that. What are the odds that the one place I look for help is the home of a doctor?

As I got closer, I could see that the man wasn't as able as Carlisle or Dr. Stein. His hands shook slightly as he rubbed the plastered grime off Angela with an alcoholic wipe and Angela stirred as the sting of the foul-smelling substance found one of her numerous open cuts. The man looked up at me and I shook the bottle and gestured to Angela. He nodded, and went back to cleaning and doctoring her up.

I brought the bottle to Angela's mouth and her eyelids opened halfway, her glazed eyes watching me. "Drink," I urged. I tilted the bottle slightly and allowed a small trickle of water to flow out of the container and into her mouth. I remembered how difficult to drink something while lying down, so I poured very slowly and allowed her the chance to swallow before each tilt of the bottle. The old man placed his wrinkled hand on Angela's forehead and sighed, packing up his supplies back into his bag and taking a step back.

"Your amiga has a very high fever," he said, looking into my eyes. He was only a few inches taller than me, but in his youth I imagined he stood over six feet tall. "It would be best to take her to a hospital."

"No," I said immediately. "No hospitals. I'm sorry, but that just isn't an option." Besides the obvious risk involving someone who knew about the supernatural world roam free to expose vampires to the public, there was also the issue of her connections to Bella and the Cullens. If she went back to Forks after being missing for so long or made a decision that triggered one of Alice's visions, my family could discover I was alive after all. I fully intended on reuniting with them – hopefully with all the dramatic flair I can muster – it was not the time to do it.

Caius and Aro had to die first. Since my resurrection, I had reexamined my stance on the Volturi. Killing them all wouldn't solve much, but making a public display of beating the two corrupt leaders to death would be a step in the right direction. There was no way I would accept Stephen and Vladimir's offer, either – not that I would even need it. As vampires, they were better people than the three Volturi leaders; but their plans for the world were far more sinister.

Call it a weakness or a lingering part of my soul that survived through my many decades, but I wasn't too keen on being responsible for the extinction of the human race.

I placed my hand on Angela's forehead, soaking up the blazing heat that radiated off her skin. She sighed in her sleep and a deep relief waivered through her. I allowed myself to fall into a vision, checking to make sure Angela would be safe here while I went and disposed of the vampire parts that were still scattered about the forest. She wouldn't wake up for another nine hours, and the man – who would tell me his name was Henry – would look after her while I was gone.

I removed my hand and moved to the doorway, intent on speaking to Henry before leaving. Angela whimpered from the loss of contact with my cold hand as I closed the door behind me and followed Henry's scent downstairs to the kitchen. I found him sifting through a clear container of medical supplies as he sat at the kitchen table. I took the seat across from him and waited for him to look up. When he finally found what he was looking for – pain reliever – I gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm Emily," I introduced myself and nodded my head toward the ceiling. "And that's Angela. Thanks for helping us."

"De nada," he said, nodding at me. "I am Henry Ramirez. I do wonder why you do not wish to go to the hospital." He looked at me expectantly. His mind was circling around the state Angela was in when we arrived on foot from the woods. He was suspicious, but he wouldn't ask about it until Angela was better. I clenched my jaw slightly but I was somewhat relieved; at least he wouldn't push for information yet.

"I can't really say," I said, but quickly amended, as I saw he would question our avoidance of hospitals. He assumed we were on the run. "But we mean no trouble, Henry. The situation is just…complex." I cringed and hoped he wouldn't press for information. It wouldn't do to kill him now, when I needed him to watch over Angela. Henry nodded, but he didn't buy or completely understand my non-answer.

"I hate to do this to you after you've helped us so much," I said. "But I need to go take care of a few things. Would you be able to make sure she's alright while I'm away?"

"Si," Henry nodded, grabbing the pain killers and standing from his chair. He said nothing else, but continued to stare at me as his mind sped on ahead of his slow and withering body. He knew I was different – and dangerous – and he was determined to understand what made me so strange and intimidating.

"I'll be back soon," I said. Henry nodded again and I stood out of my seat as well, walking toward the front door. Henry followed me to the front room, where he parted ways with me to climb the stairs. I opened the door and stepped outside, sprinting at a human pace toward the tall fence. "I'll make it worth your while." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**End notes:** Pardon my Spanish, as I used an online translator.

I've added Angela as one of the two characters I can use for the description since she's going to be one of the main characters from here on out.

I had originally planned for Angela to be another original character, but then I realized that would kind of limit the number of _Twilight_ characters used in the many chapters ahead. Angela's character was there, and she's so infrequently used, so I decided to just go with it.


	14. Getting The Invisible Woman to Trust You

**-Chapter 14: Getting The Invisible Woman to Trust You-**

Perceptions change and shift over time, I've learned, even for a vampire. What you want today may not be what you want tomorrow. I was learning that lesson right now.

As a meta-human, I had nearly foamed at the mouth to get my hands on a new ability. The suspense – the build up – to cracking open the poor bastard's skull and flaying their brain was intoxicating and all-consuming. The sensation was actually remarkably similar to the thirst a vampire has for blood, except for the physical _thirsting_ part.

Don't get me wrong, I was still an unforgiving killer. I still enjoyed the sounds of snapping bones and the cretin's pleading and begging for their lives. But, much like a newborn vampire learns to restrain themselves, I learned to ignore the call of my seductive ability.

Too little, too late.

The phrase _I keep what I steal_ is a bit more literal in my case, at least in terms of acquiring abilities. Once I discovered _how_ a power worked – either by slicing their foreheads open or using Carlisle's little trick – it was mine. No take backs, no second guesses. It was as real and as permanent to me as it was to the original owner. If it was always on for _them_, it was always on for _me_.

And Alice's fortune telling did _not_ shut off.

One would think it would be Edward's ability I would regret the most, but they would be wrong. Edward's ability just seemed to jive with me in a way that Alice's didn't. Sure, at first it was a bit distracting, but after I learned to ignore the constant stream of voices it was no different than being in a cafeteria or gymnasium. A constant stream of thoughts that were just_ there_ if I needed to focus in.

Edward's ability was predictable in a way that Alice's wasn't.

I couldn't really _force_ a vision to happen. I could coax it, and maybe it would come to me; or maybe not. Sometimes the visions weren't even relevant, and sometimes they changed so fast it was difficult to keep track of all the different threads and timelines. This was added to the fact that sometimes visions just _happened_ out of the blue. True, most of those were important, but they were very distracting.

I suppose the best parallel I could draw would be a normal person trying to listen to a story their friend is telling them while getting a constant stream of text messages and Facebook notifications. The phone dings and you look down to check the message, drawing your attention away from real life for a few moments. It's exhausting.

My internal monologue and pity party was broken up by the sight of all the vampire parts I _didn't_ see scattered around the forest. Well, that wasn't true, the scent of Felix and Santiago was still in the air and I followed it to the extremely small specks of vampire dust. There was also _one_ newborn that was in pieces, but that was it.

No hybrids. No second newborn.

The hybrid's scent was nonexistent, for some reason, but I could make out the newborn's. I followed the trail of the second newborn, which had apparently put itself back together. It headed west and I cursed myself for being so lazy about burning the pieces after I shredded them. I abruptly stopped my pursuit as I heard the crashing of ocean waves. They had gone to sea, erasing their trail and making them nearly impossible to track.

It was early in the morning by the time I got back to Henry's house, and I could tell that both he and Angela were fast asleep. I leaped the fence and flitted to the house quickly enough that a camera couldn't catch me, and reached for the doorknob. It was locked.

I hesitated for a moment before placing my hand on the doorknob again, preparing to break the handle and snap the locking mechanism, when another damn vision caught me. It showed alarms going off and waking up both Angela and Henry. I removed my hand and stepped off the porch and onto the lawn, angling my head up so I could look at the second story windows. I could easily jump up there and enter through a window, but that could also trigger an alarm, not to mention reveal me leaping inhuman distances to a video camera.

I sighed and crossed my arms, preparing to wait out the early morning darkness until Henry woke up and unlocked the door. Angela needed to rest and recover, after all.

It was only a couple short hours before I heard the oppressive sound of Henry's alarm sounding from inside his bedroom. I cringed at the shrill, repeating beeping of the electronic alarm. Even though I didn't sleep anymore, I still loathed the sound and had always used my phone to wake me up with a song from my playlist. I flitted to the door and knocked quietly as soon as Henry had shuffled down the stairs, heading to the kitchen.

"It's Emily," I called against the sturdy frame of the door. The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a half-dead-looking Henry with drooping eyes. After he glanced at me, his heart rate jumped and his eyes widened slightly – which was strange, since he had opened the door, knowing I was on the other side. His thoughts, though, revealed the reason for his delayed reaction.

In his mind, he recalled preparing some soup for Angela and taking it upstairs to her. She was still asleep, so Henry placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her up. She did – and then promptly flickered out of sight, leaving the bed covers in a strange, transparent-gradient state as it folded off the bed. Henry was so shocked, he dropped the bowl to the floor and fled the room, disregarding the pieces of glass from the broken dish.

I sucked in a breath that burned all the way down from Henry's scent. There was only a trace of Angela's scent in the air. I tilted my head slightly and listened for the tell-tale heartbeat – there was only one on the property, which was obviously Henry's. I flitted around the zombified man – ignoring his shocked gasp and overworked heart – and sprinted for Angela's room, opening it forcefully and slamming the doorknob into the drywall.

A spike of fear and the small torrent of thoughts hit me from the corner of the room, and I relaxed out of my slightly crouched form and let out a breath. I shook my head. Of course she was still here; I just couldn't _see_ or _hear_ her. I moved slowly into the room like I did when I first found her, sitting down on the foot of the bed to seem less threatening.

"This again?" I asked to the room, taking care not to stare at the spot I knew she was curled up in. "You really scared Henry, you know."

The panic and fear leveled out to slightly-above-normal levels as she relaxed. She knew, intellectually, that I understood she was here with me. But the instinctual part of her that triggered her invisibility when threatened was appeased by my obliviousness to her exact location. She felt safer – insulated. I closed the nearly-damaged door and moved to the bed.

"I'll just talk for a while until you feel like you can trust me, then," I said, folding back the wrinkled blankets and sheets that were still saturated with Angela's scent and reclining on the bed, crossing my feet and staring at the bare-white ceiling. "I know from your thoughts that you know the _people_ who took you were vampires. I also know that you've worked out that – despite our different eye color – the Cullens and I are also vampires."

_From my thoughts?_ Angela's mind swam and rippled at the thought of me reading her personal thoughts and feelings directly from her head.

"Yes," I nodded my head against the back of the pillow. "I was like you – a human with a strange power. My brother had one, too; he could move things with his mind. Mine is a strange one – something I didn't understand when I was young. I still don't, if I'm being honest."

Angela didn't reply, of course, but I could feel that she was interested. She was looking at me now, instead of ducking her head under her arms.

"Intuitive Aptitude – that's what Ryan and I called it. It's not exactly an often-written-about ability, but it's very potent," I paused, trying to find a way to explain to Angela what it meant to have my ability without scaring her further. "It's like – I understand almost everything I come across. Puzzles, car engines, computer systems; anything. I also understand abilities – I can see how and why they work – and once I know it, I can use the ability as my own.

"And you would think that's a great power, right?" I asked, though we both understood it was rhetorical. "But it's so _consuming_! It's like ADHD and OCD to the extreme. I walk by a clock that's out of sync and I can't do anything else but think up ways to fix it and make it run right. It tries to make everything perfect and efficient, but the word is anything _but_." I paused, considering whether or not I wanted to continue using Angela to bounce my errant thoughts off of.

"I can help you out with your ability, you know?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and chancing a look at the corner. She was still invisible, but there was no spike of fear when she looked into my eyes. "I know you're scared – you're afraid of the vampires that took you – but I can help you with that, too. I have quite a few abilities, now, and a few vampires are no problem for me, Angela."

"Bella," Angela half-gasped, half-whispered as she came back into sight. "Is she…" _Is she one of them?_

"Yes," I slid off the bed and sat cross legged on the floor, facing the now-visible Angela Weber. Her mind rebelled at the thought of her friend as a blood sucking monster like the ones who had ruined her life. "The Cullens are different, Angela. They feed off of animal blood – not human – it's why they have golden eyes, instead of red."

"And you?" Angela questioned softly. "Your eyes are…silver? What do you-" Angela cut off, not able to say the words. I looked away.

"Like I said," I looked back at Angela. "My ability is consuming; it's kind of like being chained to a comet, I would imagine. I feed off of humans, Angela." She gasped and her form started to flicker as her back pressed up against the wall. So much for getting her out of her shell.

"I know there's nothing I could say to make you understand or sympathize," I said quickly, pumping out calm into the air. "Not even my own brother understands, much less Carlisle. I was a serial killer before I was ever a vampire, Angela. It's a part of who I am – who I'll always be." Her eyes were watering, now, though she wasn't quite crying yet. She ducked her head but stayed visible.

"I don't-" Angela started. "Why can't you feed off of animals like the Cullens, then?" She looked at me, hopeful that I would change my ways.

"It's not about the blood," I shook my head. "It's the release – the rush – I get from-" I cut myself off, though I knew Angela understood what I was going to say. "It's in me deep and it's not getting out, Angela, but I meant what I said. I won't hurt you."

"But you'll hurt someone else," Angela said with a monotone. Her breathing increased rapidly. "You would kill Ben…" She shook and pressed into herself, trying to get very small.

"No," I said with confidence. "I don't think I would have. I'm not exactly as gentle as the rest of the Cullens, but Carlisle's philosophy must have affected me, because since I've met them I've only really gone after the lowlifes of humanity – and a few vampires." My words appeased her to a degree, but she shook her head at me.

"They're still people," she countered, as if that should mean something to me. She would fit right in with the Cullens and their no-kill philosophy.

"Can we move on to a different topic?" I asked, hoping to keep her from freaking out and disappearing again. Angela sighed and looked back up at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you-" Angela started. "How come your eyes aren't red?" She was uncomfortable asking the question, but at least she wasn't a livewire of nerves, like she was when we were discussing my murder hobby.

"It's a side effect from too much Divinium in my system when I changed into a vampire," I said simply, then prepared to explain what that meant. "I'm something of a scientist – a chemist – and after I found out about vampires I started to experiment. Divinium is an indestructible alloy that I created. I won't go into detail with you, since it's a very long story that you wouldn't understand, so all you really need to know is that I'm basically indestructible – even to vampire standards."

Angela's mind tried to process what I was saying, but she really couldn't. Divinium? Experiments? She barely knew what it meant to be a vampire, so explaining to her my immunity to fire wouldn't be impressive at all if she didn't know that regular vampires were highly flammable.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off over my head – in a metaphorical sense, anyway – and I rolled my eyes at myself for taking so long to come up with the idea. Renesmee's power – I could use it to explain _everything_ to Angela in ways that she could hopefully understand.

"Angela," I said, making her turn her head back in my direction. "I have a gift that allows me to share thoughts and memories with others. You already know about vampires, so it wouldn't hurt anything for you to get the full story. Would you allow me to show you?" I extended my hand, palm up, in her direction and waited.

Hesitantly, she nodded her consent and started to move toward me. I shook my head and easily maneuvered to her spot in the corner, extending my hand again and waiting for her to grasp it. She hovered her palm above mine, her body heat flowing over the skin of my hand and arm, before finally placing it down gently in mine. I closed my fingers around her fragile hand – careful not to shatter her bones – and let my memories flow.

I showed her nearly everything of importance, starting with my first encounter with a vampire and ending with me finding her in that slaughterhouse. I skimmed over the numerous murders and unethical human experimentation, but everything else was left open to her. She dropped my hand and let out a long breath when the images stopped, her mind trying to process everything.

"So, these Volturi are behind everything?" Angela looked at me with damp eyes. I tilted my head and pursed my lips, before raising and dropping my shoulders.

"They're behind what happened to you," I corrected. "They have hybrids with them, so I can't see what _exactly_ they're doing, but I recognized the two guards that I killed before finding you."

Below us, I could hear Henry's footsteps as they climbed the stairs. His thoughts cycled through both Angela's disappearing act and my impossible speed as I dashed up the stairs; he was trying to decide whether it was a good idea to enter Angela's room or not. I growled lowly at the thought of being interrupted and interrogated by an elderly man, but halted the mental checklist that started to compile in my brain, which was trying to determine a way to dispose of Henry.

So what if he knew I was a vampire and Angela was a meta-human? I was planning on causing trouble for the Volturi anyway, so why should I bow down to their rules now? I could tell Henry everything as easily as I had Angela. If he rejected me and refused to help, I could always kill him.

That's what I told myself, but another part of my incredibly fast vampire brain disagreed with my reasoning. It told me I felt bad about killing Dr. Virgil Stein and was trying to make up for it with Henry. Maybe I was. Henry finally made up his mind and turned away from the closed door, shuffling down the hall to his bedroom.

"And I'm a…meta-human?" Angela asked hesitantly, as though the thought of being different was so bad. Had she forgotten it was her differences that saved her from that vampire?

"Yes, you are," I nodded, refocusing on the timid girl. "Speaking of – have you always been able to turn invisible?"

"No," Angela shook her head and looked at the floor, remembering how it happened. "We were on fall break at Washington State and Ben wanted us to have a little vacation on our time off.

"I had some money saved and Ben had some from his job at the comic book shop," Angela wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and I moved closer to her in case she needed to hold my hand or something. I had seen these kinds of breakdowns on TV, so I had an idea of where this was going. "I had lived in Forks my whole life. I mean, I had gone to Oregon a few times and my parents took me to Disney Land when I was a kid, but this was different. It was supposed to be fun and exciting.

"Ben held my hand practically the whole time we were on the plane," Angela looked down and closed her eyes. "We had planned to go to Tampico to see the beach and play in the ocean, but we never made it past Chihuahua. Ben rented a car and we booked a hotel room for the night so we could drive through the next day." Angela wrapped her arms around her legs again and shook slightly.

"I woke up and the hotel was on fire," Angela whispered. "Ben and I ran outside an-and there were people screaming, and there were bodies everywhere. And there were these pale people – they moved so fast it was just _impossible_. We tried to run, but one of them caught us. And then we started moving very fast. I couldn't see Ben anywhere, but I could hear him calling out for me.

"I don't know how long they carried us, but there were others," Angela lifted her head out of her arms slightly. "They put us in that cage and left us there. I didn't know what to do – none of us did. We just sat in there screaming and crying and begging, for hours. Nobody came to help, but I could hear sounds coming from the other room. Moans and…growls.

"Ben was there, though," Angela let out a sob. "We held each other when they came for the first one and dragged him away. I could hear him screaming and begging and yelling; and then it got quiet. We never saw him again, but we knew that he was not the only one it would happen to.

"I don't know when I discovered I could…be invisible, exactly," Angela hesitated. "I just know one day Ben started screaming my name like I was taken by those-" she hesitated, not able to say the word. "But I was there with him, only a few feet away. I scared him, I think, when I popped back into his sight." She gave a slight laugh, though it fell flat.

"And then," Angela sobbed louder. "They came for Ben. I tried to get them to stop, but he told me to hide – to get away. I _tried_ to stop them, but they came so fast and then he was just gone. I never saw his…body. He was just gone." Angela choked on her sob and buried her face in her arms again, her form flickering to translucence and back.

I placed a hand on her quaking shoulders, causing her to flinch away. I dropped my hand back into my lap and sighed, scooting so that my back was to the wall and giving Angela her space.

"I'm truly sorry for what they did to you and Ben," I said. "I want you to know that they will not get away with what they've done to you. It will take time, but the Volturi will get what's coming to them; I can promise you that."

Angela didn't say anything in return. She flipped through her memories, watching Ben from the blurry images in her head and holding onto as much as she could. I rested my head against the wall and eyed the ceiling again, allowing my mind to drift along with Angela as I sunk into my own memories.

* * *

**End notes:** I've written out the timeline for most of the rest of this story, and it is extremely long. I wouldn't be surprised if this story ends up over 100,000 words when I'm finished.

Because of this (and because my second story, _Symbiosis_, is so much shorter in comparison) I've decided to focus on _Symbiosis_ instead of this story. I won't let this story just die, don't worry about that. But updates will be less frequent as I focus on completing my other story.

On the plus side, once _Symbiosis_ is finished, updates for this one should come much faster!


	15. Mexico Mambo

**-Chapter 15: Mexico Mambo-**

Angela's heavy heartbeat thudded through my back and into the rest of my body, spreading her furnace-like warmth deep into my chilled skin. Her grip was tight, her arms and legs were wrapped around me in a death grip and I could hear the subtle groan of her teeth from the amount of pressure she was biting with.

I hadn't wanted to run with Angela – hell, I didn't even want her to come with me at all – but my first attempt at flying with her resulted in lots of puke and a change of clothes.

I shivered just thinking about the smell of partially digested food coated in stomach acid. It certainly wasn't one of the better smells of humanity; that was for certain.

The trees around me passed by quickly as we headed north, though not as quickly as I could have gotten there by flying. I growled in impatience, causing Angela to flinch. She held tight to my back, though, never wavering in her grip. I glanced down at the forest floor as it zoomed under my feet, considering how much damage a human body would take if it were to hit at this speed.

It would probably die horribly.

I leaped across the highway in front of me and continued on my less-traveled path toward our destination. After another five minutes of travel, I felt Angela adjust her grip on my neck. Her hands stretched one at a time before clasping back in place. I sighed inaudibly into the howling wind; she was getting tired.

Luckily, the familiar wave of mental voices inched its way across my mind, signifying a rather large population of people was approaching – most probably a city or large town. I slowed my speed down, inching my way into an Olympic run so I didn't startle my passenger.

I could only see the outskirts, but the city – and it was indeed a city – looked like a miniature of Mexico City from my spot hidden in the forest. I looked up at the canopy, eyeing the consistent spray of sunlight shooting between the branches. On my back, Angela stirred and shifted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you can get down now, Angela," I said with a smile in my voice. The first time we had come across a road, it was populated and crammed with cars; we had had to wait for an opening. Angela mistakenly took my pause for an opportunity to dismount and stretch from the bumpy ride. She had only gotten halfway off my back when I had started to move again. She hadn't really let go at all after that.

She sighed in relief and stepped down, cracking her joints and walking around in a circle to move her muscles around. I took in her tall form and snickered. If anyone saw us – not that anyone _would_ – it would have been quite a sight. Angela was very tall for a woman, and I imagined the sight of her riding on my back would be similar to Emmett riding on Edward's.

Ridiculous.

Angela unzipped the backpack Henry had given her, and took out a bottle of water and a wrapped sandwich. She took a seat under a tree and started eating, leaving me to my own devices.

Angela and I had stayed with Henry for a little over two weeks as I explained vampirism to the elderly man and helped Angela control her cloaking ability so she didn't spontaneously disappear in public. It didn't take very long to teach her, which surprised me since mastering my own took decades to accomplish.

The vampire issue, though, was a little more difficult.

* * *

_Henry's face was pale and his heart was racing unsteadily. His fear was palpable and I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at this moment. I sat the lawnmower back down on the ground gently and turned to face the withered man._

"_A…vampire?" Henry gasped, taking a small step away from me unconsciously. I nodded._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Henry," I assured him, though I could tell he didn't believe me._

"_Be present, O Lord, and protect us through the silent hours of this night," Henry said under his breath._

Oh, great. Prayer.

_I sat down slowly on the concrete floor of the garage and crossed my legs into an Indian-style position. The only way I could present myself as _less _threatening would be to lie face down on the ground, and I wasn't about to do that._

"_What do you want?" Henry choked out, his left arm clutching his chest as though I were about to rip his heart out and feast on the bloody organ. His mind flickered to bible scripture and of old vampire legends – demons who tricked and stole souls._

"_Look," I started, shaking my head. "I'm not like that. There's nothing mythical about me or other vampires. I'm not a…demon; your soul is safe. And I know this sounds kind of pathetic, but what I really want – need – is a friend."_

"_You are no friend of mine," Henry backed into the wall behind him with a thud, making himself flinch. "Please…just leave me. I have healed your…" he gestured to Angela, who stood off to the right and behind me, unsure of how to address her._

"_Friend," Angela supplied, shocking me. I turned to face her. "I'm her friend." I gave her an appreciative smile and turned back to Henry._

"_But still," Henry said. "That does not answer the question of _why _you want to…befriend me."_

"_I…don't know," I breathed out and stood up slowly, so I didn't startle the already-terrified old man. "Some very bad people – vampires – hurt Angela and me. We needed a place to stay and you were there, ready to help._

"_Maybe I'm finally growing a conscious after all these years," I shrugged and moved closer, stopping when Henry's heartbeat started to rise again. "Or maybe I'm saving up all my malevolence for _them_." I spat, and immediately offered an apologetic smile as Henry flinched. "I just…I feel the need to repay you for some reason – to help you."_

"_I don't want your help," Henry whispered. His voice was weak and frail as images of me lifting his heavy lawnmower with one hand flipped through his mind._

"_I could give you a very long and healthy life," I baited him with the same tactics I had used for Dr. Stein. "I could give you your youth back."_

"_No!" Henry grasped his throat, imagining himself drinking the blood of helpless humans for eternity. I shook my head._

"_Not vampirism," I reassured, holding up my palms in a nonthreatening gesture. "It's an injection – a medicine – that will preserve your humanity while making you ageless. You probably wouldn't live _forever_; it's naïve to think otherwise. But, you could live for hundreds of years – maybe more."_

"_No," Henry repeated, less intense this time. "Death is a natural part of life – I do not fear it. I have lived a long life – I am content with this, as it is."_

"_Come on," I sighed, extending my hand to Henry. "I have more to discuss with you, but you look like you're about to keel over from a heart attack. Let's go back inside the house and sit down."_

_Henry eyed my hand for several seconds before slowly reaching for it, keeping eye contact with me as he inched forward. He flinched from the cold, metallic texture of my palm, but didn't let go._

_I tugged the old man into the moderately-sized living room and sat him down in one of the recliners. Angela trailed in as well, and even though she was still a bit wary of me, I could sense the trust she felt in me. She took a seat next to Henry and curled her feet underneath her in the plush piece of furniture._

"_Television isn't natural, either," I continued our conversation from the garage, nodding toward the flat screen hanging on the wall. "Indoor plumbing – even this house – they're unnatural. That doesn't make them _bad_."_

"_There is a difference," Henry shook his head slowly and grasped the edges of the recliner's armrests. "Inventions are one thing, but dying is a part of life. You cannot have one without the other."_

"_I'm not here to debate philosophy with you, Henry," I smirked at him. "But if you think that aging is a natural part of life, you're wrong. There's no gene that controls aging and there's no _reason _for it to happen at all. It's not programmed in like your hair or eye color. It's…poor design – that's all."_

_Henry said nothing, though his mind was alive and rebelling against what I told him. Deep inside he wanted what I was offering – everyone does. It was the outer, religiously-moral shell that his religion had molded him into that rejected me. He felt he had an obligation to his creator to resist._

"_I can't," Henry finally won against his false morals. "I'm 72 – much too old to live forever." I cracked a smile and moved closer to him._

"_First of all," I began. "It's not immortality in the traditional sense – you can still die. Second, you wouldn't be 72 forever. The formula I use does more than stop aging – it reverses the process. It's a slow procession, to be sure, but every year you'll get a little younger instead of older."_

"_But…" Henry's eyes widened as he imagined himself shrinking into a baby and reverse-aging into nothing but a few cells on the floor. I laughed and shook my head._

"_No, it only takes you down to your…peak physical age. For males it's usually around twenty-one to twenty-four," I assured him. "Besides, it'll take _decades _for you to age backward that far – it's slower than aging forward." I shrugged and Henry's heart rate and wide-eyed stare relaxed._

"_That's…amazing," Angela said out of the blue. I turned to look at her as she stared back at me. "Why would you keep something like this to yourself?" The disapproval rolled off of her and I flinched minutely._

"_Because it can be inherited through procreation," I replied. "And the world is overpopulated enough as it is without adding a generation of ageless babymakers to it."_

_Understanding replaced the disapproval and she nodded, imagining the famine that would infect the world as so many people fought for limited resources._

"_I'll have to think about this," Henry said with a rough voice. His eyes were distant as he weighed his options._

"_Take all the time you need," I returned._

* * *

Henry had eventually accepted my offer after I assured him that if he found perpetual youth to be too boring for him I would kill him myself so he wouldn't have to suffer. I had told him a gun to the head would work just fine, but then he had informed me it was a huge sin to kill yourself.

It was about that time – through the talks of agelessness and vampires – that Angela told me she wanted to call her parents to let them know she was OK. Henry offered her the phone, but I stopped her from taking it.

The chances were extremely low – I knew – but Angela calling home to Forks could be a very bad idea for everyone.

Since the Volturi were cloaked by their collection of hybrids, I was unable to see if they would respond to the attention Angela would get once the people of Forks realized the missing girl was alive. They were the ones behind her abduction and incarceration, after all, and someone escaping from that hell hole would obviously know something about vampires.

Besides the Italians, there was the Cullen's to consider. Angela was Bella's friend, and if there was one place my new family would show up, it would be Forks. It was a miracle already that Alice hadn't seen Angela here and decided to come rescue her – putting her back in potential contact with the Cullens was not a good idea.

I told her all of this, of course, and she had been upset. She missed her mother and father and twin brothers, I knew, and to be stopped from going to them felt like another form of imprisonment to her.

She made a fair case, though. Calling home would only really be a problem if her parents didn't keep their daughter's survival a secret – something Angela assured me wouldn't be a problem with her parents.

"_Besides," Angela had said. "Even if anyone _does _come for me, I can turn invisible and you can fly us away."_

Of course, she told me this _before_ our first flight together, but I could still evade anyone who came for us well enough on foot if it came down to it.

The girl in question stood up from underneath the tree and stuffed the trash from her lunch inside the backpack. She slung the bag onto her back and walked back over to me as she cleaned the residual mayonnaise and breadcrumbs from her face.

"Are you sure my ability can stop you from shining?" Angela asked hesitantly, squinting at the dull glow that was nearly always visible during the day. Her scent flared and the dull burn in my throat ignited. I was long overdue for a hunt.

"No," I replied. "But I am _really_ looking forward to being invisible in a supermarket. Can you imagine all the stuff you could do?"

Angela blushed and looked down, clearly thinking of things more fun than I was. I snickered and looked out of the tree line, toward the skyline full of buildings and a few skyscrapers.

"Besides," I continued. "I need to get some new clothes as well." Angela nodded but said nothing, squinting off into the same direction I had been looking. "And we need to get you a new pair of glasses."

"I need an appointment for that," Angela grimaced. "I had an extra pair at home but…" She trailed off and a wave of sadness flared through her.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled and grabbed her hand, channeling Renesmee's power and overlaying my sight onto hers. "I can be your eyes."

"Holy sh…crap!" Angela exclaimed as her eyes went wide. "You have _really_ good vision. I'm guessing it's a vampire thing?"

I nodded and released her hand. She frowned as she was left with her normal sight, causing me to smirk again.

"Well," I let out a breath. "Shall we test out my new invisibility?"

"Sure," Angela shrugged.

"OK, I'll disappear and stand in this beam of light," I pointed to the solid strand of sunlight that broke through the canopy above. "Tell me if you see anything." She nodded and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the newest ability I had acquired back at Henry's house-mansion.

The sensation was strange, mostly because I actually _felt_ something come over me as I disappeared from sight. It was similar to Bella's shield – like a mental curtain that flowed outward – but it wasn't nearly as elastic.

The sounds around me – birds chirping, cars driving, and the steady thumping of Angela's heartbeat – became muffled, like I was swimming underwater, and I gasped aloud. My eyes opened, and this time I found _myself_ squinting.

I wasn't blind – in fact, my vision was still _much_ better than a human's – but the details were muddled and blurred. I breathed in and wasn't completely surprised when the burn of my thirst was considerably muted. Not gone; just dampened.

"Emily?" Angela called, looking through my body. From her thoughts, I was completely vanished. I shook my head and moved into the sunlight.

The result was…strange. The light hit my skin – which I could still see – and reflected just as harshly as it would have had I not been invisible. That wasn't the strange part, though. The light didn't…go anywhere. There was no reflection of light on the trees or on Angela – the light that hit me and bounced off just…disappeared into thin air.

I turned and swayed, making the light bounce off me in different angles. The results were the same: the light vanishing as soon as it reflected off my skin.

I released the hold I had on my power and the world burst back into its full HD experience, causing me to flinch from the sensory overload. Angela gave a small shriek as I popped back into focus. She held a hand over her face to hold back the light that was only _now_ beginning to scatter across her face.

"Anything?" I asked, moving out of the beam of light and back into the shadows.

"Nope," Angela tilted her head to view the canopy above. "So I guess this means another piggy back ride?"

"Yep," I smirked. "We're going to stay incognito the whole time we're in the store, since I don't have enough money to buy anything. Are you going to be able to stay invisible for that long?"

"Umm," she screwed up her face as she considered my question. "Probably – as long as we shop fast and you cloak us until we get there." I nodded and turned around, motioning for her to climb on my back.

"All aboard the Ambrose Express," I jested. Her warm hands wrapped around my neck and I concentrated.

The curtain of distortion rippled around me again, muting my senses to the outside world. I checked over my shoulder, but I could still see Angela just as clearly as I always could.

"You can see me, right?" I asked her. "You're not grabbing onto a block of air are you?"

"No," Angela chuckled. "I can see you just fine. Are we…?" I nodded and took off slowly, building up my speed as I sped down the blacktopped streets in broad daylight. I guess the dampening effect her ability had on the senses didn't register to her, since she had such poor senses to begin with compared to a vampire.

Several blocks into the sprawling city, we came across a surprisingly familiar sight: Walmart. During my stay with the Cullens, I had enjoyed the finer, more expensive clothes Alice insisted upon, but I had never considered the clothing from Walmart beneath me. The relief and excitement coming off of Angela as she caught sight of the blue sign revealed she was fine with the selection as well.

I sped past the sliding glass doors and darted around the thirty or so people shopping in the store at a more human speed. No one could see us, but a tornado-strength wind flying through the doors would have been bad. I headed for the women's restroom at the back of the store, since it was usually the one least-often occupied – it was empty, thankfully, when I strolled in.

"Alright," I looked back at Angela, who was still riding on my back. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes. We'll both be invisible, so get what you need, come back here, and I'll use your thoughts to find you. OK?"

"I got it," Angela nodded, but I could easily feel the undercurrent of nervousness she gave off. She had gotten much better at controlling her fading in and out of sight, but holding the cloak and saying solidly transparent took real effort for her.

"You'll do fine," I smiled reassuringly.

She nodded again and closed her eyes in concentration – vanishing from my senses, yet I could still feel the pressure of her weight on my back. She slid off me and moved away; the bathroom door opened and closed. I gave her a few seconds head start – so there was less of a chance I would run into her – and then exited the bathroom.

* * *

My fingers dug into the tender flesh of the man in my arms as I sucked the last of the blood from his veins. His broken neck creaked as his head lolled to the side, brushing against my cheek and making me growl in irritation. His bones crunched and shattered as I dug in deeper with my fingernails, drinking until absolutely nothing more could be squeezed out.

I held the body away from me and took in my surroundings. The afternoon sun was bright overhead and the steady foot traffic that surrounded me was all-encompassing – both made me smirk and let out a laugh. Who would have thought I would have _ever_ fed in broad daylight with so many witnesses around? This invisibility thing was a real kick.

With an appreciative smack of my lips, I waved my hand and disintegrated the empty corpse into dust and bone fragments. Only a few droplets of blood splattered against the brick wall, a testament to my ravenous thirst. He may not have been bad guy material, my meal, but he _was_ trying to break into a car when I whisked him away. That had to count for something, right?

I went back into the alley where I stashed my clean clothes I had stolen – borrowed – from the San Luis Potosi Walmart. In a blur, I disrobed and pulled on my new jeans and black t-shirt, pulling on the dark-grey hoodie over top. Luckily, good-ol' Walmart had tennis shoes in my size, and I pulled on the black-striped, white shoes as well.

Without a backward glance, I flew up into the sky and torpedoed toward where I had left Angela in the woods while I went to feed.

Angela was upset when I told her what I had to go do – she even began to cry, imagining me killing her or Ben in place of whatever unlucky bastard I happened upon. I wasn't unaffected by her cries for me to feed from animals instead of humans – of course I understood, having both empathic and telepathic abilities.

It wasn't enough, though. I _needed_ this. Worrying about Angela had distracted me from the growing tension that continuously built under my skin, and I already felt light and free from my recent kill. My burning thirst was temporarily quenched as well, and the combination of both needs being fulfilled left me resolute that this was the right thing for me to do, regardless of Angela's feelings otherwise.

I landed a few paces away from Angela – who was still talking on the disposable phone she had stolen from Walmart – and shifted back into focus. Angela jolted slightly at my sudden appearance, but continued on with her emotional conversation with her mother, who was begging her to come home.

"_Sweetie, please!"_ the voice begged. "_We thought you were…Angela, please! Just tell us where you are and we'll come get you, baby."_

Angela shook her head as she clutched the plastic phone in her hand. She was silently crying, the salty tears left streaks down her cheeks as they dribbled to the ground. She turned away from me, hiding her face and lowering her voice to a level where a human wouldn't be able to hear what she said from where I was standing.

"Mom, I can't," Angela whispered. "They…I'm going to help stop the ones who killed…who killed Ben. I know you miss me, but I'll be back – I'll come back, I promise."

"_Angela, wait,"_ the voice pleaded.

"I have to go, mom," Angela said, swallowing back a sob.

"_Angela, no,"_ her mother frantically said through the phone. "_Wait, just-"_

The call was abruptly ended by Angela flipping the phone closed. She collapsed to the ground on her knees and sobbed aloud, hitting me with waves of love, longing, and desperation – but also resolution. In her hand, the phone started to ring.

I darted forward and held out my hand. Angela placed the still-ringing device in my palm and I crushed it quickly, making the ringing die and crackle as the plastic was turned to dust. Her hands started to open and close and her arms wrapped themselves lightly around her torso.

I crouched down to her level and frowned. I had always been a stranger to emotional tension and how to help those who were grieving or upset. Ryan used to call me a psychopath – and maybe, on some level, I was. But I still _felt_ for people, even if it was a fraction of what a normal person would feel.

Taking a deep breath I wrapped my arms around Angela, who had slowly shifted to silently sobbing, and awkwardly hugged her to me in a strange show of support. She returned the hug, clinging to me and wrapping her own arms around me. My shoulders stiffened as I became familiarly uncomfortable with the close contact, but I held still and let her draw whatever comfort she could out of my embrace.

* * *

**End notes:** And so I'm back! Sorry for the long-term abandonment, but I had things to do (like _Symbiosis_).

I had considered keeping Henry in for another chapter, but it would have been a filler chapter with little action. This chapter was a little jarring and jumpy, but hopefully you got the gist of what has been going on for the weeks spent near Mexico City.

Next chapter is probably going to be a shift in POV, which I don't like to do too often. It's needed for the story, though, and so it will be done.

Bye, now.


	16. Ryan: Alaska

**-Chapter 16, Ryan: Alaska-**

I pulled away from the still-warm fur of the carcass and let it drop to the ground, sending up a puff of snowflakes as it hit. My tongue darted out of my mouth to clean my face of blood before I had the urge to wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

I stared down at the silent body of the moose for an immeasurable amount of time, looking into its glossy, glass-like eyes. I didn't feel _bad_ about killing the animal; quite the opposite – I felt a warm glow every time I satisfied my thirst without killing a human. So no, that's not why I couldn't look away from my fresh kill.

It was the similarities – the same dull, zombie gaze that my sister's eyes had when we found her body.

What was this moose doing before I got thirsty? Did it have a family? Was it out looking for its own food? It was alive…and then it wasn't anymore. It didn't get to say a final word or make a last statement. No calling for help and no second chances. The moose was just gone – worm food.

I shook my head and stood up, examining myself for any stray blood streaks I may have gotten during my hunt. Once I was satisfied I was sufficiently clean, save for a few tears in my shirt, I took a step back and surveyed the ground around the dead animal.

I extended my hand and curled it into a fist, causing the ground to the left of the dead moose to shift and shake. Slowly, I raised my fist, smiling as I noticed the snow, foliage, and dirt start to lift off the ground. I jerked my fist away and the floating debris followed.

"Deep breaths," I spoke to myself, following my advice and breathing in. The woodsy smells of the cold, Alaskan forest were soothing, and aided me as I pushed all other thoughts away. "Focus."

I threw both my hands at the shallow hole I had dug and gripped the air again. The soil shifted hard, and I could feel the mini-vibrations under my feet. The trees in the area shook and vibrated, and if any birds or small animals had been around, I'm sure they would have fled from the phenomenon.

I raised my hands again, and couldn't hold back the massive grin on my face as an enormous ball of soil, rock, and tree roots rose up out of the crater I had made. Snaps and crunches could be heard when the tree roots broke and slapped against each other.

With a flick of my wrists, the debris ball flew over the smaller pile and landed with a dry smack, spilling out over the forest floor several feet. I wasted no time in picking up the carcass in the same manor I did the dirt and depositing it in the hole.

For a quick clean up, I raked my left hand in front of my chest, telekinetically pushing the removed soil on top of the grave. Once it was successfully covered, I flattened the same hand, palm down, and smashed the air. The results were immediate – the top of the disturbed soil was flattened and compacted, leaving only minute evidence something was buried there.

The sound of quick, heavy footsteps drew my attention away from my telekinetic practice, and my head swiveled to the right. The consistent snap of branches being smacked off of trees as the sound approached could only mean Emmett, and I immediately straightened out of the crouch I didn't even realize I was in. He smashed through the undergrowth and stopped two meters away from me.

"Dude," Emmett laughed. "Do you ever have your phone on?" I cringed at his question, suddenly realizing what the four or so clinking parts in my pocket meant.

"I think I broke it," I admitted. This was the third phone I had smashed to bits while hunting.

Emmett just laughed his signature, booming guffaw, not bothering to humiliate me any further.

"I bet I would have broken _way_ more than you have if they would have been around in my first decade," Emmett turned his head as Jasper's voice rang out from a distance, telling us to 'hurry up.' "I guess we should get going." I nodded and started back in the direction of our newest residence.

"What's the rush, anyway?" I asked as soon as Emmett caught up with me, streaking along the left side as we rocketed through the evergreen forest.

"Why don't you just check your voice mail?" Emmett laughed at his own bad joke. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to encourage him or goad him on. "Alice said Peter and Charlotte are going to show up in about an hour – she said it was important so we all needed to be there." Emmett shrugged as he ran, clipping another few tree branches in his stride.

When we broke through the tree line and arrived in the meadow that Carlisle and Esme liked to call a back yard, Edward and Jasper were already there, waiting for us. Emmett and I approached the log cabin themed mansion that was easily as intimidating as the home in Forks, passing by the other two and nodding; they nodded back.

"Shit," Emmett exclaimed, glancing down at his blood-soaked and mud-caked clothing.

"Emmett," Esme said from somewhere inside the house, not bothering to raise her voice. I cracked a smile as the juggernaut bounded away to the mudroom shower located in the attached garage.

I made my way through the front door and stepped inside the…open area? I never knew the name for it – it was the place on the other side of the front door. I made my way past _that_ area and darted up the stairs to my room on the third floor. Edward and Bella had the other room up here, and I passed by Bella, who was reading on her bed with her door open.

Once I was inside the solitude of my own room, I took out the broken pieces of my phone and tossed them in my trash can. I kicked off my shoes and slid out of my shirt and pants, the latter dropping to the ground with a thud. My dead heart seized as I realized what I had left attached to my pants.

The holster was looped on my belt, and it easily slid off. I held the weighty object in my hand and felt the venomous tears prick my eyes as I turned it over and unsheathed it.

The blade was absolutely beautiful and timeless, truly a monument to everything Emily was and believed in – once you got past the serial killer bit. I levitated the knife three feet above my palm, spinning it around. The blade shook and began to go off-kilter as the revolutions turned and spun, and I had to catch it before it went through the floor.

I stuck it back inside its holster and set it on my dresser, letting out a sigh as I walked into my adjoined bathroom. Emily always made it look so easy, the way she could move that blade around – it was like it was a _part_ of her, no less than her arms or legs. My fists clenched and I brought them up to my face as I gazed at myself in the mirror above the sink.

The scars and jagged patterns on my hands and fingers reminded me of Jasper's skin. They were reminders and lessons learned from my practice with the only indestructible object on Earth. My gaze slipped past my fingers and I caught sight of my face.

My straight black hair was only about two inches long, and gave off a professional vibe that Edward's or Jasper's never would. I traced the contours of my face with my eyes, taking in my appearance.

I looked to be about twenty-one or twenty-two, though I wasn't sure which since the HLV formula actually aged me backward. I cracked a smile as I recalled the last time I was together with my sister, who looked several years younger than I was, but was in reality almost four years older. It was yet another side effect of the serum, though it was a moot point now, as I was a vampire and my sister was…gone.

I stepped into the shower and let the heat soak into my stone skin as I lathered my body with soap. I pressed my hand against the side of the shower and closed my eyes, sending a pinprick sensation through my back from the perpetual stream of water pellets hitting the same spots on my skin.

The rest of the family looked at me with pity most of the time, but they never brought Emily up when I was around – the wound was still too fresh. I felt so misplaced here, with these people – with these vampires.

Emily was the one who befriended them and the Quileute, not me – I was just the idiot newborn who attacked and had to be saved. She's the one who fit in, even if she never believed it herself. I was just the shadow – the less powerful, secondary, one-dimensional character who followed the ghost of my sister because I had nowhere else to go.

I didn't know what it was like to lose a mate, but if it was worse than losing your only real family I wasn't sure I ever wanted one. I wasn't sure I would ever get over this, and I didn't want to as long as a single Volturi walked the Earth.

To be honest, sometimes I slipped into a quazi-denial state about Emily. It was childish, I knew, but I always had a sort of 'hero worship' about her. She was a force of nature and never lost a fight in all the time I had spent with her, roaming the country. She took on _vampires_, for crying out loud – as a _human_. To think that something could snuff her out and remove her from the Earth – it was difficult to process.

The bathroom tile started to groan under the pressure of my palm as I seethed silently. I just couldn't understand the amount of _evil_ the Volturi had to have to kill my sister. She wouldn't have told anyone about vampires and she didn't want to overthrow them. Her death was such a waste.

My hand slipped down the tile and fell to my side and I turned around to shut off the water. It was beginning to run cold anyway – not that that mattered to me.

I exited the shower and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed Emily's knife and a belt and secured it to my side like my sister used to do. It felt good…and familiar, and I took comfort from that as I descended the stairs and entered the living area.

Bella and Edward trailed in after me and I suddenly realized that everyone was already here – the two behind me quickly took their seats and I leaned against the wall. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee all sat crammed into the chairs, couches, and loveseats scattered about the room.

My eyes fell on the two visitors who were the only other ones, besides myself, who were standing. Peter and Charlotte looked…worried? The mood in the room seemed serious, but not a serious as it was when we discovered the Volturi were coming after us. What had happened? Edward glanced up at me.

"We're just waiting for the Denali's," Edward said to me. I nodded and let out a breath, waiting in silence for our 'cousins' to show up.

It didn't take long at all. They came by foot, since it was much shorter a trip than the winding, narrow trails that looped around the national park. Tanya entered first, followed by Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen. I scooted further down the wall so that they had a place to stand as well. Once everyone was inside the crammed room, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle started. "Peter, Charlotte, the floor is yours." Carlisle sat back down with Esme and allowed the two red-eyed vampires to speak. Peter nodded to Carlisle and clasped his mate's hand with his own.

"Charlotte and I were hunting in Las Vegas when we came across a newborn," Peter paused and pursed his lips. Edward sucked in a breath – his eyes widened in surprise, though he didn't say anything. "The newborn was carrying with her…a hybrid child."

"Like Renesmee?" Jacob asked, his eyes automatically gravitating to his imprint.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "She was several months younger, by the looks of her, but she was a human-vampire hybrid, to be sure.

"We approached her, of course, since we had never seen such a child since your Renesmee. She was afraid of us and tried to flee. We stopped her from running, but she was…vicious in her defense." Peter let out a sigh and shook his head and rubbed what I assumed was a fresh bite mark on his hand. "Charlotte was able to calm her down eventually after we assured her we didn't mean her or her child any harm."

"It was her child?" Bella questioned. "But I thought that they all killed the mother during birth. I mean, except…" She looked at Edward and then Carlisle before returning her gaze to Peter. He nodded at her and continued.

"Yes, Joyce told us the hybrid was her own child. We asked her how she had survived giving birth – who had changed her – but she said she and her daughter had to get away from her."

"From whom?" Carlisle prodded.

"She didn't know her name," Peter shook his head. "Joyce didn't see much, but her daughter did – she had to piece together her own mother after they were attacked. The hybrid – Anne – said the vampire who had attacked them had strange colored eyes."

"Surely you don't mean one of us did this?" Tanya said, obviously offended.

"No," Peter shook his head and looked down. "I did, at first, I'll admit. There are so few of us who share your diet. I asked her if they were gold, but she told me they weren't. She said they were 'like metal.'"

"Metal?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows shooting into his golden hair. My expression was probably the same.

"The child pointed to my belt buckle," Charlotte spoke for the first time, rubbing the shiny steel along her waistline. "She told us it was the same color as the vampire's eyes."

"I've never heard of a vampire with silver eyes," Carlisle shook his head, looking a bit lost. "Gold, red, black, even orange – when one is converting to our diet – but never a silver color."

"Nor have I," Eleazar said.

"Maybe it's a hybrid," Alice supplied. "Renesmee has brown eyes; wouldn't it be possible for one to have silver eyes?"

"It's possible," Carlisle mused, glancing at Peter.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged. "We tried to convince her to come with us to meet you so Edward could read their thoughts, but they wouldn't."

"More than one?" Edward suddenly asked aloud, clearly picking up on some unknown thought.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "The girl…she didn't exactly give us a number, but she told us there were more hybrids where they came from."

"And this attack…took place in Nevada?" Jasper questioned.

"Mexico," Peter corrected, scrunching his eyebrows together. "They fled into the ocean and swam north. You don't think…"

"I wouldn't see how Maria could have known about hybrids so soon," Jasper shook his head. "But it is worth looking into."

"What about Joham?" Bella asked. "Couldn't he be behind this?"

"It's possible," Jasper frowned, clearly not liking the uncertainty.

"Thank you for informing us, Peter, Charlotte," Carlisle got up to shake their hands. "If you hear anything more of this, let us know, please. And be careful."

"We will," Peter nodded at Carlisle, then Jasper. "Major." The two of them quickly filed out of the house and blurred away into the forest.

* * *

**End notes:** Like I said, I don't like to switch POVs _too_ terribly often. But every once in a while it's worth it in order to let the story develop. This is probably going to happen again before the end of the story (maybe twice), but for the most part it's going to be back to Emily's perspective.

In other news, this story (and _Immovable Object_) has been added to the "Outstanding OCs" community. That's always good news.

So...yeah, I suppose you could always drop a review and let me know how I'm doing. That would be _great_, thanks.


	17. Hyper Lethal Vector

**-Chapter 17: Hyper Lethal Vector-**

"Ben would have loved this," Angela said, eyeing one of the solutions smoking under the steam hood. It was a clear pink color and small bubbles rose to the surface of the beaker every few seconds.

"Manganese chloride?" I asked, securing the cap on the container of acid and putting it back on the shelf. I moved to look at the centrifuge, which had another minute or two to go until it was finished.

"No," Angela answered, moving away from the gentle humming of the exhaust fan and toward the bench I was working on. Well, I was _actually_ working on all the lab benches, but this was the one I was sitting at. "I mean this," she waved her arms about, indicating she was talking about the lab. "Super human serums, powers, working in a lab at night."

"He was a bit of a geek, was he?" I smirked as I flipped the centrifuge out and poured the top, liquid part of the vial down the sink.

"Yes," Angela smiled as she stared through the desk, remembering his obsession with action movies and comic books. A flash of what happened to her boyfriend went through her thoughts, but she merely swallowed and pushed the memories back.

We were currently working in a college chemistry lab in San Luis Potosi. After our Walmart heist, we relaxed in a motel for a few days while I scouted for the appropriate chemicals to whip up some of my HLV2 formula.

Well, _whip up_ was a bit of an oversimplification. The process was…involved.

My lips curled up in a smile as I recalled my own laboratory back home in Seattle. When I had first purchased Brock Labs I hadn't realized how much I would enjoy it. Sure, I had broken into labs like this before – and yes, it was a rush – but the feeling of _owning_ one was entirely different.

I felt myself start to slip into a vision of the building in question. The picture was dim and blurred, since I wasn't focusing on a single individual, but it still looked alright from the outside. The pictures started to shimmer and I pushed them away and out of my head before I got too immersed in them.

I didn't want to turn into another Alice.

The slight sound of fabric brushing the floor whispered from the hallway outside the lab and my body immediately froze. My ears and mind strained, but as far as I could tell, the guard was still asleep.

He could have been dead, and would have been, had it not been for Angela's waterworks. She had said that breaking into a university lab and using their resources was bad enough – that we didn't _need_ to kill anyone.

But I really, really wanted to.

I removed a bubbling beaker off of the hot plate in front of me and set it down on the counter top. Then I flipped open the fume hood with my mind and floated the pink solution over to me. Angela moved closer, trying to get a look at the liquid, but I held up a hand for her to stand back. It wasn't that the solution was immediately dangerous to a human, but prolonged exposure had serious health risks.

Quickly, so fast some of the movements must have blurred to Angela's eyes, I added all the ingredients to the larger beaker. The colors mixed and swirled together, creating a murky brownish-black color. I capped the container with one of the lids I found in a drawer and set it down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, that's it?" Angela asked skeptically, eyeing the muddy concoction. I huffed out a laugh and shook my head.

"It takes about half a day to set," I explained as I began the cleanup procedure, wiping down the table top and washing out the glassware I had used. "And by then half of what's in there will be floating at the top as a precipitate. The formula itself is actually very nice looking, if I do say so myself."

Angela sent out a wave of disbelief but didn't say anything. She joined in, helping me with the cleanup process. She was sluggish, though, and was more of a hindrance than a help. She yawned and swayed on her feet, and I kicked myself for not remembering she needed to sleep.

How odd that human habits could become so foreign to me so quickly.

Once the laboratory was spotless, I gathered the few items we had brought with us – a water bottle, a package of rubber gloves, and some uneaten granola bars – and stuffed them inside Angela's backpack. I fastened it to my back and picked up the proto-serum carefully, rotating it in my hands and watching the cloudy liquid slosh around inside.

"Angela," I called lowly, causing the girl in question to turn and glance at me through hooded eyes. "Can you stay awake long enough for us to get back to the hotel room? You'll have to carry the serum while I carry you."

"Yeah," Angela blinked forcefully, shaking off the encroaching sleep. I pushed a wave of excitement at her, causing a smile to form on her face and her entire posture to straighten.

"Let's go, then," I said, handing the container carefully to Angela. She cradled it in her arms against her chest, giving it no chance to fall to the floor and splatter. I grasped her lightly and rotated her slowly, so I didn't startle her, and nestled her in my arms.

I activated Angela's talent, letting my senses dull themselves under the sheet-like cloak that fell over us. Then I took off out of the laboratory and through the hallway, heading for the door that led outside. The snoozing security guard's thoughts grew and waned as we passed by the golf cart he used to patrol the campus. Once we were outside, I increased my speed and made a b-line for the hotel – crossing through highways and crowds of people without notice.

* * *

The laptop I had "borrowed" from a nearby apartment wasn't really fast enough for my taste, but it would just have to do until I could either steal or buy a better one. My fingers flew over the keyboard a mile a minute as I scoured the web for information on any mysterious deaths or disappearances.

The fact that I was _once again_ sitting in a hotel room on a laptop, searching the local news for vampires, did not escape me.

There _were_ a few disappearances – well, more than a few – but there weren't any strange deaths. I couldn't find anything on bodies being drained of blood or corpses set on fire. Missing persons were being reported disappearing around the outskirts of the city with greater frequency than was normal, though, and that was good enough for me to check out.

Angela's heart rate sped up as she slipped back into the conscious world, rolling over in the bed and groaning. I shut the lid of the laptop and moved over to the mini fridge that was next to the broken microwave. A smile crept onto my face as I peered at my creation.

Frost was creeping up the side of the glass container, which housed a midnight blue liquid that was settled at the bottom. On top of the liquid, which wasn't quite finished yet, was an almost violet-black sludge. I knew from experience it was closer to the consistency of frozen honey, though a thousand times more toxic to the human body.

The bedsprings gave and the sound of feet touching the carpeted floor behind me made me turn my head. Angela shuffled over to me and bent down to look inside the refrigerator as well. I moved to the side to give her an unobstructed view, and she looked at it for a few seconds as a frown built up on her face.

"Is that it?" she asked again, not impressed with this version either, though her voice held nothing but curiosity. I nodded.

"Yes," I said, taking it out of the winter environment and walking over to the sink outside of the bathroom. Angela followed me over. "It's not quite done, but it is getting _very_ close."

I pulled the ice bucket off of the microwave with my mind and placed it on the counter as well. I took the lid off the bucket and removed the thin plastic bag that lined it, checking it for holes before setting it next to the serum.

I removed the lid to the container of the heterogeneous solution and reached for the ice scoop, cursing mentally when I remembered it was usually kept with the ice machine instead of with the bucket. I'm sure I made a face as I stuck my bare hand carefully through the top sludge of the container and scooped out a handful, depositing it in the adjacent plastic bag.

"How many…doses will that do?" Angela asked as I scooped the last of the precipitate into the bag and resealed the container, sticking it in the fridge again.

"Well," I started, scrunching up my eyebrows in thought. "It's biological in nature – more like a virus than vampire venom – so it could probably infect about…twenty people or so. It all depends on the strength of the immune system, though. For instance, if I were to infect a collection of all AIDS afflicted individuals, I could probably get around forty or fifty people."

"You make it sound like a disease," Angela scrunched up her nose and thought of the possible affects it could have on a human body. "What exactly does it do? I mean, I know you told me it makes a human stronger and…ageless, but how much so? And are there any side effects?" I cracked a small smile at her interest – for she _truly_ was interested in a way my brother never was.

"I designed it originally just because I could," I began as I dumped the bag of sludge in the toilet and flushed it. The particles broke apart and dissolved in the swirling water as it went down the drain. "HLV1 was an exercise in immortality – of agelessness. The human body is inherently flawed and is bound to break down from cell damage over time. I found a way to fix it." I shrugged and sifted through the foggy memories.

"The first serum allowed me to heal at a slightly faster rate – not anything _so_ drastic – it was only about four times the normal rate." I said.

"That's not so insignificant," Angela interjected, and then blushed when she realized she had interrupted my story. "Sorry." I waved my hand dismissively at her and continued.

"HLV2, however," I gestured to the refrigerator, which was humming away in the silent room. "was more of an upgrade. I had already fixed the aging issue, so I tackled other areas while improving on the original design.

"It sped up mental processing significantly; like, super-computer speeds. Physical strength was also augmented to…well," I paused. "Let's just say it went beyond Olympic athlete levels of strength. I think…about ten to eleven times the norm for the individual."

"You could probably lift a _car_ with that kind of muscle!" Angela's eyes bugged out and I laughed and shook my head.

"Maybe Ryan," I disagreed. "I'm not very physically intimidating – not exactly rolling in the muscle department – so it only allowed me to lift about nine-hundred pounds or so. Ryan could lift a little over two thousand pounds after I injected him."

"That's…" Angela seemed flabbergasted.

"Impressive?" I smirked. "Yeah, well, that's _nothing_ compared to what I managed to crank the healing abilities of the human body to." Angela waited in silence for me to continue, completely enraptured. "I increased the 'healing factor' of the original formula tenfold."

"Forty times faster than a normal person?" Angela questioned, repeating the very simple math in her head again and again.

"Thank you!" I held my hands up in an appreciative gesture. "_That_ was the reaction I expected out of my brother. He just never got it." I shook my head.

"Emily," Angela said, staring at the refrigerator. "If your serum can do all _that_, why haven't you released it to the public? So much _good_ could come out of it."

"Because," I rubbed my face in a very human way. "It can be passed down to children – it's hereditary, even after the virus works its way out of the system. Imagine it: never aging people who create _more_ never aging people; again and again and again. The whole world would collapse.

"I thought about doing just what you suggested several times, though," I admitted. "It wouldn't be so hard to add in a sterilization effect to the virus so anyone infected wouldn't be able to_ have_ children, but I could never bring myself to do it. It would go against everything I am to make something _less_ perfect."

"And that," Angela nodded to the refrigerator. "is more than is necessary for Henry?" I nodded immediately, pondering when the right time would be scrape the rest of the sludge off the top.

I was mentally interrupted by the image of Angela drinking some of the formula and fighting vampires alongside of me. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped for a millisecond before I returned my face to a passive mask. I turned my head and cocked an eyebrow at the girl beside me.

"I guess you heard that," Angela sighed and blushed. "I just want to _help_ you stop the Volturi, and I figured if I were stronger I could do it." Her head tilted down and a smidge of embarrassment flew over my skin, coming off of Angela in waves.

"They're no match for me, Angela," I said, shaking my head. "Besides, you still wouldn't be able to fight off a vampire; even with the extra strength." My last moments as a human flashed in my head. The helplessness and the fear as Felix held me up like a toy bubbled through the surface and I ground my teeth together to keep from snarling.

"But I would be _less_ helpless, right?" Angela asked. "That's why you made it in the first place."

"Not to fight _vampires_," I countered. "Besides, the serum was nothing more than a supplement for me – my real weapons are my abilities. Well, that and my knife; but I don't have it with me right now, so…" I cut off, realizing I was rambling into a tangent.

"I knew I should have taken you back to Henry already," I sighed. "Angela, listen. I know you want to help – I'm an empath; I can tell – but I _can_ do this myself. You don't want to do that to yourself," I nodded to the seemingly popular refrigerator. "for a bit of revenge. You could go back home after this and have a normal – ish – life."

"You don't really mean what you just said, do you?" Angela eyed me critically for a moment and I let out a breath and gave a low chuckle.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Most of that was the sort of drivel I would expect from Rosalie or Edward. Of course you could never have a normal life – you're a meta-human who knows about vampires and shape shifting wolves. But the rest is true enough; you wouldn't be much help in a fight against the Volturi – or even _one_ vampire."

"I wouldn't be completely helpless, though," Angela shook her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She flickered out of sight and back a few times. "Being able to stay unseen has to give me an advantage, right?"

"It does," I smiled, looking at the ceiling and trying to figure out what to do.

She had a point: she wasn't _completely_ helpless. Sure, she couldn't do any damage to a vampire by herself, but anyone would be hard pressed to _find_ her, much less damage her, in a fight. That could be solved, though.

My mind started putting together various weapons she could use to kill a vampire. A flamethrower? Too bulky and awkward. Divinium? No, I didn't want to make any more of that – there was enough in the world already. It would have to be fire, but how could that be weaponized effectively without being awkward to carry?

The scene from _Watchmen_ came to mind, where Rorschach took a can of hairspray and a match and turned them into a makeshift flamethrower. That would be easy enough to put together, but it would have a _very_ short range. A vampire could move the wrong way and crush her accidentally before she could even get a shot off.

Wait, shot?

A flare gun? It wouldn't be strong enough to do serious damage to a vampire by itself, but I could modify one easily. Thermite was extremely easy to come by and had an insane temperature as it burned. A shot of that out of a gun was sure to take a vampire down – or at least damage it permanently.

"Emily?" Angela asked, looking concerned. I blinked and refocused on the girl, tilting my head to the side.

"I'll inject you if you want it," I said, instantly making Angela's eyes light up. "But you need to make sure you know what you're getting into. You won't age, you won't grow old, and you will die a violent death."

"What?" Angela whispered, feeling confused and surprised.

"Agelessness doesn't mean you'll live forever," I shook my head and sighed. "Even vampires can be destroyed. If you live for a billion years, Angela, eventually something will come along and wipe out life on this planet. Maybe it'll be the sun burning out, or maybe a meteor, but eventually even those who 'live forever' will be killed."

Angela hadn't been expecting this, I could tell from her thoughts. I wasn't surprised, though; even the Cullens had illusions of living until the end of time, even though they knew better than most how easily dispatched a vampire was. Hell, _I_ died and I was ageless. I know these things.

"It's worth it to me," Angela said with complete sincerity.

"It's worth it, no doubt," I echoed her and moved back to the refrigerator.

I took the container out and put it on the sink again. The sludge build-up was significantly less than before, though the effect it had on the solution below it was drastic. The midnight blue hue it had sported a few hours ago had melted into a bright, electric blue that caught the light like a sapphire.

Quickly, I repeated the precipitate-extraction process and dumped the waste in the toilet. I grabbed the container and moved back into the room, where Angela was sitting on one of the beds. As she caught sight of me, her eyes flew to the solution in my hands and she let out a quiet gasp.

"It looks so different," Angela murmured. "Wait, are we going to do this _now_?" Angela's pupils grew wide with fear as I moved closer and sat down on the opposite bed with the HLV2 in my hands.

"The process takes about a week to complete, so yes; the sooner the better," I shrugged and rotated the glass in my hands, watching the blue slosh around in tiny waves.

"Will it hurt?" Angela asked timidly.

"It'll get pretty bad around the fourth or fifth day," I said. "But it's mostly like a _really_ bad case of the flu. Your body will start to fight it off and you'll get very sick."

"Alright," Angela took a breath and stuck out her hand, waiting for me to give it to her. I snickered under my breath and shook my head.

"You can't drink it," I said. "The most effective method is injection, but since I don't have any needles on me we'll just have to rub it into a cut on your arm."

"But I don't have any c-_gahh!_" Angela shrieked as I raked my fingernail across her thin skin, slicing easily through the surface and sending an appealing aroma through the room.

I closed my eyes and took in a breath, enjoying the phantom flavor on my tongue, even though I knew I wouldn't get to taste it. When my eyes opened, Angela was holding her right hand over the cut on her left arm and wincing in pain. A small trickle of blood dribbled down her arm and I had to consider if I cut her _too_ deeply. Not that it would matter in a few moments, after I infected her.

"Hold still and remove your hand," I said as I removed the top on the container and telekinetically lifted a small stream of the blue liquid into the air.

She did as I asked, and I maneuvered the serum through the air and onto the surface of the cut, holding it there. The cut bubbled and foamed slightly upon contact with the foreign substance, and Angela hissed and flinched. Her hand moved to cover the cut again, but she put it back down as I held up my hand.

Slowly, I pushed most of the liquid into the cut. A bead or two dripped down her arm, soaking into her jeans. I moved forward and grasped her arm in my hands gently, inspecting the cut. Bracing myself and clamping down with a firmer grip on Angela's arm, I leaned in and swiped the reddened wound with my tongue.

The small amount of venom wasn't enough to change someone, but it sealed the cut well enough and healed over almost instantly – ensuring the serum was locked inside Angela's body. I let go of her arm and she shuffled back on the bed, her heartbeat erratic. In her thoughts, I could see myself – eyes jet black and a look of hunger on my face.

"I-I don't feel any different," Angela whispered so softly I wouldn't have been able to hear her if I were not a vampire.

"It'll take a few hours," I smirked as I sealed the container up again and put it back in the refrigerator. I'd have to take it back down to Henry soon – maybe tomorrow. The solution wouldn't hold forever, even in a low-temperature environment, but it would stay good for a few weeks. After Angela was finished and back in full health, we would take the formula down to Henry.

"Hold down the fort, OK?" I jested, pulling on my hoodie and walking to the door. I made sure I had my card key with me, as well as my phone. My checklist was interrupted as my hand fell to my belt, feeling for the knife it knew should be there. I scrunched up my nose in distaste and sighed. Months without the damn thing and I still miss it. Ridiculous.

"O-OK," Angela stuttered, not moving from her place on the bed. "I'll be here."

I nodded and went invisible before walking through the doorway and out into the world.

It was time for some mischief.

* * *

**End notes:** There you go, some back story on the serum Emily and Ryan used before finding out about vampires.

I realize I haven't covered _exactly_ what happened to Emily to make her so different from other vampires. Sure, there are major hints and you can probably piece it together. But for those of you who are still confused, there will be (hopefully) a more in-depth explanation a few chapters from here.

Bye, now.


	18. Burn the Witch

**-Chapter 18: Burn the Witch-**

I had been flying for what seemed like hours, wondering through the shallow skies without explicit direction. The sun as out in full swing, but it didn't matter – the sunlight passed straight through my cloaked body. My arms and legs hugged tightly to my torso, streamlining it as I dove close to the ground.

I had been following this pattern every few minutes. Since it was difficult to scent a vampire if I was so high up in the air, I would skim the tops of the trees for brief moments, searching for something to kill. So far, there had been nothing but humans going about their lives in the hot, Mexican sun.

Suddenly, I was hit with an _enormous_ dose of vampire. Not just one, either. There were at least five; probably more. My arms and legs spread out and I allowed my body to rise higher above the tree tops as I sped toward the scent.

It was a rural area, with a river running through the sparse trees. The run-down, decrepit fence that ran alongside the river let me know this was the border into America. I touched down on the American side, kicking up a small cloud of dust as I landed.

I breathed in and growled as the scent of fresh blood wafted through the air. It was distant and weak, but it was spilled – not merely contained within a body. I began moving before I recalled deciding to go forward, blurring toward the siren call.

The grinding and rending of metal and the wails that followed drew me to a stop in the middle of what used to be a field for growing crops. I ensured Angela's power was still active before I crept closer to the sound of active violence, which appeared to be a tall, red barn.

The property was quite large as well as isolated, perfect for a newborn army to be trained. I wondered if that's what was happening – if those were what the sounds were – but the emotions floating off from the barn were frantic and panicked to a level _I_ would have considered cruel.

I leaped up on top of the rundown farm house and perched on the roof, biding my time and seeing exactly what was going on here. A sadistic laugh rang out, coinciding with more screaming, before another rend screeched out and silenced the screamer. I tilted my head in curiosity and focused on their thoughts, trying to sift through the crazed and confused newborns from their tormentor – if indeed that's what was happening.

_…please, just let it be over quick. Please. Please._

_I'll kill them! The little brats think they're so tough!_

_Ah! Please!_ An image of a severed arm burning filled my mind before panning to a shot of a stump attached to a shoulder, oozing venom.

_Pain_. A vampire flopped and flailed on the ground like a fish, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Jane. It had to be.

I smiled and dropped to the ground, preparing to show the witch what pain really was, when I passed the darkened window on the side of the house I was just sitting on. No face peered back at me, making me grin at the sight. A vampire without a reflection – that had to be a first.

With a spark of impulsiveness, I smashed my hand through the brittle glass of the house and ripped a large piece of the frayed curtain out, deftly tying it around my head and obscuring my face from my nose to my chin. I pulled my hood up over my makeshift mask and glanced appreciatively at my appearance through an unbroken shard of glass that I ripped from the window frame.

The sound of broken glass, of course, attracted the attention of every vampire in the barn. Growling and hushed voices could be heard from inside. The thoughts of the newborns were frantic; even Jane and her brother – whose thoughts I had picked up as well – were worried.

"Hold them, Alec," Jane's childlike voice said from inside the barn. "I'll go see to our unexpected guest."

The barn door opened and the little bitch stepped out into the open, surveying the surroundings. When her ruby eyes drifted across where I stood, her eyes slipped past me and landed on the broken window right next to me. She flitted over to me – no more than two feet away – and inspected the entire side of the house, searching for a scent she would never find.

I laughed out loud, and then laughed harder, when I realized she couldn't see me at all.

With a satisfied sigh, I grabbed her by the neck and brought the cloak that hid me from the world over her as well, allowing her to see me. She hissed and locked her hands around my arm, trying to dig her fingernails into my skin to no avail. Her evil eyes glared at me with pure hate as she forced her impotent ability at me.

I laughed again, and used her own gift on her. She screamed and wailed like a teapot, short and stout, before I let up on her and squeezed harder on her waiflike neck. Spider web cracks crawled across her jaw and up to her cheeks as she hissed and struggled in my grip.

"Miss me, Jane?" I asked sweetly.

She growled and tried to use her ability again, when another vampire exited the barn, looking around in search of Jane – who had seemingly disappeared without a trace.

_Demetri!_ Jane's mental voice changed from fury and fear to hopefulness.

"He can't see you," I hissed through the cloth on my face as Demetri's eyes passed over us again. "He can't hear you. He can't _help_ you." I brought Jane's small form to my body and snapped her neck, severing her head from her body with a satisfying screech.

"Jane?" Demetri called, ignorant of Jane's head falling at my feet. "Jane?" He called louder, taking a few steps out from the barn and toward me.

I let my cloaking power drop, smirking as Demetri's eyes went wide and his entire body froze. His eyes darted down to the twitching body on the ground and immediately he sunk into a crouch, growling, but not making a move forward. Smart man.

With a thought, I lifted the Volturi's tracker into the air and drew him toward me. I applied a bone-crushing pressure on his jaw and limbs, immobilizing and preventing him from crying out for help. His ability would be _extremely_ useful, so I would save him for last – first, I had to deal with Alec and the rest of the vampires inside.

I brought my finger to my covered lips in a shushing gesture, even though Demetri was unable to cry out. I bent down and picked up Jane's head, holding it by the hair like Medusa as I stepped over her still-twitching body and moved toward the barn.

Demetri floated closer to me and I positioned him near my back, so I could still see in front of me. I didn't have the control necessary to hold him down from inside the barn, so he would have to come in with me – willing or not. As we approached, the whispers and growls grew louder. They could smell and hear me coming – not that I was being sneaky about it.

"Sister?" Alec's voice called. I could feel his fear and apprehension flowing from him.

Feeling a bit theatrical, I cloaked myself again and opened the barn door abruptly. Growls vibrated through the air, causing the wood of the barn they were hiding in to tremble. All the vampires were frozen, even Alec, and their eyes wheeled about, searching for me.

I hefted Jane's head in my hand, holding it out in front of me as I lined up the shot. My arm swept back and I shot it forward, releasing the head like a bowling ball. It rolled and skipped across the hay-and-blood-spattered floor before slamming into Alec's knees, settling at his feet.

My cloak dropped, causing the seven newborns to drop further into their crouches and snarl at me. I barely paid them any mind, though; my eyes were on Alec.

His face went through several emotions. Shock, disbelief, sadness, and finally a mixture of rage and determination. He was_ pissed_. His eyes flickered only once to Demetri, hanging in the air behind me, before his ruby eyes settled on my silver ones. I spread my arms out, giving him an easy-to-hit target, and he did not disappoint.

Alec flew at me with a speed I'd only seen in Edward. His tiny body slammed into mine, his knee digging into my stomach. My mind itched to pull him apart with Ryan's ability, but I wanted to have a bit of fun. The fight with Jane ended too soon – I needed to let go a little.

The blow to my stomach bent me over and he grasped my head with both of his hands. He twisted, putting all his weight and strength into it, jerking my head as he tried to twist it off. I only laughed again, breaking his hold and slamming my palm into his chest. Alec flew through the air and crashed through the wall of the barn, snarling, and quickly darted back inside.

He was wary of me – and scared. The newborns were as well; they had never seen someone's head _not_ snap off when someone twisted it like Alec did mine. They didn't want to fight me, but their instincts wouldn't let them turn their backs on me and run. So, instead they all crowded together and watched me with critical eyes.

Alec darted forward again, this time delivering a flurry of punches and kicks in rapid succession. I dodged and blocked each one as he decided which limb to strike with. Alice's ability – coupled with Edward's – made evading attacks all too easy.

He tried this again and again, stepping back after each round to reevaluate and continue. He knew on some level that I was playing with him, but the rage that colored his thoughts at me killing his twin wouldn't let him care. He would not give up until I was dust.

During his next attack, I caught his left hand with my right, applying pressure and smirking under my mask as he cried out from the cracking and creaking skin. Alec lashed out with his other fist, and this time I did nothing to block it. I hit home on my cheek, turning my head an inch and making a sound like a hammer hitting an anvil.

He hissed and flexed his fingers against the pain. I rolled my eyes and gripped his throat, lifting him off the floor as he kicked at me. His eyes no longer held so much rage – it was fading into terror. I laughed again and pulled back my fist, launching it directly into his face and shattering it like china. Shards flew in every direction, making the newborns hiss as some were hit with flying pieces.

I dropped the body, which was twitching and convulsing like Jane's did, and turned to the newborns. Under my gaze, most of them cowered; a few brave ones stood tall and stared me down. I unleashed Jane's power on those who challenged me until they, too, were compliant.

I pulled out my lighter and lit the pieces of Alec on fire, tossing in Jane's head as well. The newborns' thoughts started to spin and sprint, and they began to consider making a break for it – they knew it was unlikely I would catch them all.

"Outside," I commanded, inclining my head toward the door. "Now. I'll be out to talk to you in a bit. Anyone who runs will end up like them." I pointed to the blazing fire, which was starting to smoke up the inside of the barn. It would soon collapse the whole thing.

They moved, slowly at first, inching past me and backing out of the door as a collective group. I turned to watch them as they moved a few paces outside and gathered in a spread cluster, watching the fire from outside. I waved my hand at the door and it closed harshly, sending the frame of the barn shaking.

I turned my attention to Demetri, letting go of my hold and allowing him full range of motion as he fell to the ground like a sack of rocks. He stood swiftly, but did not try to run; only eyeing me with a cautious, but calculative gaze. I leaned forward and spoke lowly, so the other vampires outside wouldn't be able to hear.

"We will speak after I deal with the newborns outside," I whispered. "You will tell me everything I want to know, or I will make your existence absolute agony. You must trust me on this, Demetri; there are many things worse than death that I can do to you."

He clenched his jaw and nodded, recalling how swiftly I discarded Jane and Alec. He would do as I said for now. I nodded back and flicked my hand again, waving the door open and walking outside. Demetri followed after me, several paces behind, and we approached the group of new vampires.

"I'm not going to kill you," I spoke immediately, wanting to put their fears to rest. "I just wanted to ask you some questions and teach you the rules, so to speak."

"You think we buy that?" a voice spoke. He seemed to be the newborn group's unofficial leader. The boy looked to be about seventeen or eighteen when he was changed and had straight black hair that reached his ears. He was of Mexican descent, as many of them were, and was easily over six-foot tall.

"Yes," I answered. "The Volturi obviously wanted to kill you," I gestured to Demetri, who was standing beside me. "and so I would be predisposed to let you live."

"The Volturi?" the same boy questioned.

"They're the judge, jury, and executioner for the vampire world," I shrugged, adjusting the cloth mask on my face. "They are corrupt, greedy bastards, but their purpose _is_ important. You see, you're not allowed to show yourselves to the normals – the humans.

"This is one of the things I wanted to speak to you about before I set you loose. You have to keep your killing under the radar, so to speak. If you don't, and the secret of vampires gets out, you will find yourself the past president of the 'being alive club.'"

"She warned us about keeping a low profile – to pick our food carefully," the boy spoke again. "We didn't know anything about a Volturi." The image of a female vampire popped into his head, training and directing each newborn in their little…army.

"Who was she?" I asked. "The one you were just thinking of – the woman who taught you this."

"Her name was Maria," a younger girl said. "They," she nodded at Demetri. "killed her before coming for us."

I gave a low chuckle at the name. This must be Jasper's Maria. I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed that she wasn't still here. She would have been a valuable ally against the Volturi. I turned and grinned at Demetri, though he couldn't see it as my face was partially covered.

"Did the Volturi tell you why they were there?" I asked. "Was there a reason they were here _now_?"

"The only thing we heard was that they were looking for gifted vampires," the leader-boy spoke. "Those of us…like you, I guess. The ones with powers?" I nodded, feeling the urge to stroke my chin in thought.

"Alright, then," I clapped my hands together. "That's all I needed you for. You are free to go – just make sure you don't expose yourselves, or I'll hunt you down myself. Consider this your second chance." Several of them darted away immediately, while a couple grouped together before taking off. The leader-boy hesitated before stepping closer to me.

"If you don't mind me asking," he paused, unsure if it was considered rude to ask the question I had already plucked from his head. "Why…why are your eyes that color? I've only ever seen a vampire with red eyes."

"I'm just unique," I jested. "Although, it _is_ possible to get golden eyes if you feed exclusively off of animal blood." His eyes bugged as he internally cringed at the thought of drinking from animals. I smirked at his expression, but didn't say anything else. He nodded and darted off after the others, leaving me alone with Demetri.

Once I was sure they were gone, I ripped my mask off and grinned up at Demetri with an evil smile. The tracker took a step back and let out a gasp, mentally comparing my new face with that of myself at the Volturi standoff with the Cullens and their witnesses.

"Emily Ambrose?" he questioned.

"At your service," I bowed. "Didn't expect me to still be alive?"

"Caius killed you," Demetri said with certainty.

"That he did," I nodded. "But I came back, better than ever."

"I think Aro would have been happy to see you alive and well," he said. "Caius would be furious."

"Caius won't be living much longer," I snarled, then realized what he said. "What do you mean, Aro 'would have been happy'?"

"The Volturi…it is a mess. Aro is still alive, but he is no longer in charge," he sighed and shook his head. "I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"Alright," I considered. "What were you doing here? Actually, what were the Volturi doing in Mexico? I've run across a couple more of your guards creating hybrid vampires in a damn lab outside of Mexico City."

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," Demetri eyed the horizon, rearranging his thoughts as he considered how to tell the story. "It all started at that meeting early this year, with the witnesses.

"Aro and Caius were furious at their perceived defeat. Aro was intrigued at the promise of hybrid vampires, especially since your fortune teller cannot see with them around. Aro thought to create shields of his own to block your Alice's sight. This was the original purpose for the labs you probably saw, though the ones created here were not of his doing.

"During one of our feasts, a human girl was somehow able to put Caius on the ground, writhing in pain. Aro had already begun instructing some of the more talented male guard members to impregnate some of the humans working for us. Aro made sure the girl was added to the list, and personally oversaw the pregnancy – he wanted to do the same for her that your coven did for Isabella."

"I know who they are," I sneered. "That little hybrid bitch was the only reason the Volturi was able to get the drop on me."

"Yes. Nadia is a sponge – able to temporarily absorb the gifts of all vampires within her range. Her child, Gabriella, is just as powerful. She can completely remove any abilities within her range, much like Alec can remove senses – or, could remove senses, I should say."

"And how does that relate to what's going on here? Why are you destroying and creating covens?"

"I am nearly there," Demetri nodded, and continued. "Nadia was treated like royalty within the Volturi. She was pampered and given whatever she desired, especially after your death. This, I think, was the beginning of her greed. Nadia wanted more – she always desired more power. Aro, of course, agreed with her, and started searching for more talent to add to the guard.

"I do not know what he was thinking; he never told us his motives. Gifted vampires were brought in – some against their will – and were conscripted into the guard. This continued on until Adam, a newly turned vampire, arrived. He had the gift of influence. It wasn't _quite_ mind control – but it was the closest the Volturi has seen of that ability.

"Nadia eventually…took control of the Volturi. It was a gradual process; not many, including Aro, Caius, and Marcus, realized it at first. Some don't even realize it now. Nadia was using Adam's gift, coupled with Chelsea's, to turn us into her own, personal weapon. She doesn't lead directly, even now; as far as any visitors can tell, Aro is still our leader. But this is far from the truth."

"And she started collecting more vampires with abilities?" I guessed. "Started killing covens and taking the talented members?"

"Very much so, yes," Demetri nodded. "It is worse than just enslavement, though. She soon realized that with so many talented vampires around her, she could become overrun and dethroned at any moment. She started experimenting." Demetri cringed as he remembered vampires being pulled apart piece by piece.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She discovered her ability only required the vampire's head to be attached to its body for her to be able to utilize it. Those that were not compliant – and those with gifts too important to her, like Adam – were relieved of their limbs and locked away under guard. They are not fed and are too weak to move, leaving them easily transferable if Nadia desired to travel.

"Her orders – the ones we were here to carry out – were to destroy all covens we came across and bring any talented members back with us. We found none here, but she sent out many other groups to search other parts of the world."

"What about the Cullens?" I questioned, glad I could still see them through Alice's visions.

"She has Aro's talent, and therefore his memories. She is working up to your coven – saving them for last, since they have so many powerful allies. It won't be long before she comes for them, though." Demetri shook his head. "Many covens are coming to her voluntarily, as they learn of the destruction of other covens. A great deal of them are destroyed, but she has amassed quite an army."

"I don't believe this," I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"But this is the absolute truth," Demetri countered. I nodded, my truth-telling ability agreed with his story.

"And what is your opinion on all of this?" I asked.

"This is not the Volturi," he said. "I do not agree with what they are doing – with what _she_ is doing. There is no honor in what is happening with her commanding the guard."

"Well then, I guess I can't really kill you." I scrunched up my face. "What about Heckle and Jekyll?" I gestured to the barn, which was starting to catch fire and burn steadily. "Were the infamous witch twins part of the new republic?"

"They were loyal to Aro," Demetri said. "As Aro is under Nadia's control, I assumed they were as accepting of the new rule as any other guard member." Demetri eyed me warily, afraid to ask his question.

"No," I shook my head. "I really don't need to kill you. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to kill this Nadia bitch." Demetri looked surprised, but agreed quickly.

"I will help you, but I doubt you would be able to defeat her, Ms. Ambrose," Demetri shook his head. "No one can kill her – she is too powerful."

"Just like no one can come back from the dead?" I countered, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, if you're going to join my team, I am going to need your power first," I cocked my head and considered how difficult it would be to take it without ripping his head open and enjoying myself. "Can you go ahead and track…oh, I don't know…Carlisle? That should be fairly easy, no?"

Demetri wanted to ask me how I would take his power, but smartly nodded and obeyed me, concentrating on Carlisle's familiar mental signature. I closed my eyes and focused on his mind as he visualized Carlisle's location.

His ability was like a hot-and-cold compass. He could always tell which direction his target was located, and the strength of the 'signal' determined how far away they were. It was a very valuable talent, which I quickly learned and added to my ever-growing pool of powers.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my new ally. "I got it. Now, take this," I kicked Jane's headless body. "and add it to the fire. Then we're heading out of here; I need to get back to Angela." Demetri nodded and gripped the body, hefting it over his shoulder and taking it over to the humungous bonfire.

"Oh," I said, making Demetri turn. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?" I asked.

Demetri furrowed his brow but shook his head, wondering why I was asking. I grinned at him instead of answering, gesturing for him to continue with his task as I targeted Angela with my new tracking ability.

* * *

**End notes:** Alright, wow; it's almost been a month since I've updated. Sorry. So, so sorry. I can't promise that this will never happen again, but I'll do my very best to get updates out a bit quicker. I have a feeling they will speed up once _Symbiosis_ reaches its end.


	19. A Change of Plans

**-Chapter 19: A Change of Plans-**

Demetri cursed under his breath as he hung from my arms five hundred feet off the ground. I hadn't stopped smiling since we took off toward the hotel Angela was staying in, only managing not to snicker as my passenger continued to complain. I _could_ have put the tracker on my back for the journey, but the way the nearly-indestructible vampire clung to my arms for dear life was too much fun to pass up.

I had been gone for over two days, so Angela should be around the mid-point of the HLV sickness – which also happened to be the worst part. I wondered how she would react to meeting a very-recently-former Volturi guard member. She hated them just as much as I did, of this I knew from her thoughts. I only hoped she wouldn't try to attack Demetri; I would hate to have to kill him to keep from harming her.

These were petty concerns, in the grand scheme of things, though. The more pressing issue was the complete and utter fucking kink in my 'slowly destroy the Volturi' master plan of mine. My first move was to acquire followers and abilities, which was why I was a little ticked off that Maria was dead. I could have found other means of collecting power, but that was neither here nor there – not anymore, at least.

Everything had changed.

My grudge was against the leaders of the Volturi – Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Mostly Caius, who I wanted to slow cook over a low flame; but that was just my bottled-up, murderous rage talking. This new enemy – the one Aro had probably thought would replace me in his guard – now took precedence. Nadia seemed to have no qualms in killing and assimilating other covens; I had little faith she even planned on keeping vampires a secret.

My guerilla-warfare strategy was completely void at this point.

So far, my family was intact and well – and would be for the foreseeable future. But that could change with a single decision, and I needed to figure out what to do – who to go after and how to go after them. A thought came to me suddenly, and I glanced down again at my flying companion.

"Demetri?" I called. He looked up at me. "Why didn't the Volturi destroy the Romanians?" It was odd that they weren't one of the few who weren't destroyed, but I could see their futures, so they were still alive. They weren't making any concrete decisions; mostly, they were holed up in a mountain region somewhere – there was a lot of snow from what I could see.

"We did try, at first," Demetri replied. "But neither of them have any special abilities that Nadia can utilize, so they were soon forgotten. If Aro ever saw them again, he would probably kill them, but I doubt anyone is still hunting for them."

"How did you figure out Nadia was running the Volturi?" I questioned abruptly, speaking the thought as it occurred to me. "You said almost no one realized what was really happening, so how did _you_ figure it out?"

"Nadia's powers don't work over a distance," Demetri explained. "Chelsea's gift…lingers, but Adam's gift of mind control has a limited range. I am the best tracker they have – or, had, rather – and so it was during one of my tracking assignments that I was able to recognize how differently I behaved and thought outside of the castle."

"Why would you stay, then?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "If you knew this was happening, why did you wait for me to free you?"

"Alec and Jane," he replied, as though it explained it all. And really, it made sense. "My thoughts were suspicious, but not rebellious – though they continue to grow that way as Chelsea's gift fades – and so I was always assigned to work with one or both of the witch twins. They were fiercely loyal and I wouldn't have been able to run from them if I wanted to."

I nodded, but didn't reply or ask another question.

After a few more minutes, we touched down on the balcony outside the hotel room as the sun had begun to fade from the sky. We entered through the sliding-glass door and I removed Angela's invisibility cloak, bringing back our full senses and allowing the scent of _sickness_ to invade our senses.

Demetri followed hesitantly over to Angela's sleeping form, who was radiating heat as she slept cocooned in blankets. On the table beside her was a lukewarm glass of water and an empty bowl, which had contained soup, by the smell of it. I took both the dishes and moved them to the table next to the microwave, since the room didn't come with a kitchen.

"I don't understand," Demetri said as he looked on at Angela.

"Her life was demolished at the hands of the Volturi," I replied. "She and her boyfriend were collected and held in a cattle pen for the hybrid lab in Mexico City."

"This does not explain why you brought her with you," Demetri looked at me. "Does she know?"

"I brought her with me because I knew her – I had met her at Bella's wedding – and because she's a meta-human. Of course she knows about vampires, Demetri; she was abducted by them and she watched her fellow inmates get dragged away one at a time to be eaten."

Demetri's thoughts swirled with accusations, not able to shake his Volturi conditioning. His first thought was to hold me responsible for not disposing of her as soon as I realized she knew vampires existed. His second was of hypocrisy – it was the _Volturi_ who had caused this damage. He wouldn't try to dispose of her with me around protecting her, anyway.

"Meta-human? You mean she is gifted?" Demetri questioned, looking back at the girl.

"Gifted, special, talented, super, meta-human; call it whatever you'd like. Her gift allowed her to survive the filth she was trapped in. She hasn't yet mastered her ability, but I've been helping her."

"What is her gift, if you don't mind me asking?" I chuckled at his question, remembering how useful it had been in sneaking up on the barn-full of vampires.

"You've seen it in action, yourself," I grinned at him. "I'm calling it sensory cloaking, but really, it's just an advanced form of invisibility." The tracker's eyes widened as memories of me appearing out of thin air and disappearing just as fast flashed through his mind.

"Aro would have enjoyed such a prize as her," Demetri shook his head as he leaned in closer, pulling back abruptly. "She is…ill?" His hand hovered a foot away from her skin and I could nearly feel the immense heat he felt through his thoughts.

"Yes," I nodded. "She wanted to become like I was – stronger and faster, to be able to even the odds, even if only slightly."

"I am afraid I don't understand," Demetri stepped back and glanced at me in confusion. "Like you were?"

"Aro has kept much from you," I frowned. "I developed a serum that could…enhance a human's physiology to the point of being nearly superhuman in nature. It was nowhere near the levels of vampires, but I could have easily beaten a shape shifter in human form in a fight as a human, without using any of my acquired abilities."

"How much greater are the enhancements?" Demetri asked, truly interested. I chuckled at his unexpected enthusiasm for my science.

"They have the capability to live forever; like vampires, they do not age. They are not changed so much as to become a separate species, but their strength, speed, stamina, mental processing, and cell regeneration are significantly increased." Demetri didn't say anything else, so I continued.

"When I was still human, I could lift nearly a thousand pounds and run at about…forty miles-per-hour," I paused, remembering all the tweaks and changes I had made in both HLV and its successor, HLV2. "But those were just bonuses; the real advantages were the rate at which I healed and my massive intelligence boost.

"Angela," I nodded at the girl in question, still sleeping. "will be able to heal at a rate that is forty times of normal. Cuts and bruises will fade in an hour – maybe two – and she'll be nearly invulnerable to most diseases. The speed at which she'll be able to process thought will be as fast as any vampire's mind – faster, even." I grinned again at the disbelieving emotions coming off the tracker.

"Impossible," Demetri scoffed.

"No," I said, my grin widening. "She won't be able to multitask like a vampire and she won't have a perfect memory – that's still unchanged – but she'd be able to beat a supercomputer at most calculus equations."

"I will have to see this for myself; it seems a bit fantastic," Demetri said. "May I ask you a question, Ms. Ambrose?" I nodded. "Why did you conceal your identity when you confronted us at that farm?"

"I wanted the Volturi scared and the leaders burned," I answered. "But I wanted to do it slowly. I wanted them to see their guards fall one by one and know that someone was coming for them. I wanted to put the _fear_ into them before they left this world.

"I couldn't do that if Aro knew who I was; he'd go straight for my family. I was dead to them – to everyone – so no one would suspect me; not even the Cullens."

"Surely Alice would have seen your decisions," Demetri countered, mentally recalling the reason for the small hybrid army Aro had collected.

"I'm different," I said. "I'm a vampire, and Alice _should_ be able to see me even more clearly than she could before, but I found a way to block her from viewing my future."

"That is quite impressive," Demetri nodded. "How did you manage to do this without the creation of a hybrid?"

"Purely by accident," I smirked. "Some of my experimentation paid off in bunches."

Demetri wanted to ask more about me, and why my eyes were silver instead of red or gold, but he held his questions back, not wanting to bombard me with an inquisition. I appreciated the thought, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence as Angela's heart beat loudly in the otherwise still room.

"How long until she wakes?" Demetri asked after an hour. My mind went blank at his question as a vision washed over me.

"She will wake up a little after sunrise tomorrow." The tracker nodded and I glanced at his eyes, which were nearly completely black. "You should go hunt before she wakes up; we'll probably be leaving as soon as she's up to it." He nodded, his thirst flaring at the mention of hunting, even as he eyed me with hesitance.

"What shall I hunt?" he asked formally, as though I were his master. I chuckled out loud. I suppose I _was_ his master now.

"Anything but Angela," I replied with a smile in my voice. Demetri nodded, visibly relieved at not being forced into an animal diet. He wasn't sure what my eyes meant in regard to my diet, so he assumed I followed Carlisle's example. How thoughtful of him.

The tracker swiftly opened the door and disappeared into the night, leaving me alone with my new charge.

* * *

"How do you feel?" I asked as Angela sat upright in bed, her eyes half closed as the fog of sleep began to fade.

"Horrible," she moaned, putting her head in her hands. "Everything hurts and I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Give yourself a chance to wake up," I rolled my eyes as Demetri chuckled under his breath. The tracker had arrived not long ago, his eyes shining a brilliant red and his thirst nearly gone.

Angela gasped as she caught sight of our new team member, pressing her back up against the head of the bed and flickering out of sight. I sighed and stood up in front of Demetri, whose eyes were wide as he stared at the body indent Angela's transparent body made on the mattress.

"It's alright," I held up my hands in her direction. "He's on our side – down with the Volturi and everything." Angela faded slowly back into sight as she squinted at Demetri. I grimaced as I remembered we still needed to get her some glasses; maybe we could get them when we went back down to Mexico City.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

"He was a part of the group of Volturi that were planning on destroying a small army of newborn vampires." I answered.

"But I thought you said he was with us," Angela eyed Demetri with pure distrust and suspicion.

"He surrendered, more or less," I moved out of the way, giving her a better view of the red-eyed vampire. "I made sure he was genuine – you know he cannot lie to me." Angela reluctantly nodded and changed the subject, though she still wouldn't fully trust Demetri – I didn't blame her.

"How long am I going to be sick?" Angela asked, her shoulders slumping. I let the vision come, seeing Angela up and active in two days.

"Less than two days," I answered. "Your fever will probably break in ten hours or so, and you'll slowly get stronger." Angela sighed and nodded, letting her eyes close as she rested against the wall.

I got up and refilled her glass I had set down with water out of a bottle. I remembered from somewhere, though I wasn't sure where, that it wasn't entirely safe to drink the water in Mexico. I handed the glass to Angela, who smiled her thanks as she grasped it in her hand and promptly broke it, sending deep cracks up the side and letting water spout out and onto the carpet.

"Oh, no!" Angela exclaimed as I deftly snatched the somehow-still-intact-but-ruined glass from her and returned with a water bottle.

"Don't worry about it," I smirked, holding out the bottle. "You're a lot stronger now, so be mindful of your surroundings, would you?" Angela nodded and looked around the room, mentally running through objects she thought would easily break under her superhuman strength. I laughed.

"We'll find you something heavy to lift when you feel better," I told her and she smiled at me, excited at her new 'superpowers,' as she called them.

"So, what's the plan?" Angela asked as she took a drink of water, eyeing the tracker. "Where do we go next?"

"I'm not sure," I shook my head. "Things have changed, Angela; the Volturi have pretty much been taken over by someone…well, not exactly _worse_ than Aro, but apparently more direct. Entire covens are being wiped out."

"What about-"

"The Cullens are still fine," I interrupted her. "I always keep an eye on them." I turned to Demetri. "How many covens _have_ they hit?"

"The Japanese sided with us willingly, as did the southern African coven," Demetri answered. "The Irish, Mexican, and Egyptian covens were taken by force. The group of newborns you found me with was a separate group Maria had been training. While we were taking care of them, another team was set to assimilate Joham's hybrids."

"What was the next coven to be hit?" I asked, though I already suspected which it would be.

"The Amazons," Demetri answered. "Zafrina's illusionary power is quite disorienting; we were supposed to combine with the group dealing with the hybrids to take them down."

"I'm going after the Amazons, then," I said. "I have to warn them."

A vision hit me, showing smoke streaming from between the dense canopy. Vampires running and fighting, screaming as they were pulled apart. Robes of black could be seen as bare-footed wild vampires dodged and struck back against their attackers.

I clenched my eyes shut and forced the vision to fade.

"I'm going with you," Angela said with determination, sitting up as straight as she could in her condition.

"There's no time," I shook my head and started to pack away what little we had brought with us. "We're going to Henry's, where Demetri will stay with you and make sure the both of you are OK."

"Alright," Angela deflated, feeling how wiped out she still was. "I'll stay with Henry this time, but…wait, are we leaving right _now_?" Angela seemed to just now realize the backpack we had brought was packed and the HLV2 serum was securely wrapped up inside the hotel's ice bucket. I picked her up, still bundled in the hotel's blankets, and walked to the sliding glass doors.

"Like I said, there's no time," I replied. "The Amazons will be ripped apart by the Volturi if I don't get down there as soon as I can." Angela nodded and closed her eyes, curling up as tightly as she could in my arms as I prepared to leave.

"Follow me," I said over my shoulder to Demetri, as I leaped over the banister and blurred into the thick forest.

* * *

**End notes:** This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but it felt like an ending, so I stopped it where I did.

In about one or two more chapters, we'll switch back over to another Ryan Ambrose POV to check in with the Cullens and see how they're taking the situation.

When I'm finished with this story (which could be quite a few more chapters until the end) it will probably be over 100,000 words if I add the first story (_Immovable Object_) to it. Not bad for my first story arc.


	20. Welcome to the Jungle

**-Chapter 20: Welcome to the Jungle-**

The trip to Henry's house was quick, since we ran through the day and arrived at around noon. Angela's stomach had started growling, even as she slept in my arms, and I chastised myself yet again for not getting her breakfast this morning. Henry had given her some cereal and a glass of juice when we arrived, though from his thoughts I could tell he was still nervous around me.

He was terrified of Demetri, though. The Mexican man had taken one look at the tracker's red eyes and immediately went silent.

Things had escaladed quickly after our arrival, since I had to make my way to the Amazon as quickly as I could to stop Zafrina and her coven from being slaughtered. I injected Henry with the HLV2 serum, as I had promised, and had instructed Demetri to guard and take care of them as if his life depended on it.

I was no fool, though; I made sure Demetri knew what would happen if he disappointed me.

_"Demetri," I called, nodding my head to the tree line out the window. He nodded and followed me outside as Angela looked after Henry, who was starting to feel the early effects of fatigue from the injection._

_We walked a way into the woods; far enough that no human would be able to hear from Henry's house. I turned back at him and flung him against a tree with a glance, immobilizing him with a familiar pressure. His eyes looked on in fear, though he didn't struggle._

_"You will watch out for them," I nodded in the direction we had come from. "You will protect them while I am gone."_

_"I will," Demetri got out between clenched teeth, his jaw held shut the same as the rest of his body. I nodded again._

_"I'm just giving you a fair warning," I told him simply. "If you hurt them I will track you down and make you suffer. I'll make it hurt. Do you believe me?"_

_He nodded again._

_"Good," I sighed, releasing him and flitting back to the house before his body even fell to the ground._

I could feel the humidity rising as I headed further south, though this time it didn't affect me. The trees that blew by beneath me as I darted across the sky began to change and cluster closer together, creating the rolling sea of green I had witnessed while I was here with my brother.

Without the burden of extra passengers, I was able to travel at supersonic speeds – making fantastic time, though I still wasn't sure if I was going to make it in time. The Amazon coven's future kept shifting as the attack drew nearer, muddling any potential outcome from being seen clearly.

In all of the visions, though, at least one of the three vampires was killed – sometimes two. Zafrina survived the encounter in most of the possible futures, but not by a wide margin. I clenched my jaw as another vision of Kachiri's death faded from my eyes, pressing my arms tighter against my torso and pushing my speed to the max.

I was distracted even from this, though, by a fog that kept clogging my visions. I couldn't tell what was causing it, be it hybrids or indecision, but it wasn't happening here in the rainforest. It was happening somewhere else, sometime else, and whatever it was…it was important.

My gut told me it was the Volturi – that they were involved in something else – but _of course_ I couldn't see anything of their futures. Aro had planned well; I could only assume it was the hybrids that were keeping the guard hidden from me. But, to block out a group the size of the Volturi – their _entire_ future – it would take a small army of hybrids.

This was something I didn't doubt they had.

_"Kachiri!"_ the sudden burst of mental voices in my head knocked me out of my supersonic flight, tumbling and tossing me through the air until I righted myself and continued on at a slower pace.

_"No! We must go now!"_

_"It's too late; they're here. Run! Run, and I will hold them off!"_

_"No. I will not leave you."_

I honed in on the voices, aiming downward and making a b-line for the Amazons. More minds came into my range, and I quickly identified them as Volturi. There were seven guard members, though only one was significantly gifted. He was some sort of fire starter – able to manifest and actually _control_ fire.

A growl broke through my chest as I realized they had already destroyed Kachiri – the smoke had only just begun to filter through the canopy of green I was flying over. Their orders were simple: destroy the two ungifted members – Senna and Kachiri – and bring back Zafrina in pieces, so they could reassemble her in Volterra.

I dive bombed into the thick of the fight, where Zafrina had blinded the Volturi. The unlucky vampire I crashed into practically exploded as I hit him, sending vampire shards out like missiles, embedding into trees and hitting the other Volturi like a shotgun blast. The guard nearest to me hissed as he darted away, searching madly for the cause of his fellow guard member's untimely detonation.

He could not see me, of course, thanks to Zafrina's gift. The two Amazons in question looked at me with awe and fear, not immediately understanding who I was. I gave them a quick glance to make sure they were in one piece before I started in on the rest of the Volturi, cloaking myself as I smashed through the face of what looked to be a newborn.

I dismembered another flailing vampire as I heard the crashing of concrete on concrete. The noise startled me and I looked up quickly to find both Senna and Zafrina fighting two of the quickly-diminishing hit squad. It was a beautiful thing watching the two of them fight.

Zafrina mostly stayed back, focusing her gift on her attackers and only striking in defense. Senna guarded her coven mate, cutting down the guards as they stumbled about without any vision to rely on. I watched them for a few moments, unconsciously dropping my cloak and letting my guard down.

I had never been so fortunate to be a different sort of vampire.

Without warning, a wave of heat collided with my side, igniting my clothes in an inferno that started to eat through them quickly. I snarled and spun around, choking the fire and smothering it out from the force. In front of me was an older vampire – physically, I meant. He looked to be nearly thirty five or forty, though vampirism had obviously smoothed most of the wrinkles that had began to develop on his face.

He bared his teeth at me and growled, his hand suddenly igniting like struck flint. With a flip of his wrist, another barrage of fire sped at me; but this time I was expecting it.

My shield rose instantly and blocked the wall of flames, though I could still feel the impressive heat as the fire bore down around me like a hand wrapping around a bowling ball. I charged him, ignoring the small embers that found their way through my shield and made my clothes smoke.

I grasped him in a choke hold after maneuvering so I was behind him, and squeezed. A grinding sound came from his flesh as he let out a shriek of rage, setting his entire body on fire. The flames were uncomfortable – nearly painful – but they could find no weakness in my metallic skin.

With a final tear, his head fell to the ground and his body followed, both sizzling on the floor as venom leaked onto the patches of hot ash that surrounded me. I bent down to take the head, intent on acquiring his ability, when two growls stopped me and made me look up.

I raised the head the rest of the way with my mind, watching the Amazons eying the floating head as it fell upward into my hands. Their crouches faltered slightly, feelings of confusion and fear running rampant in their bodies as they remained motionless. Rage, though, was also present; the man who I had killed was the one to destroy Kachiri.

"We know you," Zafrina said suddenly, looking into my eyes as her own widened. "You were with the Cullens – Emily." I nodded, and Zafrina stood erect as her shoulders slumped. Senna followed suit shortly after, leaning into Zafrina as though she needed the support.

"Why…" Senna said softly as she looked off to the right, her eyes unfocused.

"Do you have any idea what has been going on with the Volturi?" I asked, turning the dismembered head in my hands like a basketball.

"No," Zafrina answered, her eyes darting to the head. "We have been here since the confrontation with the Volturi. We have done nothing wrong – why would they want to kill us?"

"Oh, man," I sighed, running a hand through my tangled hair and pulling out a few leaves. "Would you mind if I just showed you? I still have Renesmee's ability."

A microscopic smile tugged at Zafrina's face at the mention on Bella's demon spawn, and she quickly nodded her assent. I showed Zafrina – and then Senna – everything of importance that had happened since we had last seen each other. My suspicions, Caius killing me, destroying vampires in Mexico, finding Angela, and finally Demetri, and his knowledge of what had been happening behind the scenes – all was delivered almost instantly to the two vampires.

"Thank you for helping us," Zafrina bowed her head in appreciation. "We would have met the same fate as Kachiri, had you not arrived." I nodded back.

"You're welcome," I said. "So, what do you say; do you want to help me stop these bastards?"

They only deliberated for a few moments before readily agreeing to come with me and help stop other covens from falling. Our priority, of course, was the Olympic coven, and their Denali 'cousins.' I informed them of the 'home base' of sorts I had set up in the form of Henry's property, and the two vampires agreed to follow me there so we could come up with a better plan.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked formally, holding the head I still had in my hands up slightly. "It would be _extremely_ helpful for me to take the flame throwing power from this guy before we go."

"Go," Zafrina nodded, eyeing the head with well-disguised disgust. "We will remain here." I took a step and paused, looking back at the two of them, their dark-red eyes revealing their growing thirst.

"Why don't you take the time I'm gone to go hunt?" I suggested, unconsciously tossing the head back and forth between my hands. "Angela and Henry are human, and it would be best to be in control of your thirst." Zafrina and Senna glanced at each other and nodded, taking off into the forest without another word.

I kneeled down on the ground and pressed my fingertips against the rock-hard scalp, digging my fingernails in and scraping off flakes of flesh as I tore open the head like a coconut. It was actually a bit macabre, from an outside perspective, but then again, if I had my knife it would have been cleaner.

Nonetheless, eventually the venom-coated brain-rock squished out of the shattered shell that used to be a head. I picked it up and ripped apart the two hemispheres easily, running my fingertips over the pliant ridges as sparks of light flashed in front of my closed eyes. I shuddered and moaned slightly at the pleasurable feeling sifting through a brain gave me.

Too soon, the source of the fire-wielding ability was located and my ability carved it into my own brain, where it would remain for all eternity – if I should be so lucky to live that long. With a thought, my hands were suddenly covered in an orange flame. The fire ate through the brain hemispheres quickly, falling to the ground as ash once they had consumed every part. I lit up the headless body as well, laying a thick stream of fire that singed the surrounding wildlife.

Unfortunately, the heat and blazing color of the burning body quickly reminded me that it had been a while since I had last fed. I reached out with Edward's ability, but could find no sentient minds around. I growled and kicked at the ashes. If I wanted to hunt it would need to be fast, since Zafrina and Senna had left nearly an hour ago and would be back quickly.

I tilted my head as I measured my mental state. I felt good; _great_, even, from the recent few kills I had made. I knew it was all in my head, but my muscles felt less tense – freer. I knew this was because I had been indulging in my favorite sort of activity, and the sensation allowed me to think outside the box – or rather, in someone _else's_ box.

I rolled my eyes as I decided to try out the Cullen diet of animal blood. Blood was blood, though, no matter if it provided release or not. I bolted into the thick of the forest before I lost my nerve, my nose sniffing for anything I would consider edible.

My search only lasted a few minutes before I found a panther lazing about on a tree branch, its shiny black fur was crusted with blood from a recent kill. I smirked and knocked the cat out of the tree with Ryan's ability, laughing as the animal screamed as it hit the ground with a thud. I took several steps forward and crouched, preparing for whatever fun I could squeeze out of the black cat.

The panther recovered quickly, lurching to its feet and snarling at me with bared fangs. I snarled back and darted over to it, punching it in the face with measured strength. A gurgle came from its throat as it staggered from the blow, trickles of bitter blood starting to trickle down from its gums.

I hissed and advanced, forcing the now-terrified animal to step backward as it continued to let out low growls. I lunged again, biting into the thick of its neck and pulling away abruptly, licking my lips. The panther hesitated for only a moment before it started to twitch and roll on the ground, letting out cries of agony from the burn of the venom.

Unfortunately, the small taste of blood had sapped my reserve of control, and I lunged for a third time, snapping the wailing creature's neck and digging into the unmarred side as I slurped away. The animal ran dry in under a minute and I dropped the dead weight to the forest floor with a meaty thud as I grimaced in partial disgust.

The closest comparison I could make to the taste was diet soda versus the regular formula. The diet tasted enough like the real thing to make you remember the taste of the good stuff, but after taking a drink the aftertaste settled on your tongue. I could see why it was an acceptable alternative for the Cullens, but I would never take to it. I enjoyed killing too much.

I arrived back at the spot the three of us had dispersed from to find the two Amazons already waiting for me, their ruby eyes bright from feeding. I motioned with my head in the direction I knew would take us to Mexico City and took off running. The Amazons followed behind me without a word as we dodged and weaved through the intricate shrubbery of the rainforest.

We ran throughout the night, arriving on the wrong side of the bustling city in the weak morning light. My torn, bloodied, and burned clothing hung off me, fluttering about in the gust of wind created by running. I steered my group around the heavy traffic flowing into the city, eager to get back and hopefully get a better set of clothes, when another vision hit me.

_Most of what I could see was smudged and black, like ink in water. I could hear muted screams and growls coupled with the tearing of vampire flesh. I tried to look through the fog, but it was blocked nearly completely._

_Around the edges of the vision, shapes that resembled people were running about – some at a preternatural speed. The fog shifted, skewing the edges of the visible parts like a hive of bees buzzing about._

_This was the same vision I had gotten a partial glimpse of on the way to rescue the Amazons, but it was still obscured. Just as I thought I would gain nothing of substance, I heard an extremely specific sound – a wolf howling._

Zafrina's red eyes peered down at my face as I came back to reality. I glanced down at the hand on my shoulder as she removed it and stepped away.

"What did you see?" the Amazon asked seriously, remembering the look on Alice's face when she had a vision.

"The next attack," I replied, replaying that last bit and looking for anything that would tell me it wasn't what I thought it was. "It was obscured – completely dark – but at the end I heard a wolf howling. I think…I think the next targets are the Quileute shape shifters." Senna hissed in response, not wanting what happened to their coven leader to happen to the wolves.

"You are sure of this?" Zafrina asked, also seeming to want to find anything that would point to a different conclusion. I shook my head.

"I can't be certain of anything involving the Volturi, now," I sighed. "The only reason I was able to find you was because they weren't using hybrids this time. I don't know for sure the wolves are next, but I won't take that chance."

"Neither will we," Zafrina affirmed. "The shape shifters may have an…unpleasant aroma, but we do not wish the Volturi to destroy them." I nodded and blurred away from them, following the familiar trail to Henry's house.

We arrived at the property to quite an amusing scene. Angela, completely healthy now, was lifting the back end of one of – what I would assume to be – Henry's cars. Her muscles strained under the weight of the back end, and the smile on her face made me laugh as we crossed through the tree line. Angela caught sight of us and dropped the car in fright at our sudden appearance.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the ex-guard standing under the shade of the front porch as he looked on at Angela's inhuman strength. He glanced at us as we stepped out into the yard with an impressed look on his face, his lip curing up into a shadow of a smile as Angela cursed in frustration.

Angela's eyes widened as she watched us cross over to the driveway where she had been experimenting with her strength, and I noticed Zafrina and Senna pause in shock as well. I looked back at the two red-eyed vampires behind me, who sparkled under the harsh Mexican sunlight, and chuckled in understanding.

Angela had never seen a vampire in the sunlight, since she was kept in a cage for most of her interaction with them, and these vampires had never seen _me_ in the sun. I brought my arms up and rotated them in front of me, watching the light gleam off my skin and hit the grass and surrounding shrubbery with strong beams of reflected sunlight.

"Wow," Angela said. I laughed.

"I see you've gotten stronger," I spoke as we closed the distance and stopped next to the HLV2-infected girl. Angela gaped, still transfixed by our skin, and blushed.

"Oh, yeah," she ducked her head. "So… you found more vampires who want to help?" I nodded.

"Yes, but we can talk about this on the way to Washington," I said quickly. "The Volturi _may_ be hitting the Quileute shape shifters who live in La Push. We'll need to leave immediately." Angela's heartbeat stuttered and started to beat faster.

"Forks," she whispered. "It's so close…my family could be hurt." I cocked my head to the side.

"Maybe," I conceded. "I didn't see the exact location, but I don't see why they would target a town full of humans. Regardless, we need to get up there so we can be ready for their attack if it _is_ their next target."

"Henry's still sick," Angela said, looking back at the house. "He's getting worse – he still needs someone to look after him." I sighed.

"He's going to have to come with us," I said. "I cannot let him stay here while he's still contagious – not to mention sick."

"He seems rather attached to this house," Demetri chimed in, moving into the sunlight as well. "I doubt he will go willingly." I smirked.

"Well, then; it's a good thing he's a sick old man who is growing more and more delirious," I chimed, making Demetri smirk as well. "Do you think you can wrangle up a private jet for us to use, Demetri? I don't think it would be wise to fly coach with our motley crew." The tracker bowed his head in assent.

"It will be more difficult without the Volturi's resources, but I should be able to manage. Shall I call once I've acquired transportation?"

I nodded and Demetri blurred away, leaving the rest of us standing in the yard.

"Well, then," I sighed. "Let's go see how Henry is doing – break the news to him – and then, if there's time, we can see just how strong you _really_ are, Angela."

"Alright," Angela smiled, though her mind was on her long-lost home and the dangers that awaited it.

* * *

**End notes:** The next chapter will probably be from Ryan's POV again as we move the plot right along. Emily and company will soon find themselves in the company of the Quileute wolves.


	21. Ryan: Silver Eyes and Volturi Spies

**-Chapter 21, Ryan: Silver Eyes and Volturi Spies-**

I ran my thumb over the engraving on the surface of the pocket watch, clicking open the clasp and peering at the immaculate clockwork inside. It was a thing of beauty, really; almost as perfect as the knife strapped to my waist. I flipped the watch closed again and adjusted it in my hand as I looked at the last creation my sister ever designed.

The casing was a glossy gold, and I had little doubt it was the real deal. Etched into the front cover was the outline of a hummingbird's profile, simplistic though the artistry was. I sighed and placed the timepiece in my pocket, heading downstairs to help keep an eye on our uninvited guests.

Two red-eyed vampires stood in the living area, which was also crowded with several other members of the Cullens' extended family. The first one, Heidi, was tall for a female – nearly my height – and had long, mahogany hair that was similar to Bella's locks. Her beauty was accentuated nearly as much as Rosalie's, though the sinister red of her irises subtracted from it.

The second, Renata, was much shorter – only a few inches taller than Alice – and had jet-black hair. She was frail and timid looking, as opposed to the first vampire's statuesque, curvaceous frame. I wasn't fooled by her unaggressive stance, though; these were members of the Volturi.

Or, they _had_ been members of the Volturi. The two of them had spun quite the tale upon their predicted arrival of a takeover from within the Volturi and of entire covens being wiped out. It seemed too fantastic to be true, but Edward had vouched for their thoughts and Jasper for their genuine emotions. I was still slightly skeptical.

I looked away from the ex-Volturi guard members and eyed the rest of the room. Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and Kate were gathered together near Heidi and Renata – not so subtly watching our guests. I could hear the soft whispers of Jasper speaking to someone off in the forest that bordered the house; most likely Alice, since she wasn't here.

Carlisle's and Eleazar's voices carried from the office on the floor above as they continued to reach out to any covens they could contact over the phone or online. We had only learned the Irish coven had been destroyed a few days ago; Alice hadn't seen the attack happen, though. That was probably why she was out of the house right now, since one of her psychic blocks was currently eating in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching Jake devour several sandwiches. He glanced up upon my entry and nodded, unable to speak with all the food slopping around inside his mouth; I nodded back and waited for him to finish eating.

Jake and I had formed a weak friendship over Emily's death, strangely enough. He had what I thought to be an unhealthy hero-worship thing going on with my sister for what she did for Billy, though Edward told me Jake had actually considered her a legitimate friend. Renesmee was also a fan of Emily's, which made it easier for Jake to like her, though I wasn't sure if that was because of my sister's powers or because the family had shielded Renesmee from Emily's darker nature.

"Where's Nessie at?" I asked Jake, who swallowed before he answered.

"She went hunting with her parents," Jake cleared his throat and chugged down the rest of his soda, letting out a satisfied sigh as he crushed the empty can and tossed his trash in the waste can. "Esme went, too. All this craziness popping up – Carlisle said it wasn't safe to go out alone." I nodded.

"Do you think they're telling the truth?" I asked, even though I knew the subjects of my question could hear every word I said. "Do you think Aro really lost control of the Volturi?" Jake shrugged.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I can't see what the advantage would be in coming here if it wasn't true, but it's kind of hard to believe they were taken over by a single vampire."

I heard Carlisle sigh and hang up his phone, his footsteps carrying him downstairs where the others seemed to stop talking as he made his entrance. Jake followed me out of the kitchen, both of us eager to hear anything Carlisle had learned.

Alice and Jasper came in from outside, taking a seat on the other side of Emmett and Rosalie. Esme, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee darted in after them, all taking their places among the empty seats in the populated room. Renesmee looked to be about ten years old now, physically, even though she had only just had her birthday a couple months ago. She ran over to Jake and me once she saw her wolf.

"Peter confirmed the destruction of the Mexican coven," Carlisle spoke. "He and Charlotte heard rumors that Amun's coven was also destroyed from a passing nomad. I can't contact the Amazons, but it's not completely uncommon for them to be away from civilization for extended periods of time." He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well?" Emmett called to Heidi and Renata. "Time to be useful. Were you behind this?" Carlisle gave Emmett a glance but didn't say anything.

"We knew there were plans to destroy the Egyptian coven," Heidi answered, looking at Carlisle as she spoke. "A larger team was sent to destroy the Mexican coven, since several of the guard were destroyed while in the South. We escaped a little over a month after that team disappeared as well, so we don't know anything more."

"So, what, the Mexican coven and the Volturi guard killed each other in battle?" Tanya asked the ex-Volturi, who shrugged in response.

"Like she said," Renata added. "We don't know. We came straight here once we left Italy."

"And they just let you go?" Jasper eyed them with suspicion. "Just like that, you were able to get away?"

"Demetri was part of the second team sent out to Central America," Heidi countered. "He never came back and wouldn't pick up his phone. It was an opportunity that we took."

"That doesn't explain _how_ you were able to escape," Carlisle shook his head. "Chelsea would have bound you to them; you never would have even _wanted_ to leave."

"Chelsea is in pieces," Renata blanched. "She, Corin, Adam, and any other guard member who was a threat to Nadia was ripped apart so they couldn't use their powers on her."

"But Nadia, as I understand it, can use the gifts of others while they are within her range," Eleazar pondered aloud. "Surely she had been using Chelsea's gift on the guard to bind everyone to her, as Chelsea did for Aro."

"She did," Heidi nodded, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face. "But she was…distracted. Not only was Demetri in the last team to go after the Mexican coven. Alec and Jane were, as well. All of them seem to have disappeared." Nearly everyone's eyes bugged out of their head at that. The witch twins were gone?

"Are they…" Bella spoke. "Jane's dead?" The two red-eyed vampires shrugged again.

"We don't know, but we assume so," Heidi said. "Jane and Alec never required Chelsea's bindings; they were completely devoted to Aro on their own. If they were still alive, they would have returned – if only for him."

"Dude," Emmett muttered. "What the hell could take out _those_ two? Not to mention Demetri?"

"Hmm," Jasper hummed aloud. Edward perked up and eyed his brother.

"You could be right," Edward said to Jasper, then looked to Heidi and Renata. "Have you ever heard of a silver-eyed vampire?" Both vampires gave him a strange look.

"There is no such thing," Heidi said with confidence. "Why?"

"We've heard rumors of a vampire with silver eyes roaming the bottom half of North America, killing off other vampires," Edward explained. "Peter and Charlotte came across a newborn mother and a hybrid child who told them such a vampire destroyed several guard members, as well as the other newborns that were with the guard."

"A single vampire took out Alec and Jane?" Renata scoffed. "How? Not even an army of newborns could beat them."

"What if the vampire was gifted?" Bella questioned. "I mean…my shield could stop both of their powers, so it's not beyond the realm of possibility that there could be another with a gift like mine. Right?"

"Well yeah; to take on those dicks you pretty much _have_ to have a power," Emmett sneered. "But shouldn't we be worried more about this Nadia bitch? Whoever silver-eyes is, it's not bothering us any." Carlisle and most of the others agreed, myself included.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded her head and took in a breath.

"Yes," she answered with a frown. "Zafrina and Senna are alive, but I cannot find Kachiri's future." I looked away for a moment. We all knew what it meant when she was unable to see a person's future all too well. "They are…blurry, though; it was difficult to locate them at first.

"There's…" Alice hesitated, squinting at nothing. "I think Demetri's with them, but he's blurry as well." She shook her head and sighed. "I can't get much more than that; there's something big that I'm missing, but I can't see around whatever is blocking me."

"What about Alec and Jane?" I asked. "If Demetri's alive, there's a good chance one or both of them are as well, right?" Alice shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Their futures are gone, not blurry; they're dead, as far as I can tell."

* * *

Renesmee laughed as she floated through the air and I smiled along with her, suspended several stories off the ground. I revolved her around my body, keeping track of her volume even as she passed behind me. This was part of Emily's training she had put me through. It wasn't much work at all, but the trick was to constantly use my ability – use it so much and so often, it becomes second nature.

I rose in altitude as Renesmee's body tumbled around next to me, still giggling. Jake watched from the ground with Embry and Seth. I closed my eyes but kept concentration on the objects around me as I remembered the last time she and I had been together with the wolves and Renesmee for a training exercise.

_The rocks I was levitating shook as they turned around me, barely holding afloat in the air. I gritted my teeth and spread my fingers in some effort to maintain control, but it was beyond me, still. My body didn't want to let go and let my mind do the work – that's what my sister had said to do._

_"It doesn't matter how heavy the object or how fast it is traveling – if you have the strength of will and solid concentration, you can lift it."_

_I snarled at nothing in particular as the rocks clamored to the ground simultaneously. Emily started laughing at me and I snapped, lunging at my sister, intent on ripping into her throat. I moved faster than she could see, but I still found myself completely disoriented as I was suddenly held floating in place._

_Emily rolled her eyes at me and made a flicking motion with her fingers. Like a shot, I was blasted backward and smashed into tree after tree as I finally slowed to a halt. I blurred to my feet and darted back to the clearing we were training in, keeping the wolves and Renesmee within my sight as I glared at my sister. She wagged her eyebrows at me and motioned me forward, clearly reading my rage and egging me on._

_I obliged._

_My mind grabbed her body in a firm hold, lifting her up off the ground. I started to smirk at her until I felt my own feet coming off the ground, dangling helplessly beneath me. Emily laughed again and floated over to me. I pushed with my ability, trying to repel her, but she kept on coming, only slightly slowing under my force._

_She raised her hand in a claw-like gesture, dropping her forearm ninety degrees. Abruptly, I was _slammed_ into the ground, leaving at least a foot of a full body indention in the soft forest floor._

_"Bitch," I muttered, spitting mud out of my mouth._

_"Watch the language, Ryan," Emily taunted me. "There's a demon baby present." The statement was completely hateful, but the way she said it sounded more like a friendly jest. I picked myself up and shook the debris off me, giving Emily a solid look that was completely dampened by our audience's laughter._

_"You got your ass handed to you by your human sister," Quill snorted, laughing with Embry._

_"I'll never get over that," Jake cracked, smiling just as widely as Nessie was. Renesmee put her hand to Jake's face for a moment; silently communicating with him. "No, I don't think any of the Cullens could; without her powers, though, I could take her." Emily scoffed and I frowned._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Jacob thinks he could beat me in a fight if I didn't use my powers," Emily answered before Jake could, giving him an appraised look. "I think those are fighting words, Black."_

_"Dude," Embry breathed. "We _have_ to see this!" Quill nodded, standing up._

_"Let's go back to the Cullen's house," Quill suggested over his shoulder, already starting in that direction. "We've got to place bets on this."_

_It was a bit of a clusterfuck once we arrived back at the house, with Emily and Jacob sizing each other up as they silently faced off across from each other in the back yard. The wolves gathered on Jake's side – even Leah came over to watch, though it looked as though she looked merely curious._

_"Right, so what are the rules?" Quill spoke to no one._

_"Emily can't use her powers in the fight," Seth answered. "Or her knife, right?" At the mention of the infamous knife, most eyes darted to Emily's hip. She sighed and rolled her eyes, unsheathing it and shooting it into a tree about a hundred meters to her right. The tree vibrated with the force of the hit, but the knife held firm embedded deeply in the bark._

_"I'll only use the powers I _can't_ turn off," Emily corrected. "And in return, you have to stay on two legs. Fair enough?" Jake nodded with a grin on his face and cracked his knuckles menacingly._

_"Dude, what's going on?" Emmett blurred over to us from the tree line. His clothes were torn and he had faint spatters of blood crusted over the front of his shirt – obviously he had just returned from a hunting trip._

_"Jake's about to get his ass kicked by Emily," I answered with a grin. Jacob huffed at my complete confidence in my sister – even without her more _fun_ abilities – but I knew all too well how menacing she could be in a fight._

_"A thousand on Ambrose," Emmett boomed immediately._

_"I really don't think they have that sort of cash, Emmett," Jasper said from beside Alice. They had come outside after we had arrived._

_"Fine, fine," Emmett sighed, as though not being able to bet would make the fight less interesting – and maybe it would, for him. He meandered over to me and spoke lowly, so the others couldn't hear. "She can beat him without her powers, right? I don't want to be betting on the wrong horse." I gave him a strange look, wondering why he cared if there was no money at stake, but nodded hesitantly._

_"Emily's a good fighter and her learning curve is basically a vertical line," I whispered back, considering the odds of the fight. "Jake's best chance at winning is to beat her as fast as possible, so she can't learn and adapt. He will definitely lose if he tries to wear her out." Emmett grinned and rubbed his hands together, moving back to where he left Rosalie._

_The fight began quickly, without a clear sign to start. Jacob struck first – or tried to. Emily was fast, so she was easily able to duck the backhand that Jake swiped at her with. Emily didn't return fire; she backed away and kept her arms raised, watching as Jake recovered and shifted his feet._

_Jake started bouncing on his toes, like so many boxers seem to do before a fight, and he blew a breath out of his mouth as he moved in for another go. His biceps bunched as he unleashed a barrage of clumsy punches, putting his full weight behind each one. Emily was able to dodge most of them, taking the hits with the backs of her arms when she wasn't able to move out of the way in time._

_Emily lunged away from the swinging meat fists of doom, shaking her arms out and trying to hide the wince that was written across her face. I gritted my teeth at the bruises forming on her arms, forcing the growl down as a part of my mind tried to convince me to lunge at Jake in retaliation for harming my sister._

_My sister nodded to herself as she got back in front of Jake, neatly dodging each blow more successfully than the last time. The back and forth – Jake punch, Emily dodge – continued for almost twenty seconds. Jake's fists didn't slow down, and he didn't seem to be tiring yet, but _Emily_ seemed to be getting faster. I knew the mind reading had something to do with her evasiveness, but it was also her _own_ power that was beginning to push the fight into her favor._

_I never really understood it, exactly. Emily said it was kind of like living life with a heads up display, constantly measuring and calculating life as she lived it. I supposed that was what was happening here; she wasn't moving _faster_, she was learning how Jake fought, even if he didn't realize he had a fighting style._

_Finally, after Jake unsuccessfully threw another hook at Emily, she decided to hit back. She dodged to the side and pulled his right arm out in front of him with her hand, delivering an uppercut to the side of his body, underneath his armpit. Jake howled in pain at the calculated strike and swung his other arm around, breaking Emily's hold. She ducked and avoided the attack, hitting his other side lower down by his hip._

_Jake struck out wildly, knocking my sister off balance and rolling her onto her back. Jake charged forward, but Emily swept his feet out from under him with her legs, rolling away and jumping to her feet. She was posed in a crouch, waiting for her opponent to get to his feet – which took twice as long as it did Emily._

_The shape shifter seemed wary of Emily now, holding off on his 'brute force' attack plan he had been using. Emily huffed and charged Jacob instead, making the giant's eyes go wide in both surprise and fear. He raised his arms to block instead of attack, and Emily feinted a strike to Jake's face, forcing his hands to raise to defend himself._

_My sister struck out with her other hand, hitting the center of his chest with an audible thud. Jacob wheezed and clutched his chest, seeming to have difficulty breathing normally. Emily's next strike was fluid as she hit lower on his abdomen, driving her fist into his bare stomach and bowing him over. She jumped back several feet and waited as Jake hacked and gagged, vomiting violently onto the grass._

_"Fuck," Jacob moaned, laying down on the ground in defeat._

I floated down to the ground, slowly levitating Renesmee as well. There was some sort of commotion going on inside, and I wanted to find out what was happening. Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house, apparently more eager to see what was up than I was. Once we got inside, she started toward Jake, Bella, and Edward – who were back now – before she turned back to me.

"Thanks for letting me fly, Uncle Ryan," Nessie grinned. I nodded back with a smile.

"No problem."

Renesmee darted over to her parents and I took my place against the wall, waiting for someone to explain what was going on. Alice sat next to Jasper – practically in his lap – as she rubbed her temples, clearly attempting to induce a vision. Seth and Jacob were subtly vibrating, restraining themselves from shifting, and the others had looks of foreboding on their faces.

"What's going on?" I spoke up, my curiosity beating out my patience. Carlisle sighed and tossed me his cell phone, which I easily caught and flipped open.

On the text message display, read two sentences and…an emoticon.

**Newborn attack on Quileute tribe soon. They're using hybrids. :)**

There was no return number attached; it merely displayed _unknown_. I tossed the phone back to Carlisle and felt a frown stretch my mouth downward. I looked to the others in the room, but they didn't seem to know anything more than I did.

"What the hell?" I scoffed. "Is that for real?"

"I don't know!" Alice hissed, throwing her arms up. "The _entire tribe_ is a blur, since there are so many wolves there. There's _something_ there, but I don't know if it's an attack or not. This is so frustrating!" Alice let out a low growl and put her head in her hands.

"We can't just leave it to chance, though!" Bella supplied, clutching her husband's hand tightly. "What if it is actually going to happen?"

"We don't even know who sent that text," Jasper drawled. "If it is legitimate, then the individual who sent it is likely involved in the attack."

"It makes no difference," Carlisle sighed. "Like Bella said, we cannot take the chance that this might not be a real warning. We owe the wolves much for what they have done for us."

"But we'd be doing exactly what the vampire who sent that text expects us to do," Edward said. "It could very well be an ambush."

"We will go with you," Tanya said, her coven nodding along with her. "It is in our best interests to stick together until this issue with the Volturi is resolved, and there is a greater safety with greater numbers."

Carlisle looked around the room, searching for anyone who disagreed – none did. He sighed and nodded, running a hand through his blond hair as he glanced at Jake.

"Jacob," Carlisle called. "Would you shift and warn Sam about this? Let him know we will be coming back to Forks." Jacob nodded and strode out of the room; Carlisle addressed the rest of us. "Pack the essentials; the sooner we depart, the better."

* * *

**End notes:** Oh, wow. Quite a break from updates, eh? Things are starting to heat up, and soon Emily will meet up with Ryan and the other Cullens.

And now, a mini-response to the anonymous reviewer I couldn't PM.

_"You forgot to make Emily take Benjamin's power so she could control the  
elements, then she wouldn't have had too buy a lighter. Since metal is part of  
the earth and the earth is one of the elements that power allows the weilder  
to control, would she then be able to control divinium? And maybe you could  
set a vampire on fire from the inside out, that would be cool."_

In my AU universe, Divinium is the strongest, most resilient _thing_ in the universe. Its stability lends it the ability to block all special powers. Yes, Emily (and Ryan, for that matter) can manipulate the _surface_ of a Divinium object, allowing it to be moved through space. They cannot, however, manipulate anything the surface might contain. That means no matter how strong a power might be, there will be no Divinium-bending.

And setting a vampire on fire is something Emily can do now, thanks to her Pyrokinetic ability she acquired. No internal fires, though. Fire needs oxygen to burn, and there isn't any inside a vampire's body. I suppose it could be done if she ignited someone's lungs, but mostly it's just flamethrower action going on.

Thanks for the review (and also, thanks for reading; but mostly thanks for the review).


End file.
